Le Gentleman de Savile Row
by ladymaelle
Summary: Après avoir survécu à Nagini, Severus Snape entame la vie d'errance d'un sdf avant qu'une femme ne lui propose une nouvelle vie... de moldu! Severus devient donc apprenti tailleur, vit en co-location avec sa tutrice dans un quartier branché de Londres et tente de se faire à son existence moldue. Combien de temps pourra-t-il tenir le rôle de Steven le Moldu? (M à partir du chap. 7)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour!_

_Et une fic, une! Depuis des années je n'ai rien écrit comme fanfiction, pas que les idées me manquent, mais rien de tellement concret qui méritait d'être "immortalisé"._

_Pour commencer, le contexte et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (en dehors de ... mais vous verrez ça bientôt), ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

_Mon histoire se situe à la suite des livres, sans plus de précision quand à une date précise._  
_C'est principalement dans le monde des moldus que se situe l'action (surtout au début), action qui tourne autour de notre cher ami Severus._

_J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un personnage intéressant, et j'avais envie de le voir dans autre chose que le classique rôle du prof ou de l'espion. Et surtout en dehors du contexte de l'école. Les études, c'est très loin pour moi (oui, je confesse, je suis certainement une doyenne ici) et je n'avais pas envie de me plonger dans un histoire de collégiens, de peur de ne pas savoir l'écrire de manière intéressante. Il y en a à foison sur ce site, je n'apporterais rien dans cette catégorie._

_Pour ceux qui y sont allergique, je vous préviens immédiatement : il y aura une OC (Original Character) dans cette histoire. Pas trop Mary-Sue je l'espère (je ne pense pas), mais bien présente, vu qu'elle partagera la vedette avec Snape (oui j'écris Snape, ça sonne mieux que Rogue, désolée!)._

_Donc pas de SeverusxHermione ou SeverusxHarry :(_  
_j'ai du mal à lire ce genre de fictions et "y croire", je n'ai donc pas d'idées pour en écrire!_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture! En espérant qu'après toute cette introduction, il reste encore quelques lecteurs!_

_(et désolée pour les fautes, je me relis souvent, mais il y en a qui passent à la trappe!)_

Le brouillard londonien n'arrangeait rien. Quel temps pourri dans ce pays ! Le carton qui lui servait de toit rudimentaire était à présent imbibé d'eau et diffusait une désagréable sensation froide à tout son être. Il soupira, se retourna en grognant mais n'envoya pas valdinguer les vestiges de ce qui avait dû être un colis, car malgré son humidité, il avait besoin de ce paquet éventré pour se couper du vent.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette rue ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il ne comptait pas les jours, quel intérêt ? Il n'était pas prisonnier, il n'avait pas une peine d'une durée précise à purger.

Un brouhaha l'incita à se relever et à tourner la tête, il devait être aux alentours de neuf heures du matin.

« C'est l'heure des braves… » se dit-il, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

Comme chaque matin, le bus s'arrêtait à sa hauteur, de l'autre côté de la rue et déversait son flot d'employés en tailleurs foncés, hommes et femmes confondus, leur parapluie sous le bras et leur mallette à la main. Tous les matins de semaine, à la même heure, c'était le même ballet, les moldus allant travailler. Ils n'étaient pas si différents des sorciers se rendant au Ministère de la Magie, en dehors de ces bus bondés qui se succédaient tous les sept minutes. Il les regardait accomplir leur rituel quotidien : sortir du véhicule en pressant le pas, faire la queue en râlant pour acheter un café et repartir toujours aussi rapidement, se brûlant les lèvres au passage. En général, un second ballet se déroulait autour de midi, pour la pause-déjeuner, et le dernier acte s'achevait après sept heure du soir, avec la course des derniers cadres pendus à leur téléphone portable.

« Oui Chérie, je serai en retard, je crois que j'ai loupé le dernier bus… »

Invariablement, ceux-ci finissaient en général au pub du coin, avec leurs collègues et rentraient chez eux bien après l'heure du couvre-feu.

Le week-end, c'étaient l'invasion des touristes et des promeneurs. Moins nombreux, habillés de couleurs plus variées, leurs horaires étaient différents. Les touristes arrivaient plus tard, ne portaient pas de mallette mais avaient un appareil photo autour du cou.

Touristes ou employés, pour lui, peu de différence. Peu d'entre eux lui accordaient un regard, certains cependant déposaient une pièce ou deux dans le gobelet vide à ses pieds. De quoi s'acheter une miche de pain, une bouteille d'eau et parfois une boisson chaude.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Que faisait-il sur ce trottoir moldu, assis en tailleur sur son carton-maison, crasseux et mal rasé ? Il ne le savait plus très bien, et ne faisait que très peu d'effort pour s'en souvenir. Tout était mélangé, tout était brouillé. Et si peu de volonté de repenser à cette époque, pourtant pas si lointaine.

Parfois, dans ces rêves tourmentés ou dans un sommeil demi-conscient, il revoyait clairement le visage de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom, les Mangemorts amassés autour de lui, la silhouette ondulante de Nagini… Puis, la douleur, la morsure, le sang, le poison. Les élèves qui passent autour de lui, le fils Potter, la Miss-Je-sais-tout, le rouquin idiot… Mais aussi Minerva qui se penche sur con corps avant de fermer les yeux et de continuer à combattre les forces du mal. La panique dans tout Poudlard, les cris, la poussière, la fumée. Et son corps gisant à même le sol, le poison s'infiltrant dans ses veines, son sang se déversant sur le carrelage, son pouls presque imperceptible.

Comment avait-il quitté Poudlard ? Dans cet état lamentable ? Difficile à dire. Le venin de Nagini se répandait dans tout son corps, commençait déjà à perturber son esprit, mais pas aussi rapidement que ne pouvait le prévoir le Seigneur Noir. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le Maître des potions, depuis qu'il jouait son double-jeu entre l'ombre et la lumière, il s'administrait à faible dose divers poisons, de manière à s'immuniser. Bien entendu, face à la puissance du venin de Nagini, sa manœuvre préventive ne pouvait totalement le sauver, de plus, il fallait tenir compte des déchirures sanguinolentes qui parcouraient son corps. Il n'avait obtenu qu'un sursis, quelques heures de répit.

Avant de sombrer dans le néant, une chose attira son attention. A ses pieds, une baguette. A qui était-elle ? Aucune idée, et quelle importante ? Il y avait tellement de corps autour de lui, elle devait appartenir à l'un d'entre eux. Se laissant tomber mollement sur le flanc, il avait réussi à l'empoigner et à transplaner sans perdre la moitié de son corps. Un véritable miracle ! Bien entendu, une fois arrivé, il n'était pas en meilleure posture. A moitié mort sur le trottoir londonien, se vidant de son sang… Cela eu au moins l'avantage d'attirer l'attention des passants et une ambulance vint le chercher. A partir de ce moment, un trou noir de plusieurs jours prend de la place dans sa mémoire.

Combien de temps était-il resté dans le coma ?

Deux semaines, d'après l'infirmière qui était présente à son réveil.

Comment les moldus avaient-il été en mesure de le soigner ? Qu'ils puissent recoudre les plaies de son corps, il pouvait l'imaginer, qu'ils puissent le guérir du poison présent dans son corps était une toute autre gageure. Il n'eut jamais de réponse claire des infirmières ou des médecins. Il n'insista pas, ne pouvant fournir d'explications valables sur la manière dont cet « accident » était arrivé.

Rapidement, il dû faire face à un nouvel ennemi, aussi puissant qu'insoupçonné : l'administration. Qui était-il, d'où venait-il ? Avait-il des papiers, de la famille à prévenir ? Refusant de répondre, il prétendit n'avoir aucun papier, être sans domicile, sans famille.

Dans une certaine mesure, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec les sorciers pour l'instant. Pour être trainé devant la justice pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore et de bien d'autres personnes encore ? Pour être en première page de tous les journaux comme le plus grand traître de son temps, à la solde de Voldemort ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il ne pouvait le supporter. Et Potter ? Voir au quotidien le triomphe du fils Potter, celui qui a vaincu une seconde fois le Grand Ennemi ? Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne doutait pas, c'était de la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, les moldus seraient bien moins nombreux dans Londres ! Il y aurait des catastrophes, des attentats, la terreur dans les rues. Ce n'était pas le cas, il en tirait les conclusions qui s'imposaient. En y repensant, il aurait été judicieux de se laisser tomber dans le trou noir offert par le poison de Nagini. Fichu instinct de survie, pourquoi avec transplaner ? Pourquoi s'acharner à vivre dans ces conditions ?

Avant d'avoir à fournir encore plus de faux renseignements à l'administration de l'hôpital, il prit la décision de s'enfuir. De métro en bus, de rues en avenues, de poubelles en étals, il trouva de quoi se vêtir comme une moldu, une blouse d'hôpital n'étant pas le costume le plus discret ni le plus décent, et commença sa nouvelle vie d'errance.

« Je le mérite… Après tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est mieux ainsi. »

Voilà ce qui tournait dans son esprit depuis des semaines. S'il en était réduit à vivre dans la rue, c'était le destin, c'était ce qu'il méritait après toutes les horribles choses qui s'étaient passées, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Sa punition, son châtiment. Vivre en marge de la société, pour couronner le tout, en marge de la société des moldus.

Il n'était pas complètement remit de ses blessures, les cicatrices tiraillaient encore et son souffle était court, mais il s'en accommodait. Il était résistant, il le savait, et au fil des mois, il reprendrait du poil de la bête. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces années au service de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas quelques sutures qui allaient avoir raison de lui. En attendant, il évitait les batailles entre clochards et dégageait d'une rue dès qu'un marginal plus fort que lui lui faisait comprendre que c'était « sa » rue et qu'il ne voulait pas la partager. Rapidement, en suivant au loin d'autres clochards, il repéré les emplacements de la soupe populaire, distribuée par des bénévoles. Les quelques piécettes qu'il récoltait dans son gobelet servaient pour les extras. Il restait rarement au même endroit, souvent chassé par les forces de l'ordre ou d'autres marginaux.

C'est ainsi qu'il atterrit sur Savile Row. Pour l'instant, la zone n'était pas occupée par un autre sans-domicile et il s'installa au début de la rue, sous le porche d'un immeuble en rénovation. Il y a encore quelques jours, il avait élu domicile sur Regent Street, mais le bruit et le passage incessant de la foule l'avait amené à migrer dans la rue parallèle, moins grand public, moins passante. De cette façon, il évitait également les zonards qui pouvaient lui chercher des ennuis la nuit.

Il regardait distraitement passer les hommes et les femmes devant lui, à présent il commençait à reconnaître les habitués qui travaillaient dans la rue. Il savait quelle silhouette allait rentrer dans quel bâtiment. Quelle voiture allait s'arrêter devant quel immeuble. Qui marchait avec qui… Souvent, en pleine journées, de belles voitures s'immobilisaient et leur chauffeur se dépêchait d'aller ouvrir la porte à un homme élégant qui le remerciait en s'éloignant vers une des nombreuses boutiques de costumes de la rue.

Il y avait aussi les livreurs avec leurs rouleaux de tissus, le plus souvent dans les tons gris ou marines, ou des mannequins sur pieds, prêts à être habillés… Des hommes qui traversaient la rue, un mètre-ruban qui pendait autour du cou, pour s'engouffrer dans la boutique d'en face, et en ressortir avec un morceau de tissu.

Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui trottinait le long du trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle ne prenait jamais le bus, chaque matin il la voyait arriver en faisant son jogging, moulée dans son collant de sport, avec un gilet de couleur vive, ce petit appareil fluo accroché à son avant-bras raccordé à de gros écouteurs blancs. Pour la première fois, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, tout en tripotant son gadget coloré d'une main et baissant ses écouteurs de l'autre. Quand le regard fatigué de l'ancien sorcier croisa celui de la jeune femme brune, il ne sut s'il y lisait de la pitié, du dégoût ou de l'incompréhension. Peut-être un peu des trois. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, la jeune femme leva bientôt la tête vers la fenêtre du 3eme étage de l'immeuble qui lui faisait face et cria un « J'arrive dans 5 minutes » en réponse à l'homme qui y était penché et lui faisait signe.

Se désintéressant momentanément de la jeune femme en vêtements de sport, il replongea dans la sorte de sommeil éveillé qui occupait la plupart de son temps. Le repos de l'esprit… Mais à ce stade, son cerveau devait être totalement ankylosé de ne plus servir à rien d'autre que d'observer les passants et de ruminer sa mauvaise humeur. Son passé.

Non, il ne devait plus y penser. Il n'y avait plus pour lui ni monde sorcier, ni baguette, ni magie. Juste ce carton comme toit, ces guenilles comme vêtements et un reste de vie qui serait certainement court et désagréable.

Sa morne méditation fut interrompue par une odeur agréable et aigrelette, à ces pieds se trouvait un grand gobelet en carton fumant. Starbucks. Il connaissait l'enseigne et le logo, la boutique était au coin de la rue. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche et vit juste s'éloigner la joggeuse, sa queue de cheval flottant dans son dos, qui elle aussi avait dans les mains un grand gobelet de café fumant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews suite à ce premier chapitre ! C'est tout à fait compréhensible qu'il n'est pas facile de juger si on aime ou pas une histoire après à peine un chapitre. J'espère cependant que vous vous accrocherez et prendrez le temps de découvrir la suite._

_Quelques précisions concernant cette fiction, que j'ai oublié d'évoquer dans le précédent chapitre : il y a une part d'humour dans cette histoire. Pas forcément dans le thème, ou dans les dialogues, mais plutôt dans le traitement des situations. Il s'agit pour moi de confronter Snape au monde des Moldus, un monde qu'il n'a pas (plus) trop l'habitude de côtoyer, ayant été principalement à Poudlard ou auprès de Voldemort. Là, il va devoir vivre avec des Moldus, travailler avec eux (ahhhh spoiler sur les prochains chapitres !), utiliser leurs outils technologiques… C'est ça qui sera drôle (enfin, j'espère que vous trouverez ça drôle). Vous imaginez Snape avec un portable dans les mains ? _

_Un petit mot concernant la timeline… Je sais que__« l'histoire officielle__» de Snape se termine en 1998, date de la défaite de Voldemort. Certains éléments qui seront présents dans les prochains chapitres peuvent paraître anachroniques et ils le sont (exemple : téléphone portable, en 98 y'en avait pas tant que ça, ils étaient énooooormes avec une grosse antenne, je m'en souviens j'étais au lycée !). Tout simplement parce que je ne souhaitais pas situer mon histoire en 1998 ou au début des années 2000. Dans mon esprit, elle pourrait se situer maintenant, les évènements de 1998 pourraient avoir eu lieu l'an dernier que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à l'intrigue. J'espère ne pas choquer les lecteurs, mon but n'est pas de renier l'œuvre originale mais je le rappelle, cette fiction est humoristique et… je m'accorde cette liberté !_

_Comme d'habitude : Severus et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, à ce stade il n'y a que Liv et Roger (et Citron, le chien) qui m'appartiennent._

_Très bonne lecture !_

Le lendemain matin, il fut à nouveau réveillé par cette délicieuse odeur de café. La même tasse en papier que la veille trônait devant son carton-maison, des volutes de fumées s'échappant du petit orifice du capuchon.

Severus tourna la tête pour balayer la rue du regard mais n'y vit pas la jeune femme sportive. Il était certain que c'était elle qui avait déposé le café à ses pieds. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes qu'il imaginait s'arrêter devant lui et lui déposer une tasse de café. Peut-être le jeune homme blond de la boutique qui jouxte l'immeuble de la coureuse? Ou le vieux tailleur ridé et diablement élégant qui le salue tous les matins en touchant son chapeau ? Pourtant, il restait sur son idée première, c'était la jeune femme. Tous les matins, à la fin de son jogging, elle s'arrêtait chez Starbucks et il la voyait ressortir avec dans les mains, un immense café. Puis, la mousse du café sur les lèvres, elle pénétrait dans l'immeuble en face de son squat.

Une sorte de rituel, c'était tous les matins la même chose. Toujours une grande tasse, jamais une moyenne ou une petite, toujours cette gigantesque tasse en carton fumante qu'elle sirotait pendant les quelques mètres qui séparaient le Starbucks de l'entrée de l'immeuble dans lequel elle devait travailler. Il l'apercevait aussi régulièrement devant ce bel immeuble blanc, sous les colonnades qui bordent la porte d'entrée, une clope au bec à faire quelques pas le temps d'obscurcir ses poumons.

De temps en temps, un gars blond venait la rejoindre et ils partageaient tous les deux une seconde cigarette, parfois un muffin, ce type travaillait juste l'immeuble adjacent. Severus le voyait souvent, il avait l'air aimable et lui déposait de la monnaie dans son gobelet. Régulièrement, il attendait la brune à midi et ils allaient déjeuner ensemble dans le pub tout proche, une courte pause, à peine plus d'une trentaine de minutes. Le soir, souvent assez tard, la jeune femme réapparaissait en tenue de sport et repartait en trottinant, il perdait sa trace à l'angle de Savile Row et de Burlington Gardens, quand elle dépassait le magasin Abercrombie qui avait, enfin, éteint sa musique braillarde.

Il trouvait cela un peu paradoxal de venir et de repartir tous les jours en courant, et de fumer aussi fréquemment dans la journée. Mais comme il n'avait personne avec qui partager ses remarques, il les gardait pour lui et se contentait d'observer.

Un peu après dix heures, Severus vit la jeune femme sortir de l'immeuble et rejoindre le livreur dans sa traditionnelle tenue beige, qui déballait un stock de tissus. Elle empoigna une extrémité du rouleau et se mit à chiffonner certains morceaux entre ses doigts refusa un lot de rouleaux qui venait de tomber au sol et s'énerva avec le livreur à propos de colis manquants. Tout ceci dura un moment, après lequel le livreur quitta les lieux, remballant avec lui la marchandise abimée et laissa la jeune femme sur le trottoir avec ces trois gros rouleaux d'étoffe sous les bras. Une dernière clope pour la route, et elle remonta, les bras chargés, les rouleaux étant presque aussi grands qu'elle.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Severus trouvait un café près de lui le matin, c'était même souvent cette odeur caractéristique qui le réveillait. Il faut dire que les journées commençaient à raccourcir et qu'il en profitait pour dormir plus longtemps le matin, il loupait donc régulièrement le ballet des employés et des bus bondés. L'odeur du café le matin était à présent son petit plaisir, un réveil bien plus agréable que le vent glacial dans les cheveux ou la bave d'un chien dans la figure.

Ce matin, il la vit arriver, la sportive avec son collant noir, sa veste turquoise à zip, ses baskets blanches et jaunes ne passaient pas inaperçues. Le sac à dos blanc et rose complétait le look flashy. On ne devait pas la renverser par mégarde, on la voyait de loin ! Comme à son habitude, elle se dirigeait d'un pas énergique vers le Starbucks tout proche pour y faire la queue et ressortit avec deux grandes tasses. Severus se redressa en la voyant se diriger vers lui, écarta son carton-maison qu'il plia et rangea dans son dos avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux et les plaquer en arrière. Ce contact froid et gras le dégouta, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se laver depuis des jours. Les toilettes publiques étaient bouchées et condamnées depuis des semaines, et vu le temps qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas tellement envie de se déshabiller pour se baigner dans une fontaine...Il faudrait qu'il pose la question aux bénévoles de la soupe populaire, mais comme il ne souhaitait parler à personne, ce n'était pas gagné.

La jeune femme était arrivée à sa hauteur, sourit légèrement et lui tendit le récipient en bristol. Elle n'était pas bien grande, à peine plus grande que les élèves de 6eme année qu'il avait pu avoir. Ses baskets faisaient un drôle de bruit quand elle se déplaçait, on aura pu croire qu'elle marchait sur des coussins.

« Attention, c'est encore très chaud… »

Severus tendit sa main et murmura un vague remerciement en détournant les yeux. Il commença à boire, le regard dans le vide, savourant la sensation de chaleur qui se diffusait en lui. A cet instant, il ne savait plus trop où il se trouvait, mais c'était dans un endroit agréable et douillet.

La jeune femme resta un instant à le regarder sans rien dire, visiblement gênée, et devant le manque de réaction de Severus, traversa la route avec son propre café.

« Au revoir, Monsieur. »

Il regarda s'éloigner la silhouette athlétique, portant son café à sa bouche une seconde fois. Pourquoi est-ce que cette bonne femme lui achetait un café tous les matins ? Les Moldus sont vraiment des gens étranges, et celle-ci ne fait pas exception. Enfin… Il se dit que ça ne valait pas la peine de s'en soucier, et qu'il fallait plutôt profiter de ce cadeau quotidien, peu de personnes avaient été bienveillantes depuis son arrivée dans le monde de la rue.

Elle fumait, il la voyait tirer sur son mégot avec une telle ferveur qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'énerver à ce point. Elle portait un pantalon noir très large, on ne voyait même pas ses chaussures, elles devaient être cachées en dessous. Contrairement à ce matin où elle avait les cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon serré, à présent elle arborait une queue de cheval basse sur le côté, la masse de cheveux soigneusement posée sur son épaule. Le type blond de la boutique d'à côté vint la rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes, lui fit une bise et lui proposa un gâteau qu'elle accepta, visiblement ravie. Ils ne trainèrent pas cette fois-ci, rapidement, la jeune femme se mit à frotter ses mains le long de ses bras, elle avait froid dans sa fine chemise rayée, son gilet sans manches ne devait servir qu'à la décoration de sa tenue. C'est vrai que les températures venaient de chuter très rapidement ces derniers jours, Severus s'en était rendu compte mieux que quiconque.

Avant de remonter dans son immeuble, transie de froid, la jeune femme brune tourna la tête en direction de Severus, qui était en train de souffler sur ces mains avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre. Une voiture passa, puis une seconde. Quand Severus leva les yeux, elle avait disparue.

« Bonsoir… »

Le soir venait de tomber, les vitrines s'éteignaient une à une quand la brune émergea par la lourde porte en bois massif de son immeuble dans sa tenue fluo.

Severus leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bleu électrique de son interlocutrice. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait de près, enfin, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de la regarder de près. Elle avait les cheveux ramassés en arrière dans un chignon désordonné, ils étaient de la couleur du chocolat, mais plus clairs sur les pointes. Ses yeux bleus étaient très maquillés, trop maquillés, on ne voyait que ça sur son visage, tout le reste passait au second plan. Son visage était très rond, mais ses traits fins et réguliers.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de tissu marron plié, une sorte de couverture. Toujours sans ouvrir la bouche et sans la quitter des yeux, Severus prit lentement la couverture de ses mains pour la déplier et l'étaler sur ses jambes. Voilà une bonne idée, une couverture, ça lui sera utile dès ce soir. Au moins, ça ne sera pas de froid qu'il mourra.

La petite brune aux yeux bleus était toujours là, debout dans ses baskets tape-à-l'œil, ne sachant trop quoi dire. L'ancien sorcier n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire la conversation, même s'il lui était reconnaissant pour les cafés quotidiens et la couverture. Il n'avait pas envie de contact avec la population moldue, il n'avait pas envie de contact du tout. Ni avec elle, ni avec personne. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise en société, n'avait jamais su se faire des amis. Ce n'était pas à près de quarante ans qu'il allait se lancer. N'avait-elle personne de mieux à qui causer ? Son minet blond qui lui offrait des gâteaux par exemple ?

« C'est un reste de tissu de manteau de la saison dernière… Au lieu de le jeter, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous servir. J'espère que c'est assez grand. »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, attendant son départ, silencieux. Voyant que son interlocuteur n'encourageait pas la discussion, elle ajusta son casque sur ces oreilles, lança de la musique grâce à l'appareil qu'elle portait autour du bras et s'en alla en trottinant, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Il la regarda s'éloigner, son sac à dos faisant des éclairs rouges réguliers dans le noir. Non, définitivement, aucune voiture ne risquait pas de l'écraser !

« Salut Coco ! Je te connais pas toi ! T'es nouveau dans cette rue ? »

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, il n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver. Petit et trapu, très ridé et le nez rouge, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était accompagné d'un chien tout noir et tirait derrière lui un chariot de supermarché rempli d'objets variés. Au vu de son accoutrement et de son odeur de vin, Severus se dit que cela devait être également un marginal qui vivait dans la rue. Il rassembla ses esprits après ce réveil en fanfare, mis de l'ordre dans sa tignasse et lui fit face.

« J'espère que cette rue n'est pas la vôtre… » lâcha-t-il, acide.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne perdait jamais sa manière de parler à la fois claquante et épurée, chaque mot sonnait comme un coup de fouet. Cela n'eut pas l'air de choquer l'homme en face de lui, qui n'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant.

« Non, pas d'inquiétude, je ne suis plus dans ce coin depuis des mois, je suis installé un peu plus loin sur Regent Street. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, même si le coin est chouette … Tu sais… à cause du chien.  
\- Le chien ? Il faisait trop de bruit ?  
\- Non, mais bon, un chien, et bien ça pisse et ça chie un peu partout. Et les gens de la rue étaient pas contents, alors j'ai préféré déménager. T'as pas de chien, toi ? »

Voyant que le bonhomme n'était pas hostile, Severus se décrispa et échangea encore quelques mots avec lui, il semblait bien connaître le coin. Il lui cita le nom de quelques-unes des boutiques dont les poubelles peuvent receler des vrais trésors, là où il était possible de se laver en ce moment depuis la fermeture des toilettes publiques du coin et surtout, que bientôt les hébergements d'urgence pour l'hiver allaient ouvrir. Il lui dit avoir vécu pendant 3 ans dans cette rue. Avant, il était employé de banque, mais il avait été licencié suite à des opérations douteuses. Severus n'en su pas plus, il ne posa pas non plus de questions.

« Ouais, les skinheads à trois rues d'ici, on les croise parfois le soir. Quand à Soho, toutes les boutiques sont fermées, ils vont traîner leur misère et leurs battes dans le coin. Ils cherchent qu'à casser la gueule du premier venu, ils ont leur bar par là-bas, leur QG. Un bouge avec que des camés et des fascistes. Ils m'ont déjà tabassé deux fois cette année, ces sales cons. Trop facile de tabasser un pauvre gars comme moi, surtout quand ils sont quatre ou plus ! C'est le chien qui a aboyé et alerté les voisins. Brave chien. »

Un chien… Pas mal de gens qui vivaient dans la rue avaient un animal de compagnie. Severus n'en avait pas vu l'utilité, c'était une bouche de plus à nourrir et il avait déjà du mal à trouver de quoi se sustenter lui-même, alors un chat ou un chien… Et il ne voulait pas finir timbré comme ceux qu'il croisait et qui parlaient à leur chien, faute d'autre interlocuteur. Le clochard au chariot n'avait pas terminé de raconter ses histoires, Severus l'écoutait d'un air distrait. Au bout d'un moment, il finirait par se lasser et quitter la rue, il fallait juste être patient. C'était pour lui comme un bruit de fond désagréable.

« Ah bah tiens, qui voilà ! Bonjour Madame Liv ! Ça fait un bail ! Vous êtes très en beauté, j'aime bien vos cheveux comme ça, c'est joli.  
\- Bonjour Roger, salut Citron ! »

La jeune brune sportive venait d'arriver, ses deux cafés dans les mains, et saluait l'homme au chariot ainsi que son chien. De toute évidence, elle semblait les connaître, ils échangèrent quelques banalités. Le chien reniflait les jambes de la jeune femme et tournait autour d'elle en jappant, réclamant des caresses.

« On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes, à ce que je vois ! Je dois dire que ça me manque, mon café du matin, sur Regent, y'a personne qui m'en dépose. Mais ça gagne mieux… et le chien peut rester avec moi !  
\- Oui Roger, j'ai appris pour le chien, ce sont les tailleurs du milieu de la rue qui se sont plaints, tu sais, à cause de la clientèle. Le chien urinait sur les pneus des voitures de gros clients… et les crottes…  
\- Je me doute que c'est pas vous, Madame. C'est pas grave.  
\- D'ailleurs, tenez. » elle leur tendit les cafés.  
« Et vous, c'était le vôtre celui-là, non ?  
\- Je vais m'en chercher un autre, pas de souci. Messieurs, je vous laisse. Roger, ça m'a fait plaisir de te croiser en bonne forme. »

Elle adressa un signe de tête à chacun avant de s'éloigner, Roger entama son café avec enthousiasme et continua de jacasser. Le chien avait décidé de s'installer à côté de Severus, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. De voir ce gros chien noir si près de lui, ça lui rappelait cet idiot de Sirius Black et tous les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient associés. Il détailla le chien pendant que Roger continuait ses discours sans intérêt, non, ça n'était pas Black, il n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts…

« Elle est bien, Madame Liv, elle est gentille. Avant, tous les jours elle me déposait un café, et quand elle prenait une pause, parfois on discutait un peu, elle me donnait une clope de temps en temps. Quand elle devait vider les placards des anciennes collections, elle déposait parfois des vêtements. La classe, quand t'y pense, le clochard habillé en costards sur-mesure.  
\- J'ai aussi le droit à mon café le matin. Vous savez pourquoi elle fait ça ? Pourquoi elle distribue des cafés comme ça ?  
\- Bah, je ne me suis jamais posé la question, je crois juste qu'elle est sympa et qu'elle ne pense pas forcément qu'on est de la merde parce qu'on vit dans la rue. Bon, moi je te laisse, le chien à l'air de vouloir pisser. »

Severus s'attendait à ce que ça arrive un jour. Le passage à tabac. Roger lui en avait parlé, l'avait prévenu qu'en ce moment, il y avait une nouvelle vague de violence envers les clochards. D'après lui, ça vient en même temps que le froid. Il ne pouvait cependant en comprendre la raison. Pourquoi ennuyer des gens qui n'ont rien ? Il n'avait jamais été un modèle de gentillesse et son passif de Mangemort ne le classait pas parmi les enfants de choeur, mais persécuter physiquement les gens faibles pour le plaisir, ça le dépassait. Les élèves ? C'était différent…

La nuit venait de tomber, les lampadaires étaient tout juste allumés et il les vit arriver dans la rue sur sa droite. Ils étaient trois, il les avait déjà vus dans la rue cette semaine, certainement en repérage. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ces trois-là ne travaillaient pas dans ce coin. Les trois hommes, habillés tout en noir, pantalon à poches et doudoune sans manches, se dirigeaient droit vers lui, sans hésitation, en ricanant et en l'interpellant vivement.

« Et sale clodo, tu peux pas dégager de cette rue et aller crever un peu plus loin ? »

Il soupira, que pouvait-il faire ? Sans baguette, sans magie… Les sortilèges informulés ? Il y avait pensé, mais les dernières tentatives avaient été des échecs cuisants. Sans force et seul, il était seul contre ces trois hommes visiblement en pleine santé et en pleine forme, prêt à « casser du clodo » comme ils le disaient, juste pour s'occuper la soirée ? Il était loin le temps de Severus Snape, le grand sorcier qui faisait subir à ses ennemis les sortilèges impardonnables. Le Mangemort terrifiant, le professeur terrifiant. Seul vestige de ce temps, ce regard noir caractéristique et quelques bribes de volonté. Bien qu'il ne fut pas vraiment attaché à la vie, surtout pas à sa vie actuelle, l'idée de mourir sous les coups de brutes idiotes ne lui convenait guère. Trop… adolescent, trop vulgaire. Il se leva pour leur faire face.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le premier type ne prit même pas le temps de lui adresser un regard et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle, l'empêchant de crier. Les deux autres hommes enchainèrent les coups, celui qui avait commencé s'était reculé et sortait son téléphone portable. Severus tenta à plusieurs reprises de se relever pour les affronter, un puissant instinct de survie venait de renaitre en lui, non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par ces décérébrés violents. Il avait été la victime de brutes pendant toutes son enfance, hors de question que cela soit des brutes qui lui volent ces derniers instants.

Profitant des injures de ses agresseurs qui visiblement filmaient sa déchéance, il se leva et se jeta sur le plus petit des trois hommes, et se mit à le mordre, tout en essayant de lui donner des coups de pieds dans l'entrejambe pour pouvoir le mettre hors-course, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Rapidement, il se retrouva maitrisé, un homme lui tenait les bras dans le dos pendant qu'un autre lui cognait la tête.

« Sale raclure, tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de faire. Tu oses nous frapper ? T'es rien, tu es de la merde, à vivre dans ta merde. On t'a vu faire la queue à la soupe populaire pour bouffer. Tu vas plus avoir de dents, la soupe ça sera pratique pour toi, sale con.  
\- Si on te crève pas maintenant…  
\- Ouais, si tu crèves pas maintenant, sur ton trottoir. Bouffé par des chiens errants. »

Les coups reprirent de plus belle, toujours entrecoupés d'injures et de crachats. Severus vit une silhouette s'approcher en criant, mais il ne savait pas trop à quoi elle correspondait, son regard était embué et brouillé par le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite, j'appelle la police ! Laissez cet homme tranquille ! »

C'était celle que Roger appelait Madame Liv, en tenue de sport, elle devait s'apprêter à rentrer chez elle. Dans ces mains, un téléphone portable, elle composait un numéro, certainement celui de la police. Ses grands yeux bleus en amande étaient fixés sur les hommes en noirs qui avaient cessé tout mouvement. Le plus grand des hommes lâcha Severus et se dirigea dans la direction de la jeune femme, menaçant. Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, son téléphone à l'oreille, elle tournait la tête de droite à gauche, à la recherche de soutien, d'aide, mais la rue était déserte ou presque.

« Petite madame, je te conseille de déguerpir vite fait, avant d'avoir à ton tour des problèmes. Tu es mignonne, je n'aimerai pas te casser la gueule.  
\- Je vous le répète, laissez cet homme tranquille. A trois contre un homme seul, c'est honteux. »

Sa voix tremblait, elle avait l'air encore plus petite qu'en plein jour mais pourtant elle restait bien droite devant le danger, et maudissait silencieusement son téléphone. Personne ne semblait décrocher à l'autre bout de la ligne. Le skinhead s'avança encore dans sa direction, visiblement ravi de l'effet de terreur qu'il produisait sur elle.

« Non, c'est toi qui va nous laisser tranquille. On fait ça pour votre bien à tous, on débarrasse le quartier de la pourriture qui s'y installe. Tu devrais nous remercier, tu peux t'y promener en sécurité.  
\- C'est vous la pourriture de ce quartier. Laissez donc les gens en paix, ce pauvre homme ne vous a rien fait… »

Liv restait droite et fière, malgré la trouille bleue qui lui nouait les entrailles. Avec son crâne rasé et ses tatouages dans le cou, l'homme en face d'elle avait des allures de boxeur et devait peser le double de son poids et la dépassait de plus d'une tête. Le chauve ne semblait pas apprécier qu'une petite bonne femme lui tienne tête, aussi ravissante soit-elle, il commençait à perdre patience, de la buée sortait de ses narines. Froid, colère ?

« Tu vas voir ce qu'on réserve aux petites connasses dans ton genre, qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas… »  
Quand il l'attrapa par l'épaule, la jeune femme hurla et laissa tomber son portable avant de se débattre comme un chat. Severus essaya de se libérer de ses deux adversaires pour lui venir en aide, mais ce fut peine perdue, ils le maintenaient fermement. Il ne pouvait que s'épuiser à essayer de se débarrasser de leur étreinte. Effrayer de la sorte une femme était à ses yeux un acte lamentable, mais l'attaquer était en dessous de tout.

« Vous êtes des lâches, vous en prendre à une femme ! » hurla-t-il. « Lâches, lâches, lâches ! »

Liv ne s'arrêtait pas de crier, crier, crier, et de griffer le visage à portée de sa main. L'homme finit par la lâcher en la traitant de tous les noms, le visage en sang, labouré par ses ongles. Au coin de la rue, les quelques passants qui marchaient à cette heure-ci commençaient à s'attrouper et à surveiller la scène en criant. Certains avançaient dans leur direction. D'autres avaient leurs portables en main et téléphonaient. Au loin, on entendait le bruit des sirènes, une voiture de police était certainement en route. Ils allaient s'en sortir, finalement.

« Putain de merde, on se casse… on finira le travail une autre fois. Et toi, pétasse, on te retient. On reviendra pour toi, et tu ne seras pas sauvée par ton clodo. »

Il cracha sur le sol en les foudroyant du regard avant de se retourner vers ses congénères et les trois hommes s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, laissant Severus rejoindre Liv qui était à genoux sur le sol. Il l'aida à se relever, elle tremblait de tous ces membres, visiblement encore sous le choc. Plus de peur de que mal, juste quelques égratignures, de la boue et des accros à ses vêtements, les cheveux en désordre et le maquillage qui coulait achevait le tableau. Elle passa les mains sur son visage, repoussa les mèches folles vers l'arrière, toujours fébrile et leva ses yeux cerclé de noir vers Severus. Il devait faire bien vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle et son visage était en sang : son nez, déjà peu élégant, était amoché, l'arcade droite était ouverte et du sang coulait du coin de sa lèvre tuméfiée. Ses vêtements, déjà dans un état déplorable, étaient déchirés et il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se tenir debout. Pourtant, il semblait calme et maître de lui en cet instant, il la fixait droit dans les yeux et se retenait de lui demander pourquoi elle avait eu l'idée totalement irresponsable et stupide d'intervenir à un moment si peu opportun. Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir faire entendre raison à de tels primates ?

« Vous… Vous allez bien ? La police sera là dans quelques secondes et…  
\- Je préfèrerai ne pas avoir à faire avec les forces de l'ordre. » rétorqua Severus  
« Je… Pourquoi ? Il faut porter plainte ! Contre…  
\- Vous avez leurs identités ? Leurs noms ?  
\- Non… Mais…  
\- Je vis dans la rue, je suis sans-papiers, vous comprenez certainement que je n'ai aucune envie de parler à un policier. » conclut-il, une expression ironique sur le bout des lèvres.

Les phrases de Severus étaient pertinentes et tranchantes, la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à autant d'aplomb dans une pareille circonstance et se sentait d'autant plus stupide de ne pouvoir formuler correctement une phrase. Ramassant sa couverture, Severus s'éloigna du lieu de la bagarre et bifurqua au premier croisement. Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits de pas, ce bruit étrange de flottement et de déplacement d'air, Liv le suivait, résolue à ne pas le lâcher comme ça dans la nature. Haletant, elle continuait de lui parler. Une fois de plus, il se posa la question : n'avait-elle véritablement rien de mieux à faire ?

« Mais vous n'allez pas vous faire examiner ? Vous avez peut-être une commotion cérébrale ou quelque chose de cassé ! Il y a …  
\- Je suis certain de n'avoir rien d'aussi grave que cela, Miss Liv. Maintenant, je vous demande de rentrer chez vous, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire à cette heure-ci. Au revoir, Miss.  
\- Mais…  
\- Mais quoi ? Merde à la fin, vous n'avez rien d'autre de mieux à faire un vendredi soir que de parler à un clochard, stupide femme ? Vous êtes quoi, le SAMU social ? Foutez-moi la paix à la fin !»

Il s'était retourné pour lui faire face, plantant son regard ténébreux dans le sien, l'intimant de rester à sa place et de le laisser tranquille. Son mauvais caractère, celui de ses mauvais jours à Poudlard venait de resurgir d'un coup et il se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui parler comme il l'aurait fait avec une élève. Non, pire qu'à une élève, les circonstances récentes n'avaient pas amélioré sa personnalité tourmentée. Ses cheveux noirs, sales, épais et longs lui coulaient le long du visage, ton teint était blafard et il ne s'était pas rasé depuis une éternité. Dans l'obscurité, à la seule lumière d'un réverbère, il avait presque l'air d'un dément, un monstre sorti d'une bouche d'égout. Liv, soufflée de cette répartie improbable et la vision de cet homme furieux et terrifiant, ravala sa fierté et ses élans de bonté et fit trois pas en marche arrière. Voilà qui lui apprendra à vouloir aider les gens.

« OK, je m'en vais. Pas de quoi s'énerver. Bonne soirée. »

Après quelques heures à marcher dans les rues, il regagna son emplacement habituel, retrouvant son carton et ses maigres possessions. Son arcade lui faisait mal, mais ça ne saignait plus. Il sentait la paupière juste en dessous se gonfler et sa vue se réduire, sa tête tournait aussi un peu. Peut-être que la jeune femme avait raison, il avait besoin de voir un médecin moldu mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. La lune était bien haute dans le ciel, il devait être minuit passé et plus personne ne se promenait dans la rue. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture et passa une nuit froide et désagréable.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !_

_Merci à Zeugma pour sa review, ça fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est « la réponse » au précédent, à partir du chapitre suivant, on change de registre ! Aujourd'hui on croise un nouveau personnage, un sympa d'ailleurs. _

_Sinon, je me suis fait la réflexion que l'époque lors de laquelle est sensée se dérouler cette fiction, correspond sans doute à cette période de l'année : froide et nuageuse ! Manque plus que la neige )_

_Sinon, nulle en informatique je suis, je voudrai faire des séparations entre les « parties » d'un même chapitre, mettre des barres horizontales, mais elles ne s'affichent pas ! Damned ! Je vais étudier ça de plus près et corriger le chapitre précédent où elles ont disparues, je trouve que ça gêne la lecture car tout s'enchaîne alors qu'il y a normalement une pause temporelle._

_A bientôt et merci de vos reviews et de lire ces chapitres. Même vous, les lecteurs de l'ombre )_

Ce matin, pas d'odeur de café pour lui chatouiller les narines et le réveiller en douceur, il s'en rendit compte quand il ouvrit les yeux, sur les coups de dix heures. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, Liv est déjà passée et son café est déjà bu. Se redressant, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et grimaça en sentant le renflement autour de son arcade. Les mots échangés la veille lui revinrent en tête, il avait peut-être été injuste avec cette jeune femme, après tout, elle avait seulement voulu l'aider et il l'avait vertement rembarrée, insultée et effrayée. Il ne valait pas mieux que les trois brutes de la veille, ou qu'un Mangemort. Mangemort qu'il était. Qu'il avait été. Qu'il n'est plus. Ou bien ? Trop compliqué, ce genre de questionnement de bon matin, surtout quand on a mal au crâne. Et puis, Voldemort n'est plus, alors, y-a-t-il encore vraiment des Mangemorts ? Ex-Mangemorts ? Ahhh… Il décida qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il avait mal au crâne et qu'il repenserait à tout cela une autre fois. Il agrippa les manches en lambeaux de sa veste pour les ramener plus haut sur ses épaules, les courants d'air n'avaient jamais été aussi gênants qu'en ce moment. Un _Reparo_ aurait été si simple…

Le comportement tout à fait stupide de la jeune femme le déroutait, la gentillesse envers des inconnus était une chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Pourquoi ? D'après Roger, c'était dans son tempérament, lui aussi avait profité pendant des années d'un café tous les matins. A présent, il n'aurait certainement jamais l'occasion de poser la question à la principale intéressée.

A la pause de midi, il la vit sortir de l'immeuble avec une jeune femme asiatique, elles furent interceptées en route par le jeune homme blond habituel et ils se dirigèrent vers Regent Street. Liv ne tourna pas la tête vers Severus, pourtant ce dernier la surveillait de son poste d'observation. Elle semblait encore très nerveuse et regardait tout autour d'elle, certainement encore perturbée par ce qui était arrivée la veille. En avait-elle parlée à son ami blond ? Allait-elle leur raconter à midi ? Ni la jeune femme asiatique, ni le blond ne tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, il supposa qu'elle n'avait encore rien évoqué à se sujet.

Au retour de la pause- déjeuner, elle coula un coup d'œil dans sa direction et intercepta ce regard sombre habituel qui l'incita à ne pas se diriger vers le squat de carton.

Severus décrocha son regard de la jeune femme au moment où une ombre apparue dans son champ de vision. Tout de beige vêtu, avec son chapeau de fines lanières de cuir et de feutre tressées de couleur cognac et ses bottines assorties, le vieux tailleur lui souriait gentiment. Le « maître sartorial », voilà comment l'avait appelé Roger, il lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un des plus vieux tailleurs encore en activité de la rue. Avec ses yeux bleus presque translucides et son teint halé impeccablement rasé, son élégance à toute épreuve et sa lente démarche avec sa canne, il semblait sortir d'un livre d'histoire. Il habitait et travaillait au milieu de la rue, dans un étroit immeuble de plusieurs étages dont la devanture, épurée et impeccable, n'affichait que les noms « Hanker &amp; Bereer ». Etait-il Hanker ? Etait-il Bereer ? Severus n'en avait aucune idée, Roger n'avait pas non plus donné la réponse. Depuis qu'il était installée dans cette rue, au début de l'automne, Severus n'avait vu le vieil homme que revêtu de costumes clairs. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, pour lui c'était un éternel dégradé de beige, sable, mastic, gris et blanc.

« Bonjour mon ami, il parait qu'il y a eu du grabuge hier soir par ici. Vous êtes bien amoché.  
\- En effet, on ne peut rien vous cacher. »

Il n'avait pas envie d'être déplaisant avec le vieil homme, mais n'avait pas non plus envie de s'épancher sur son épaule. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, toute la peau de son visage était sensible et tiraillait. Le sourire malicieux du vieil homme, ses yeux bleus pétillants, tout cela lui rappelait aussi Dumbledore, alors que la ressemblance était vraiment minime. Surtout vestimentairement parlant. Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu le bon goût du vieux tailleur, Severus avait toujours eu envie de plisser des yeux pour atténuer les couleurs criardes que portaient l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, tellement clinquant ! Pourquoi, pourquoi devait-il toujours trouver des ressemblances entre les Moldus et ses anciennes connaissances ? Il avait envie de se coller des baffes, pour faire sortir tous ces ingrats de sa tête. Pendant qu'il ressassait sa mauvaise humeur, le vieil homme dépose un sac en plastique à sa droite.

« C'est pour vous, pour remplacer vos vêtements abimés. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, ce sont des créations de la saison dernière, un client n'est jamais venu les chercher… On m'a dit qu'il était décédé.  
\- Et vous ne les vendez pas à un autre ?  
\- C'est du _bespoke_, mon cher ami, impossible à revendre ! Alors autant que quelqu'un en profite. »

N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était du « bespoke », Severus se tut et accepta le cadeau. C'était la rue de la charité ou quoi ? Le pays où tout le monde est gentil ? Enfin… Presque tout le monde.

« Ah oui, j'allais oublier. La croix-rouge à un centre, vers la station de métro Victoria, à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici. Il serait judicieux de faire examiner vos blessures, avant que ça s'infecte de trop. »

Comme à son habitude, le vieux monsieur toucha le bord de son chapeau pour le saluer et s'en alla calmement, étudiant chaque devanture sur son passage, le toc toc de sa canne sur le sol résonnant dans la rue.

-OOOO-

Severus s'était finalement rendu au centre d'aide d'urgence et avait pu se laver, et se faire soigner et recoudre l'arcade sourcilière. Il garderait certainement une belle cicatrice en souvenir de cet évènement, mais il n'en avait cure. Les vêtements donnés par le Maître Sartorial lui allaient bien, un peu larges mais il s'en accommodait, ils étaient plus chauds que les précédents, et surtout, ils étaient propres. Pour combien de temps ? Difficile à dire.

Liv, semblable aux autres employés de cette rue, continuait ses allers et retours comme s'il n'existait pas, respectant son désir de tranquillité. Plus de café le matin, plus de couverture, plus de sourires compatissants. C'était mieux ainsi, Severus ne savait que faire de cette gentillesse qu'il jugeait déplacée et imméritée.

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression. Aucun fait vraiment intéressant n'était arrivé, à part que Liv avait vraisemblablement prise ses distances d'avec son collègue blond. Il ne venait plus la voir à la pause-clope, se contentant de rester dans l'embrasure de sa porte à lui et de lui faire un signe de loin. Plus de gâteaux, plus de clope partagée. Cela fit sourire Severus malgré lui, malgré son peu d'intérêt pour les interactions des Moldus entre eux, le jeune homme avait dû être éconduit et encaissait mal.

Un après-midi plus ensoleillé que les autres, le Maître Sartorial s'arrêta devant chez Liv, sonna et attendit qu'elle descende. Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne heure, assis sur un banc à un ou deux immeubles de là. Elle tenait dans ses bras deux gros volumes reliés, donc s'échappaient des morceaux de tissus et des notes de papier. Tous les deux, ils étudièrent ces volumes, Liv tenant visiblement compte de l'avis du vieil homme, elle prenait des notes qu'elle éparpillait dans les gros volumes.

Il était évident qu'elle était couturière. Travaillait-elle pour le vieux monsieur ? Severus n'avait jamais eu la motivation ni la curiosité de traverser la rue pour voir les noms sur les sonnettes. Cette rue était connue pour ses tailleurs, ce n'était pas une info de Roger, Severus l'avait entendu de passants. En même temps, avec un peu d'observation et de perspicacité, on s'en rendait compte très rapidement, les devantures, les rouleaux de tissus qu'on voyait sortir des camions... Il y avait très peu de femmes dans cette rue, à part quelques-unes qui étaient à l'accueil des boutiques.

La neige arrive quelques jours plus tard. Des gros flocons, à la fois humides et duveteux s'abattaient sur la rue. C'était le début de la mauvaise saison, on devait être à la fin du mois de novembre. Qu'est-ce qui était pire, la pluie ou la neige ?

Liv lui lança un regard de loin en sortant du travail mais ne fit aucun mouvement dans sa direction. Elle regarda le ciel, les flocons tomber tout doucement, et à nouveau l'homme protégé par son carton d'écran d'ordinateur. Elle avait certainement une autre couverture, ou quelque chose d'imperméable à lui donner, mais elle préféra détourner le regard et s'en alla en trottinant très lentement pour ne pas glisser. Son attirail s'était complété, à présent elle portait une veste avec une capuche bordée de matière duveteuse, des gants et un bandeau sur les oreilles.

C'est dans cette atmosphère embrumée et enneigée que les trois brutes réapparurent un soir. Severus ne les vit pas arriver, ils devaient attendre au coin de la rue et lui, avec ce temps de cochon, était bien enveloppé dans sa couverture, le plus en retrait possible de la route pour se couper des courants d'air. Ils devaient certainement attendre depuis des heures car il faisait nuit noire quand Liv sortit enfin de son immeuble, toutes les lampes qu'on voyait par les fenêtres étaient éteintes, elle devait être la dernière, une fois de plus. Le grand chauve qui l'avait menacée la fois précédente sortit de l'ombre et l'attrapa par derrière en serrant un bras autour d'elle, la soulevant facilement du sol, l'autre bras lui servit à la faire taire.

« Tu te souviens de moi, petite chérie ? Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de nos affaires. Je te l'avais dit, je reviendrai pour toi, et je tiens mes promesses… »

Une vieille voiture blanche s'arrêta à leur hauteur et on entendit des rires et des exclamations. Les deux comparses à l'intérieur encourageaient leur ami pendant que la jeune femme se débattait pour tenter vainement de dégager ses bras. Ses jambes dans le vide s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour donner des coups de pieds.

« Tu veux me mordre ? Tu veux de débattre ? Et bien ça tombe bien, je n'aime pas les pleurnicheuses. Tu es une nana pleine de fougue !  
\- C'est clair que ça à l'air d'être une sacrée emmerdeuse, mais deux ou trois baffes la feront se calmer vite fait. Elle la ramènera moins dans deux ou trois heures ! »

Severus s'était levé d'un bond. Que faire ? C'était évident qu'ils reviendraient, ces idiots, Severus avait cependant pensé qu'ils le feraient plus tôt et c'était tenu prêt. Prêt à quoi ? A appeler la police ? A les tabasser, lui tout seul, maigre et isolé ? Sur le coup, il se sentit stupide et impuissant. Il s'approcha d'abord de la scène, profitant de la pénombre et du mauvais temps, mais surtout de l'hilarité des hommes, trop occupés à se moquer de la jeune femme qui se débattait comme une dingue. Le plus grand, celui qui l'enserrait, venait de lui toucher la poitrine, ce qui provoqua encore plus de rires et de commentaires graveleux de la part de ses congénères qui l'encourageaient à l'embarquer dans la voiture.

« Viens ma petite, on va faire un tour tous les quatre, on va boire un verre, prendre du bon temps et on te dépose ensuite.  
-Ahhhhh ! Au secours... »

A force de mordre, elle avait réussi à faire lâcher prise à son agresseur et hurlait en essayant de s'échapper, rapidement rattrapée et jetée à terre.

« Putain, mais où tu vas, sale pétasse ? »

Elle ne pleurait pas, elle dardait son regard bleu polaire sur ces agresseurs, les mettant au défi de l'approcher encore. Tenus en respect temporairement, ils la laissèrent se relever tant bien que mal vu le sol glissant.

« Tu as du cran, on peut te reconnaître ça. Mais tu dois quand même payer pour l'autre jour.  
\- Ne me touchez pas ! » Elle pointait un doigt accusateur dans leur direction.  
« Je viens de te le dire, chérie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu étais restée à ta place sur le trottoir l'autre jour. »

Un déclic se fit entendre, il n'était pas fort mais c'était le genre de bruit qu'on n'a pas besoin d'entendre deux fois. Le grand chauve se raidit, ses compagnons lui lancèrent des coups d'œil inquiets depuis la voiture.

« Laisse cette jeune femme tranquille. Tout de suite. »

Severus tenait le grand chauve en joue, avec sa propre arme. Il venait de la subtiliser dans la poche arrière, ce stupide skinhead se promenait avec une arme dans la poche arrière, coincée dans sa ceinture.

« Dois-je me répéter ? Lâcher cette jeune femme. Immédiatement ! »

Les deux autres se figèrent instantanément, Severus en déduisit en tout logique qu'ils n'étaient pas armés. Les rôles étaient maintenant différemment répartis : eux étaient trois et plus forts, mais c'était Severus qui avait l'arme et tenait le chef de la bande en respect. Pour l'instant !

Pas certain de savoir s'en servir, l'ancien sorcier comptait surtout sur l'effet de persuasion pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Lentement, il pivota pour faire face au grand chauve, l'arme toujours pointée en direction de sa tête. Ce dernier relâcha sa prise sur Liv qui alla se ranger aux côtés de Severus.

« Putain les mecs, on va pas se laisser faire par une nana et un clodo ! »

Les deux gars dans la voiture ne disaient rien. A ce moment, Severus se rendit compte de leur jeune âge, ils avaient quoi, à peine vingt ans ? Et encore ! L'ancien propriétaire de l'arme devait avoir tout au plus vingt-cinq ans, c'était son physique d'athlète qui impressionnait. Et sa bêtise.

« Partez. Maintenant. - Non mais pour qui tu te… -Je vous ordonne de partir ! »

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans un bruit de coup de feu et un hurlement. Severus venait de tirer dans le genou du chef et pointait à présent son arme vers le conducteur et son passager. Liv était blanche comme un linge, mais ne pipait mot.

« Dois-je refaire une démonstration ? » lança Severus, de sa voix doucereuse. « Ramassez votre ami et partez d'ici. Ne revenez jamais. »

Le grand chauve hurlait de douleur, à terre, recroquevillé dans la neige, le genou explosé et la jambe en sang. Severus avait visé la jambe, pas sûr de tout que le coup partirait, après tout, qu'est-ce qui assurait que l'arme était chargée ? Il n'y connaissait rien en armes moldues et avait été aussi étonné que sa victime quand le coup était partit. Il avait cependant gardé son sang-froid et les toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il avait toujours été grand ; sa maigreur actuelle ainsi que les traits saillants de son visage lui donnait l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus que son âge.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, il tira dans la voiture, sans réellement viser. Un hurlement lui indiqua qu'il avait dû toucher le passager, au bras à l'évidence. Un flot d'insultes se déversa sur lui pendant que le conducteur chargea le grand chauve à l'arrière et fit crisser ses pneus en quittant la zone.

Severus et Liv étaient tous les deux sur le trottoir, lui avec son arme en main, elle avec les pans de sa veste zippée déchirée serrés sur sa poitrine. La laissant souffler un instant, il lui toucha l'épaule pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle leva ses grands yeux vers lui, ayant retrouvé sa contenance.

« Merci… Pour votre intervention… Ils ont mérité ce qui est arrivé.  
\- Entièrement d'accord. Nous sommes quittes à présent. »

D'une main encore hésitante, elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, il était en partie écrasé mais elle trouva de quoi satisfaire son besoin de nicotine. Severus brûlait de lui faire une remarque mais à voir les tremblements de ces doigts, il remit cette idée à plus tard. Si ça la calmait…

Les yeux de la jeune femme tombèrent sur l'arme, Severus l'avait encore en main. La brune regarda tout autour d'elle, la rue était déserte, il y avait du bruit dans le pub voisin, mais personne n'était sorti pendant la bagarre, malgré les coups de feu. Il y avait un match de football à la télévision, Liv entendait les cris des supporters, ils étaient trop bruyants et concentrés pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans la rue.

« Qu'allez-vous en faire ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant du mention le pistolet.  
« Bonne question. Vous avez une suggestion pertinente ?  
\- Je dirai… La bouche d'égout la plus proche.  
\- Simple et efficace, je cautionne. »

A deux, ils arrivèrent à décoller le couvercle suffisamment pour y jeter l'arme avant de laisser retomber la plaque de fonte. Les yeux pointés vers le sol à l'endroit où le pistolet avait été englouti dans un gouffre sombre, ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants encore.

« Vous habitez loin ? Vous n'allez pas rentrer à pieds tout de même ? Appelez donc un taxi.  
\- J'habite de l'autre côté de Hyde Park, après Portobello Road, à cinq kilomètres. Je vais rentrer à pieds, l'air frais, ça remettra les idées en place.  
\- Prenez donc un taxi au lieu de risquer encore bêtement votre existence à narguer les dérangés de cette ville ! A cette heure-ci, je ne vous donne pas deux cents mètres pour tomber dans une autre embuscade ! » déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, atterré par son manque évident de jugeote.  
\- Merci de votre sollicitude mais je vais faire comme je l'entends ! » conclut-elle, bornée, commençant à marcher.  
« Je vous raccompagne. »

Elle ne refusa pas son escorte et ils descendirent la rue ensemble, lui avec sa couverture par-dessus son costume un peu trop grand, et elle avec ses vêtements de sport abimés par ses agresseurs et sa chute. Ils longèrent Hyde Park, n'ayant pas pour envie de le traverser en pleine nuit, une seule mauvaise rencontre suffit par journée. Severus apprit que Liv faisait son jogging tous les jours en traversant le parc d'un bout à l'autre, un peu plus long que si elle se contentait de le longer, mais bien plus agréable, les étangs, les canards, les autres joggeurs… Le parc, le matin, c'était l'autoroute des joggers.

Au bout de plus d'une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans le coin de Portobello, qui était animé le soir, les restaurants étaient encore ouverts, des gens se promenaient dans la rue. Ils ne passaient pas inaperçus, mais comme les passants les voyaient discuter tranquillement, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour demander à Liv si elle avait besoin d'aide.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Liv, il devait être entre minuit et une heure du matin. Une belle bâtisse qui devait être rouge ou orange, difficile à dire en pleine nuit, à la lueur des réverbères.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, ça m'a fait du bien de parler de tout et de rien… »

Surtout de rien, pensa Severus que la conversation n'avait pas grandement intéressé.

« Montez donc prendre un thé.  
\- Vous n'avez pas peur de faire entrer un inconnu chez vous ? Après ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes vraiment inconsciente ou totalement stupide ?  
\- Vous êtes vraiment charmant... un peu parano tout de même.»

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant une minute, avant qu'elle ne brise la glace une nouvelle fois.

« Si vous vouliez m'attaquer, vous aviez tout le loisir de le faire quand nous étions vers le parc, il n'y avait personne. Pourquoi attendre d'arriver chez moi, après une heure de marche dans le froid ?  
\- Pour vous attaquer bien au chaud, puis voler vos affaires et laisser votre corps dans votre appartement au lieu de devoir creuser avec mes mains pour le cacher dans le parc.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment tordu comme type…  
\- Et vous me proposez un thé? »

C'est vrai qu'il poussait un peu le bouchon il finit par accepter de la suivre, après cette promenade, du thé serait un véritable réconfort. Il était fatigué mais moins essoufflé qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Les cinq étages menant à l'appartement de Liv l'achevèrent cependant. Il était loin le temps de Poudlard et des kilomètres parcourus dans ses étages !

Le tasse fumante devant lui était un vrai plaisir, le thé était bon, l'appartement était tiède, le fauteuil était confortable. Liv rapporta quelques biscuits secs sur lesquels il se jeta sans aucun état d'âme.

« Je peux vous préparer la salle de bain, si ça vous dis.  
\- Avec plaisir. »

Une salle de bain chauffée, de l'eau à profusion, des serviettes propres et de quoi se laver… Quand il sortit de la douche, il croisa un reflet dans le miroir qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Il était maigre à faire peur. Il n'avait jamais été enveloppé mais à présent sa peau lui collait sur les os, détaillant ses côtes, accusant encore plus les traits taillés à la serpe de son visage. Seuls les poils noirs sur son torse donnaient un peu de volume à sa cage thoracique, mais le contraste entre sa pilosité et la blancheur de sa peau était trop tranché pour ne pas être dérangeant. Ses yeux de jais étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites, ses cheveux ne formaient plus qu'une masse infâme sur sa tête, rejoignant une barbe hirsute et disparate. Il n'avait jamais trouvé qu'il était particulièrement beau, il accordait peu d'importance à son apparence en temps normal, mais là, il se trouvait carrément effrayant. Les cicatrices et les contusions diverses n'arrangeaient rien, bien entendu.

Il ressortit, emballé de pieds en cap dans des serviettes de bain, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir dans le miroir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de s'assoir sur le canapé, transformé en lit, que Liv venait de préparer.

« Hé, ça va ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !  
\- C'est presque ça. Je ne pensais pas… Ressembler… à ça. » dit-il en bougeant la main de haut en bas, désignant son corps.

« C'est un choc, je le comprends. J'ai trouvé des prototypes pour homme, ça devrait vous aller pour la nuit. Nous parlerons demain matin. »

-OOOO-

Il entrouvrit un œil. Liv était levée, elle était en tenue de sport. Elle quittait l'appartement. Severus se rendormit. Bruit de clefs, Liv venait de rentrer, elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Severus se rendormit. Bruit d'eau, de sèche-cheveux. Plus rien. Bruits dans la cuisine, odeur de café, odeur de cigarette… Severus se réveilla.

L'appartement était baigné de lumière, la baie vitrée entrouverte menant à la terrasse était inondée par les rayons du soleil. Liv était sur la terrasse, son mug dans une main, sa cigarette dans l'autre, elle portait un jean et un sweat foncé à large encolure, ses cheveux encore légèrement humides remontés sur le crâne.

« Hey, la belle au bois dormant, il est presque midi ! »

L'ancien sorcier marmonna une phrase incohérente et ramassa la couverture autour de lui, hier soir il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer et était tombé comme une masse, il avait dormit enroulé dans les serviettes de bain.

Comprenant sa gêne, Liv changea de pièce, vers ce qui semblait être sa chambre et ferma la porte, le temps qu'il soit décent. Il avait toujours été pudique, encore plus avec les femmes, mais là, vu son état physique actuel, le stade de la pudeur était dépassé, il avait honte de son corps encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il passa le pantalon noir fluide et un tshirt à manches longues blanc préparés la veille, encore une fois, c'était un peu large mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Attablé devant une assiette d'œufs brouillés et de crudités, Severus posa enfin la question qu'il voulait formuler depuis des semaines.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi m'aider ? »

Elle tourna son regard entouré d'épais traits noirs qui donnaient à ses yeux des airs de papillons et sourit, ça semblait si évident pour elle.

« En fait, j'ai été à votre place, il y a quelques années. Je sais ce que c'est.  
\- Vous étiez dans la rue ?  
\- Oui, un peu moins d'un an. On m'a tendu la main, aidée, formée et maintenant j'ai ma boîte, un logement décent et une vie pas trop décevante. J'imagine que c'est à mon tour de renvoyer l'ascenseur. »

C'était donc ça, elle avait connu cette période misérable de ne rien avoir, de vivre dans le froid et de connaître la faim. Pour la première fois, Severus eu envie de poursuivre la conversation, de l'entretenir et d'en savoir plus. Entre les bouchées d'œufs brouillées, il posait ces questions.

« Il y a longtemps ?  
\- Oh oui, c'est derrière moi maintenant, c'était il y a plus de seize ans à présent, j'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque.  
\- Et vous étiez dans la rue ? Toute seule ? Si jeune ?  
\- Oui… »

Il pensa à ses élèves de septième année, en grande partie des idiots écervelés. S'ils avaient dû se retrouver à la rue comme elle, comment auraient-ils terminés ? La conversation l'intéressait, mais Liv venait de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, elle ne voulait pas forcément évoquer les raisons qui l'avaient envoyées, si jeune, dans une vie de errance.

« Et maintenant, vous faites de la couture, c'est ça ? » Joli tournant dans la conversation, un terrain moins sensible, se dit Severus.  
« En effet, je suis tailleur. J'ai été formée par M. Bereer lui-même ! » ajout-elle, non sans fierté.  
« Le vieil homme en costume, toujours avec un chapeau ?  
\- Non, ça c'est M. Hanker, M. Bereer est mort il y a quatre ans. Ils étaient aussi élégants l'un que l'autre, tout à fait adorables. Pour l'instant M. Hanker tient encore la boutique seul, mais pour combien de temps ? Et qui reprendra derrière lui ? M. Bereer m'avait proposé de m'associer à eux, mais j'ai préféré développer ma ligne, moins traditionnelle. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de garder d'excellents contacts. »

Alors comme ça, elle avait sa propre maison de création, elle était sa propre patronne. Il fit rapidement le calcul, si elle avait dix-sept ans quand elle était dans la rue, elle devait avoir autour de trente-trois ans maintenant. Elle ne faisait pas son âge, sa bouille toute ronde lui donnait une allure adolescente, son habillement renforçait encore cette impression. L'encolure bateau du pull de la jeune femme laissait entrevoir des traits noirs sur sa peau. Un tatouage ? Instinctivement, Severus porta sa main à la marque des ténèbres gravée dans sa chair avant de soupirer. Ici, ce dessin ne signifiait rien du tout, au pire cela était une preuve d'un bien piètre goût en matière d'illustration morbide.

Le reste de la journée se déroula de manière très calme, Liv n'était pas envahissante du tout, elle avait passé la plus grande partie de son après-midi dans son atelier, Severus la voyait chiffonner des tissus, prendre des notes, s'affairer avec une aiguilles et entendait de temps en temps le bruit de la machine à coudre et des « ting ting » difficiles à identifier. Lui restait à feuilleter des magazines moldus qui étaient rangés à côté du canapé et à profiter du calme et de la chaleur. On devait être samedi, pas de travail aujourd'hui, du moins, pas besoin de se rendre à Savile Row. Liv avait visiblement ramené du boulot avec elle. Quand allait-il rentrer dans sa grotte de carton ? Demain, après-demain ? Il ne souhaitait pas trop profiter de l'hospitalité de la jeune femme, même si sa compagnie n'était pas déplaisante car elle se contentait de le laisser en paix et ne posait pas de questions.

Cependant, elle observait. Il s'en était rendu compte quand il avait préparé du thé. Elle scrutait ses mouvements, sa façon de faire, la manière dont il avait arasé les cuillères de thé avant de les mettre dans l'eau bouillante, comme il avait respecté à la minute près le temps d'infusion indiqué sur la boîte. Elle apprécia quand il nettoya le plan de travail après avoir coupé du pain, quand il remit le couteau et la planche là où il les avait pris et le soir, quand il mit la table, les couverts étaient alignés à la hauteur de l'assiette, le set de table bien au milieu de la table.

Severus avait rapidement remarqué qu'il partageait temporairement le logement d'une personne maniaque sur l'ordre et la propreté. En ancien maître des potions, cela n'était pas dans sa nature d'être brouillon, il avait en horreur l'approximation et la médiocrité, pourtant si populaire parmi ses élèves.

« Au fait… quel est votre nom, il ne me semble pas le connaître. Vous connaissez pourtant le mien.  
\- Sev… en.  
\- Seven ? comme le chiffre ? ou bien c'est Steven ?  
\- Steven, c'est ce que j'ai dit.  
\- Vous faisiez quoi… avant…  
\- J'étais professeur.  
\- Je ne suis pas surprise, les intonations, la façon de réprimander. Prof de maths, non ?  
\- Non, de… chimie, au collège.  
\- Vous ne deviez pas être le prof chouchou du collège, vous…  
\- J'enseignais à une bande d'abrutis sans cervelles, que voulez-vous ! »

Elle ne le questionna pas sur la raison pour laquelle il n'enseignait plus, sage décision. Il se demanda dans quelle maison elle aurait été envoyée si elle avait été sorcière. Poufsouffle ? Elle semblait dotée de la bonté caractéristique de cette maison, c'était une évidence. Gryffondor peut-être ? Mouais, elle avait le côté casse-cou et le cran du gryffondor moyen, mais il n'était pas convaincu. Serpentard ? Elle était trop aimable, même si ce trait de caractère n'était pas un critère d'éviction de la maison Serpentard par le Choixpeau. Il l'imaginait plutôt chez Serdaigle, cet aspect travailleur et méthodique. Elle aurait constitué une bonne recrue pour Serdaigle.

« Et maintenant, que pensez-vous faire ?  
\- Vous pouvez être plus claire ?  
\- Quels sont vos projets ? Comment voyez-vous votre avenir ? »

Il fut tenté de répondre : morne, triste et définitif, mais cela aurait été trop mélodramatique. Elle venait de toucher un point sensible : après plus de six mois dans la rue, quel était le bilan ? S'imaginait-il encore vivre sous son carton pendant des mois, des années ? Terminer sa vie dans le caniveau, dévoré par des chiens ou battu à mort par des skinheads ?

« Je ne sais pas trop, je n'y ai pas pensé, j'ai…  
\- Vécu au jour le jour. »

Une pause dans son discours, la brune le dévisagea de haut en bas en continuant de grignoter des morceaux de pomme. Cela eu pour effet de mettre l'ancien professeur très mal à l'aise, il avait horreur d'être jaugé de la sorte, il se sentait comme… un élève. Et il détestait cela.

« Apprendre le métier de tailleur, ça vous tente ?  
\- Hein ? » fut la seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche de l'ancien professeur. Lui ? Faire de la couture ?

« Je peux vous prendre en apprentissage. Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de rigoureux, c'est une qualité très importante. Vous gagnerez un peu d'argent et au bout de deux ans, vous aurez un diplôme de tailleur pour hommes. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
\- Je… vais y réfléchir. »

Alors là, il avait été pris de court. Lui ? Elève ? Apprenti ? Cela signifiait retourner sur les bancs de l'école, et avoir Liv, une femme plus jeune que lui, comme tuteur. La couture ? Est-ce que ça lui plairait ? C'est une activité de bonne femme, non ? Pour lui, la couture, c'était l'image de sa mère raccommodant leurs vêtements, rien de bien glorieux. D'un autre côté, elle lui proposait de faire quelque chose de son existence. En avait-il envie ? Avait-il envie de vivre dans ce monde de Moldus, de devenir l'un d'entre eux ? Steven le Moldu, avec son mètre-ruban autour du cou et son rouleau de tissu sous le bras? Cette image le fit rire. Steven le Moldu, un drôle de type…

« Mais je n'y connais rien à la mode, moi. Je devais avoir, deux ou trois tenues dans mon armoire, maximum. Toutes étaient noires… et certainement démodées depuis des années.  
\- Tout s'apprend, c'est aussi bien une question d'inspiration que de technique. Je ne vous prends pas en apprentissage en qualité de styliste si c'est ça qui vous fait peur !  
\- Imaginons que j'accepte votre proposition, et je n'ai pas encore accepté, vous… m'aiderez à trouver un logement ?  
\- Vous pouvez loger ici, la chambre du fond est libre depuis près d'un an, quand mon ancien colocataire est partit s'installer avec sa copine. Il faudra juste vider les quelques affaires qui y sont entassées et passer un coup d'aspirateur. Vous me donnerez une petite participation pour le loyer, si vous voulez.  
\- C'est évident. »

Il avait besoin de réfléchir, mais en même temps, il avait tant de questions à lui poser.

« Et si ça ne me plaît pas ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais séquestré personne contre son gré, pas d'inquiétude ! Demain, si vous êtes décidé, on pourra commencer par quelque chose de simple pour que vous ayez un aperçu concret du métier.  
\- Et il est hors de question que j'aille cirer les bancs d'une quelconque école !  
\- Vous êtes un adulte, vous échapperez au tronc commun des matières scolaires, vu que vous avez déjà des diplômes. Pour vous, ça sera juste de la pratique, plus quelques notions de gestion d'entreprise en fin de cursus, et vous pourrez les acquérir auprès de moi. En général, le plus compliqué est de trouver un maître d'apprentissage, pas d'étudier l'histoire-géo ! »

Les coudes sur la table, les mains croisées devant le visage, il réfléchissait à tout cela pendant que Liv débarrassait la table. Cela faisait beaucoup de variables à prendre en compte. Le logement était lié à l'apprentissage, s'il décidait de ne pas donner suite à la proposition de Liv, il allait devoir retourner dans la rue, dans le froid, la misère et la faim. L'hiver s'installait confortablement sur les rues de Londres et les foyers d'accueil pour les sans-papiers étaient déjà surpeuplés.

S'il acceptait de suivre cet apprentissage, il aurait un petit salaire, il se doutait que ce statut d'apprenti ne l'enrichirait pas au-delà de l'imaginable, mais c'était mieux que les cinq ou six euros quotidiens qu'il trouvait dans son gobelet. Il fallait rester pragmatique. De plus, il aurait un diplôme valable dans le monde moldu et pourrait s'y intégrer par la suite. Voilà qu'il pensait à sa future intégration dans ce monde bizarre, cela le surprit. Les idées noires s'éloignaient au et fur à mesure qu'un éventuel futur se dessinait sous les traits de Steven le Moldu, apprenti tailleur. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Liv allait gérer « la grande ennemie », l'administration. Steven n'existe pas. D'ailleurs Steven a-t-il seulement un nom de famille ?

« Techniquement parlant, vous comptez vous y prendre comment avec l'administration ? Je n'ai pas de papiers, pas d'identité. »

Autant mettre les pieds dans le plat immédiatement. Cela allait être une difficulté, c'est évident.

« J'y ai pensé, je crois qu'il faudra entrer en contact avec la croix-rouge ou une association d'aide aux sans-abris. Si je leur dis que vous avez besoin de papiers pour une embauche et que je leur fournis une promesse de contrat de travail, ils seront certainement plus souples, les offres d'emplois pour les clochards, il y en a peu et la réinsertion est le mot d'ordre de ces associations. M. Bereer n'a eu aucun problème pour m'embaucher, mais j'avais une carte d'identité, ça facilite grandement le parcours.  
\- Certes…  
\- Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom de famille ?  
\- Euh... Prince. Steven Prince.  
\- Et moi Liv Temperton, enchantée. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Contrairement aux autres chapitres dont le point de vue était exclusivement celui de Severus (Steven le Moldu !), les prochains pourront alterner entre celui de Liv et celui de Severus ! J'indiquerai quand il y a un changement de point de vue. J'espère que cette alternance de points de vue ne gênera pas la lecture, souvent je trouva ça intéressant de voir l'histoire via chaque protagoniste._

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et suivent cette histoire (et encore plus à celles qui laissent des commentaires), j'ai bien conscience qu'elle est assez différente de ce qu'on peut trouver sur ce site et qu'elle peut en rebuter plus d'un…Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents pour la simple et bonne raison que les personnages apprennent à se connaître et que tout se met en place. Celui-ci est assez statique. Severus à tout un travail à faire sur lui pour accepter sa nouvelle vie et se faire à la nouvelle identité qu'il veut se créer. Car entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y a un gouffre! Liv étant une OC, j'essaye de décrire un maximum (sans être trop lourde) sa façon d'être, pour que vous la connaissiez mieux, car dans ma tête c'est très précis. Mais vous n'avez pas accès à mes pensées!  
_

_Je ne poste pas aussi régulièrement que je le souhaiterais, pour la bonne raison que ma vie de famille (un bébé, ça occupe !) et professionnelle me prend beaucoup de temps…Mes jours de congés m'ont permis d'écrire et de poster régulièrement, à partir de ce chapitre, je ne garantie aucun délai, malheureusement...  
_

_A bientôt !_

\- P.O.V Liv -

Et bien, Liv avait hérité d'un nouveau co-locataire bien original! Original, car "sympathique" ne serait pas le premier mot auquel on penserait en le rencontrant. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ait été vraiment désagréable avec elle, mais il n'avait rien fait pour entretenir ou ne serait-ce que créer une atmosphère amicale entre eux.

Après quelques longs moments de réflexion un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Steven avait décidé, avec toute la mauvaise grâce possible, de se lancer dans l'aventure « nouvelle orientation professionnelle » et annonçait à la jeune femme qu'il acceptait son offre d'apprentissage. Pendant le repas, qui s'était déroulé en silence, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il considérait son offre, qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, qu'il se demandait si c'était la bonne solution pour se sortir de sa situation actuelle. Elle lisait les doutes sur son visage, l'incertitude, et l'incrédulité : pourquoi lui proposait-on une telle opportunité ? Pourquoi à lui, pourquoi avait-il le droit à une seconde chance?

Liv aurait voulu lui redire qu'elle était passée par là et que tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, elle l'avait également ressenti quand M. Bereer lui avait tendu la main pour lui proposer de l'employer. Qu'on est pas que ce qu'on a été, mais ce qu'on deviendra, et qu'on a tous le droit à une seconde chance. Cependant, elle se rendait compte qu'avec cet homme-là, ce n'était pas la peine de s'étaler en sentimentalisme et en compassion, cela avait l'air de lui hérisser le poil, la jeune femme s'abstenait donc de compatir de manière trop ostentatoire à son désarroi actuel et préférait le laisser à ses pensées. Elle espérait qu'avec le temps, il s'apaiserait et que ses tourments actuels seront bientôt enterrés.

C'était au moment où elle fumait, devant la vision les lumières nocturnes de Londres depuis sa terrasse, que Steven était venu lui grommeler qu'il trouvait que cela pouvait valoir le coup de se lancer dans cette formation. Il ne la regardait même pas dans les yeux, et il était évident à Liv que ça lui coûtait d'accepter cette offre. Loin d'en être offensée ou vexée, elle se disait que elle aussi, si après avoir tenu le rôle de professeur pendant des années, elle se retrouvait de l'autre coté du banc cela lui ferait bizarre. Accepter une reconversion, un total changement de cap, alors que cet homme devait avoir la quarantaine, un carrière entamée derrière lui, ce n'était pas évident, cela demandait du courage. Elle se contenta donc de lui sourire et de hocher la tête, continua de tirer sur son mégot et d'envoyer des ronds de fumée dans la nuit froide de décembre. Aussitôt, il s'en était allé, toujours en marmonnant et en triturant cette barbe mal implantée qui semblait le déranger.

Suite à cette rapide déclaration, la jeune femme se demanda une fois de plus ce qui lui avait pris de l'aider, lui ? Suite à son incursion dans le monde de la pauvreté, elle avait envie de venir en aide à des personnes qui étaient dans le besoin, c'était une chose. Par exemple, donner un peu de nourriture à Roger, ou des vêtements inutilisés. Mais là, il s'agissait d'un engagement à plus long terme ! Jamais elle ne se serait imaginée proposer un job à Roger, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi malheureux dans la rue que Steven. Il y avait toujours cette lueur de rage dans les yeux de son nouveau co-locataire, cette intelligence et cet aplomb qui avait rapidement persuadé Liv qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il n'était pas comme Roger. Pour elle, elle en était certaine, il avait un potentiel à faire des merveilles si on faisait abstraction de son caractère de cochon. Du sang-neuf, une vision vierge du métier, ça pouvait être prometteur. Elle s'était dit que ça valait le coup de tenter sa chance, c'était un coup de poker.

Liv était toujours à la recherche de nouveauté, d'émulation d'idées pour booster l'inspiration. Bien qu'il dise le contraire, elle pensait que Steven pouvait avoir une forme de créativité qui pourrait être utile dans son métier de créatrice de vêtements. De plus, la rigueur dont il faisait preuve dans chaque action, dans chaque mouvement laissait entendre qu'au niveau de la technique, il serait également un précieux atout capable d'une grande minutie. Il ne sera certainement pas le prochain MacQueen, mais il pourrait être un très bon technicien du tissu.

Mais ce caractère… Liv soupira en expulsant la fumée en même temps. Certainement que son séjour dans la rue ne l'avait pas rendu plus aimable, mais elle avait rarement rencontré un homme aussi rude de premier abord. Il était abrupt et toujours sur la défensive, malgré tous les efforts de Liv pour le mettre à l'aise. Elle se savait plutôt jolie et pouvait se montrer agréable, et la plupart du temps les hommes se plaisaient en sa compagnie, mais celui-ci ne se déridait pas et maintenait continuellement une frontière autour de lui. Elle ne cherchait pourtant qu'une relation cordiale, une relation de confiance, mais pour l'instant c'était trop demander, il faudra attendre encore un peu.

Concernant la co-location, elle ne se faisait que peu de souci. Avec les deux précédents hommes qui avaient partagé l'appartement, tout s'était passé au mieux et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela soit différent. De plus, Steven avait l'air de vouloir rester continuellement dans son coin, il ne serait donc pas un co-locataire pénible ou invasif. Liv aimait suivre ces intuitions et dans le cas de Steven, le feu était au vert : elle ne se sentait pas menacée du tout.

La petite chambre que Liv présentait à Steven avait l'air de lui convenir, l'ancien locataire l'avait repeinte juste avant de partir, un beau vert profond s'étalait sur le mur en face de la fenêtre, les trois autres étaient recouverts d'un enduit gris très clair, presque argenté. La pièce était de taille moyenne, comprenait déjà un lit et une armoire ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise, le tout abandonné par l'ancien propriétaire des lieux. Dans l'immédiat, il ne serait pas nécessaire d'acquérir de nouveaux meubles.

Liv avait commencé à ouvrir les cartons stockés temporairement dans la pièce, essentiellement des prototypes, des toiles ou des restes d'anciennes collections. Remuer tous ces articles lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs, des heures de recherche, des expériences plus ou moins foireuses avec des matières improbables...

« Bon, vous pouvez fouiller là-dedans et voir si vous trouvez votre bonheur, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide. Ou d'un avis. »

Elle quitta la pièce en trainant les pieds, se retournant une dernière fois avant de pousser la porte, sur son visage était inscrit en lettres de feu « laissez-moi jouer à la poupée et choisir des habits dans le carton. » Stoïque, Steven ne lui accorda pas ce moment de récréation et une fois seul, il retourna le premier carton sur le lit et farfouilla dans son contenu. Il s'agissait de chemises et de pulls fins, il en essaya quelques-uns avant d'en mettre trois sur une pile. Le second carton renfermait des pantalons, plus ou moins larges, plus ou moins… pendants.

« Par Merlin, mais quelle horreur… »

Liv, depuis le salon, l'entendait râler pendant ces essayages et plier et déplier les vêtements. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer et d'imaginer la scène. De toute évidence, son nouvel ami ne prenait aucun plaisir à devoir garnir une garde-robe actuellement inexistante. Ce qu'il trouvait dans les cartons n'était pas forcément à son goût. Elle aurait voulu lui proposer des associations, lui montrer certains détails qui auraient certainement attirer son attention, mais il lui avait clairement signifié que sa place était dans le salon ou dans sa chambre à elle, pas à le regarder essayer des habits. Il était assez évident qu'il était très pudique, la jeune femme avait encore en mémoire le nombre de serviettes qui le couvraient hier soir. Elle-même n'avait jamais utilisé autant de serviettes pour se couvrir!

« Steven, vous avez besoin d'aide ? » proposa-t-elle depuis le salon, se retenant de rire, « Je viens vous filer un coup de main, si vous voulez !  
\- Vous n'allez pas jouer à la poupée avec moi, jeune fille. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul, merci bien. » déclara-t-il sèchement avant de retirer le sarouel et de le jeter sur le lit.

Toujours cette façon de parler cassante et quasi-militaire. C'est à cela aussi qu'elle reconnaissait le prof qui était en lui. Oh oui, prof de physique-chimie, ça lui allait bien. Elle l'imaginait bien en blouse blanche, avec de grosses lunettes de protection en train de triturer des jambes de grenouilles devant des élèves horrifiés.

Steven sortit enfin de sa grotte, rhabillé de pied en cap avec deux ou trois vestes dans les bras ainsi qu'un carton. Il se détailla dans le miroir de l'entrée.

Le dernier carton contenait des manteaux et des gilets avec ou sans manches, il en essaya plusieurs avant d'arrêter son choix sur une veste dans un tissu épais qui semblait enduit d'une fine couche de goudron et un gilet sans manches qu'il garda au-dessus de son pull fin blanc. Ce qu'il appréciait dans le contenu de ces cartons, outre le fait que tout était gratuit, c'est que le choix des couleurs était sobre. La majorité des articles étaient foncées : du marine, du noir ou du gris. Les tissus jouaient le plus souvent sur des effets de relief et de matière, tantôt brillante, tantôt mat.

Il scrutait le reflet dans la glace en face de lui, et trouva qu'il y avait une très nette amélioration par rapport à ce qu'il y avait vu la veille. Ce n'était certes pas comme ce qu'il avait aperçu dans les magazines que Liz avait près du canapé, mais ce n'était plus la vision apocalyptique de la veille. En guise de pantalon, il avait jeté son dévolu sur un pantalon étroit (un peu trop à son goût, et pourtant il était vraiment maigre en ce moment) dont les coutures de cotés tournaient depuis la cuisse pour se retrouver à l'opposé au niveau de l'ourlet. Avec ses cheveux indisciplinés et sa barbe sans forme, il avait l'air d'un … d'un… il ne savait pas trop définir de quoi il avait l'air. Liv avait le mot sur le bout de la langue, mais aucune envie de vexer ou de perturber Steven, qui étendait les bras comme pour élargir encore les habits.

« Il ne manque que des chaussures, et j'aurai l'air d'un vieux Moldu sur le retour… » soupira-t-il.  
\- Un vieux quoi ?  
\- Un vieux schnock…  
\- Mais non Steven, c'est un nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie, bravo !  
\- Si vous le dites…  
\- L'enthousiasme, c'est un peu votre seconde nature, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Liv, sarcastique. « Rajoutez des lunettes épaisses et un bonnet, et vous aurez l'air d'un parfait hipster.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que sais mais je suis certain que ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Liv se dit qu'il était inutile de continuer sur cette voie. Steven avait trouvé de quoi se vêtir, point barre la discussion était close. Que ça lui aille bien ou pas, ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout. La jeune femme regarda sa montre, déjà dix heures. Elle empoigna un sac tout proche et se penchait pour mettre ses baskets.

« Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Là j'ai un cours de sport, mais je devrais être de retour avant midi. En guise d'introduction au métier, j'ai chargé quelques articles intéressants sur la tablette, de quoi vous familiariser avec certains termes et certaines notions. Le zip est sur le bureau, vous ne pourrez pas le louper. On en reparle à mon retour. Bye!  
\- Euh… Oui. »

\- P.O.V Severus -

A peine Liv avait-elle quitté l'appartement que Severus regrettait sa fierté mal placée. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit immédiatement qu'il n'avait presque pas comprit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire? Encore un nouvel obstacle, et de taille, à ajouter à sa liste. Dans la gamme des « ennemis moldus », il allait devoir se frotter à la technologie, et Liv avait l'air d'en être friande. Même la veille, quand elle cousait, il était étonné d'entendre des « ting » et des « woooush » émaner à intervalles réguliers de la salle de couture.

Bien qu'ayant eu un père moldu, il n'avait que très peu fréquenté ce monde une fois entré à Poudlard, et ça ne lui avait pas manqué une seule seconde. Il n'avait jamais montré de l'intérêt, contrairement à Arthur Weasley par exemple, pour les piètres répliques mécaniques ou électroniques des articles sorciers que possédaient les Moldus. Il savait ce qu'était une télévision, un téléphone ou un ordinateur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il voulait s'en servir.

Mais la tablette… Pour l'instant, cela dépassait ces compétences, il ne savait pas clairement identifier l'objet parmi les gadgets que Liv avaient semés un peu partout. Le téléphone portable, elle l'avait avec elle, une chose d'éliminée. Sur la table basse, c'était l'appareil qui fait de la musique, quand elle va courir, on peut également l'éliminer. Severus fit méthodiquement le tour de la pièce, étudiant chaque objet inconnu et clignotant, écartant toutes les possibilités, en fonction de ses connaissances de la technologie moldue.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il hésitait entre deux objets dont il n'était pas certain de la fonction : une tour noire, posée près de la télévision et un rectangle métallique posé sur le canapé. Il opta pour le rectangle métallique, après tout Liv avait laissé entendre qu'il y avait de la documentation à lire, et il ne voyait pas d'écran sur l'autre objet. A moins qu'il ne projette les images dans la télévision ? Il empoigna le rectangle qui ne s'alluma pas à son contact.

« Saloperie d'objet moldu… »

Il y avait un bouton rond sur la partie inférieure du cadre, il appuya instinctivement dessus, ce qui fit apparaître l'image d'un bouquet de fleurs. Avant que Severus ne puisse se réjouir de sa première victoire, l'écran était à nouveau noir. Il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton rond et remarqua l'inscription en dessous du bouquet « Faire glisser pour déverrouiller ». Faire glisser quoi ? Déverrouiller quoi ?

L'écran était de nouveau noir. Ce gadget moldu commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Ne pouvait-elle pas lui donner une pile de livres, comme tout le monde ? Cela aurait été bien plus simple que de perdre du temps avec ce rectangle métallique idiot. Severus n'avait jamais été une personne patiente. Bien entendu, pour son métier (et encore) mais surtout pour son rôle au sein de l'Ordre, il avait été obligé de faire des efforts, cependant dans ce cas précis, la vie de milliers d'innocents n'était pas en jeu. Décidé à faire céder la machine, il appuya une fois de plus sur le bouton rond et toucha l'inscription qui se décala vers la droite au contact de son doigt, il la poursuivi du bout du doigt. Cela eut pour effet de faire apparaitre d'autres petites images par-dessus celle du bouquet.

« Et bien voilà, on avance. »

Liv avait dit « le zip est sur le bureau ». Sans trop savoir ce qu'était le zip, ni le bureau, Severus remarqua immédiatement une image représentant un classeur en dessous de laquelle il pouvait lire « apprentissage Steven ». Voilà qui avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

Les autres petites icônes ne le concernaient pas, il y avait « météo», « calendrier » ou encore « photos ». Même s'il était curieux et très fier de cette toute nouvelle aptitude à faire fonctionner la tablette, il décida de ne pas trop s'aventurer en territoire inconnu. Il n'était pas non plus certain de vouloir savoir ce que Liv avait conservé dans « photos »... Il posa son doigt sur le classeur à son nom, et un page blanche s'afficha, détaillant une liste de thèmes sous forme de chapitres.

« Finalement c'est assez simple, il suffit d'appuyer avec le doigt sur ce qui nous intéresse. Astucieux… »

Au bout d'une heure, il avait adopté la tablette, il prenait même beaucoup de plaisir à l'utiliser. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps et de réflexion pour comprendre comment faire défiler les pages, mais une fois le mystère percé, tout coulait de source. Pour la première fois sa vie, il se dit que cet objet moldu était bien plus pratique que son homologue sorcier, qui se résumerait à une gigantesque pile de livres.

-oooo-

« Bon, est-ce que tu as des questions par rapport à ce que tu as lu ce matin ?  
\- Oui, mais avant tout j'aurai voulu que tu me présentes précisément ton travail et comment tu y es arrivée, ce que toi tu fais au quotidien…  
\- Par où commencer… »

Ils étaient installés dans la salle de couture, autour de la table qui servait à couper le tissu, on sentait sous les doigts des entailles dans le bois. La pièce était bien remplie mais tout était impeccablement rangé et étiqueté, le mur à la droite de Severus était en fait une étagère géante sur laquelle se trouvaient des pots en verre remplis de petits objets de couleurs, des boutons, des rubans, des bobines classées par couleur de fil… Il y avait également des boites, toutes de la même taille, qui s'empilaient parfaitement et qui avaient l'air de contenir des magazines. Face à lui, derrière Liv, se trouvaient deux machines à coudre posées sur un bureau en angle et derrière les machines, sur le mur, encore des étagères sur lesquelles étaient entassées des rouleaux de tissus également classés non pas par couleurs, mais par épaisseur. Amis de l'ordre et de la discipline, bonjour ! L'ancien Maître des potions eu un pincement au cœur en pensant à son laboratoire, si bien rangé également. Qui avait hérité de son poste ? Qui était à présent en train de fouiller dans ses flacons ? Ces quelques minutes de nostalgie avaient laissé suffisamment de temps à Liv pour préparer sa réponse.

«Alors… Dans l'ordre, j'ai fait un apprentissage de tailleur pour hommes chez Hanker et Bereer, avec une spécialisation pour le sur-mesure, ainsi que divers stage de perfectionnement. A la fin de cet apprentissage et après quelques années chez eux, j'étais capable de réaliser intégralement tous les vêtements du vestiaire masculin, du patronage aux finitions et au repassage. Hanker et Bereer, c'est l'image même du tailleur à l'ancienne, traditionnel, des finitions magnifiques, des tissus italiens… Le boulot que j'avais là-bas était essentiellement technique, c'était de la confection très haut de gamme, pas de costumes en dessous de trois milles livres et… »

Trois milles livres ? Pendant quelques secondes, Severus arrêta d'écouter Liv. Sérieusement ? Autant d'argent pour un costume ? Il était en quoi, en plume de phénix tissées ? S'il le recroise un jour, il demandera à Lucius combien lui paye pour se vêtir, le connaissant, ça devait être dans cet ordre de prix.

« … que finalement, le design et la création ça ne me déplaisaient pas et qu'une ligne prêt-à-porter, à côté de l'activité _bespoke_ génèrerait des revenus plus réguliers. C'est comme ça qu'est née la ligne Corpsbeau, qui regroupe tout ce qui est plus « sport », par exemple ce que tu as trouvé dans les cartons, et ce qui est sur le mannequin derrière moi. Donc, quand il y a de la demande pour un costume en grande-mesure, ça passe en priorité, sinon le reste du temps je travaille sur des collections plus personnelles que je vends à des prix plus accessibles. Je n'ai rien inventé, de nombreux jeunes créateurs font la même chose... C'est la nouvelle vague.  
\- Que pour hommes ?  
\- Presque essentiellement, mes clientes se comptent sur les doigts d'une main…  
\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, j'apprendrai à réaliser des costumes en fonction des mesures des clients qui seront vendus à des prix indécents, et à côté de ça je ferai des articles « pour tous les jours ».  
\- Quand tu auras passé plus d'une soixantaine d'heures sur un costume et vu le prix de la matière première, ça te semblera moins indécent, tu verras… » lui susurra Liv, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil espiègle.

« Déshabillez-vous.  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Enlevez votre gilet ! »

Devant le peu de réaction de l'homme qui lui faisait face et son visage outré, Liv sourit faiblement et pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Faites ce que je vous dis, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas porter atteinte à votre précieuse vertu, on va juste vous mesurer. Vous avez le droit de garder votre t-shirt si ça vous rassure. »

Severus grommela mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait mais une fois de plus, avec toute la mauvaise grâce possible. Il était affreusement mal à l'aise, comme très souvent avec les femmes. Pendant ses années à Poudlard, il n'évitait pas vraiment ces collègues féminines mais très peu d'entre elles étaient réellement des beautés susceptibles d'alimenter des fantasmes. Minerva était certainement aussi vieille que Poudlard et Sybille ressemblait plus à une sorte de gros oiseau à binocles qu'à une gravure de mode. Les autres, il n'avait pas à faire avec elles, ou si peu que le simple fait d'être désagréable suffisait à les garder à distance. Ces élèves féminines rivalisaient de stupidité et au fur et à mesure que leur scolarité avançait, elles se muaient invariablement soient en intolérables Je-sais-tout ou alors en trainées qui couraient après les joueurs de Quidditch. Un beau programme !

Avec Liv, c'était différent. Contrairement à ces élèves ou à Minerva, leur différence d'âge était moindre, et la jeune ressemblait vraiment… à une femme. Severus avait passé pas mal de temps hier à peser le pour et le contre de vivre en co-location avec elle. Il n'avait jamais apprécié la promiscuité des dortoirs pendant sa scolarité et même s'il avait à présent sa propre chambre, ils devraient certainement partager les repas ensemble et un peu de temps en soirée. Vivre avec une femme serait pour lui une première. Comme pour toutes les autres décisions qu'il avait été obligées de prendre ces derniers jours, son pragmatisme l'avait emporté : mieux vaut dans ce logement avec une co-locataire, qu'en dehors dans le froid. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il s'y ferait et que Liv n'avait pas l'air d'être une co-locataire trop envahissante.

\- P.O.V Liv -

Depuis que la prise de mesure avait commencée, Steven était droit comme un i, à croire qu'il ne respirait même plus. Jamais, dans sa carrière de tailleur, Liv n'avait rencontré une personne aussi mal à l'aise pendant la prise de mesures. Et pourtant, elle en avait vu défiler sous son mètre-ruban ! Tous les gabarits, toutes les tailles et tous les genres. Ceux qui font saillir leurs muscles pour l'impressionner, ceux qui se déshabillent complètement alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire, ceux qui racontent leurs vies pour faire tomber le stress…

Liv montrait à Steven un schéma du corps humain sur lequel étaient représentés les endroits où prendre les mesures et lui faisait la démonstration en même temps. Elle notait ces mesures à coté de celles dites « standards » et lui donnait des indications concernant leur interprétation. Voyant le malaise de son co-locataire, elle entretenait la conversation sur un ton badin pour qu'il se décoince et qu'il ne prenne pas ce moment comme une séance de torture.

« Dans la prise de mesure, il ne s'agit pas seulement de relever une liste de chiffres, mais aussi de mettre sur papier les particularités physiques d'une personne. Par exemple, la longueur de ton dos, par rapport à celle de ton buste nous indique que tu te tiens penché en avant ou que tu es légèrement vouté. Lors de l'entretien avec le client, s'il a des mesures semblables, il faudra tenir compte de cela pour proposer certaines formes plus que d'autres, pour le mettre en valeur et ne pas encore accentuer ce trait. »

Dans la foulée, elle lui apprit également qu'il avait une épaule légèrement plus haute que l'autre « mais rien d'extraordinaire » et un buste plus long que la moyenne « ce qui est assez courant chez les gens assez grands ».

« Personne n'est vraiment symétrique ! On a toujours un bras plus fort que l'autre… Dans la plupart des cas, c'est minime et n'entraîne pas ou peu de modifications sur le patron de couture. Moi par exemple, j'ai le buste court, un tour de taille quasi-inexistant et un tour de cuisse de compétition ! Mais grâce à la mesure « hauteur de poitrine », je sais que mes seins ne tombent pas, ça compense ! »

La remarque eut le mérite de décrocher un vague sourire à Steven et de détendre l'atmosphère. Il se décrispa et la fin de la prise de mensurations se passa dans une relative bonne humeur. Liv avait immédiatement sentit qu'il n'appréciait pas le contact ou qu'on soit trop proche de lui, elle ne faisait que de l'effleurer du bout du mètre-ruban, et limitait ces contacts au strict minimum. Elle se disait qu'avec le temps, quand il sera plus en confiance, il sera moins glacial. Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois ou ces dernières années. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'un évènement grave qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la rue, et pour ça qu'il était si distant et méfiant envers elle ?

Elle avait également remarqué, à travers le tissu blanc de son t-shirt, que Steven devait porter un tatouage sur le bras sans pour autant en deviner les contours, il y portait souvent la main. Cela avait l'air de le mettre mal à l'aise et ça pouvait être une raison de sa volonté de garder son t-shirt pendant la prise de mesure. Elle avait déjà eu un client qui regrettait un tatouage sur le bras et ne commandait que des chemises à manches longues pour le cacher, elle respecta donc son intimité et ne fit aucune remarque.

Ils passèrent ensuite à une phase laborieuse qui consistait à tracer le patron de son tronc grâce aux mesures collectées, c'était un peu comme une carte du monde mise à plat, il fallait reproduire en deux dimensions ce qui existait en relief dans la réalité. Cela leur prit tout le reste de la journée, plus une grande partie de la soirée pour que Steven comprenne à quoi tous ces traits correspondaient en se plongeant dans ses notes.

A la fin de la journée, elle le questionna sur ces impressions : pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas encore à se faire une idée du métier qui allait être le sien bientôt. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas était que ça avait l'air d'être rigoureux et codifié, on savait où on allait, pas de place, dans un premier temps, pour de l'improvisation.

Liv était affalée sur le canapé, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone portable, qui lui répondait régulièrement en vibrant ou en émettant de brefs signaux sonores. Des propositions d'amis pour sortir, auxquelles elle ne souhaitait pas donner suite, peu motivée à mettre le nez dehors à cette heure. Lasse, elle le posa sur la table basse et se tourna vers l'homme à sa droite, qui triait ses notes.

« Steven, vous préférez thaï ou italien ?  
\- A propos de quoi ?  
\- Du repas de ce soir… On commande chez le thaï ou chez l'italien ?  
\- Euh… Comme vous voulez.  
\- Est-ce que vous cuisinez ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant, soudain intéressée.  
« Non, pas vraiment. Disons que je peux chauffer de la nourriture pour m'alimenter, mais ça s'arrête là.  
\- Dommage. Il faudrait vraiment que je trouve des co-locataires qui sachent cuisiner, moi j'ai horreur de ça. Bon ben ça sera du thaï ce soir, je m'occupe de la commande, un truc qui arrache, ça nous fera du bien après cette journée. »

Liv adorait la nourriture piquante, elle y était habituée et n'aurait pu imaginer la réaction de son voisin de table quand il testa son plat. En effet, c'était piquant. Il eut beau éponger la sauce avec le riz pour moins sentir le feu du piment lui piquer le fond de la gorge, ça restait une expérience mémorable qui lui laissa le visage rouge pendant quelques heures. Entre deux bouchées, Liv lui annonça que cette semaine, ils resteraient à la maison pour travailler, ces deux jeunes apprentis étant en classe. Cela serait l'occasion de se consacrer essentiellement à l'apprentissage de base de patronage et de couture.

-oooo—

« Oui… Un apprentissage, une réorientation quoi ! Prince… P-R-I… Enfin, Prince, comme dans prince et princesse, c'est pas compliqué à écrire. Steven. Oui. S-T-E-V-E-N… Oui, je patiente… Hum Hum… Non, ne me repassez pas le service de… Ok, je patiente… »

Steven venait de sortit une tête endormie par l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Quand il vit la jeune femme au téléphone, il la referma et ne ressorti que quelques minutes plus tard, correctement habillé avant de se mettre en quête de thé dans la cuisine. Il secoua la boîte de thé dans sa direction, lui demandant du regard si elle voulait une tasse. Toujours en ligne, elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et continua de piétiner pendant que son interlocuteur la faisait attendre. Une voix dans l'appareil la ramena à la réalité.

« Oui, bonjour… Oui l'apprentissage commencerait à partir de cette semaine, la semaine prochaine au plus tard. En fait j'ai un apprenti qui aura terminé sa formation à la fin du mois, et Steven va le remplacer mais j'aimerai qu'il y ait quelques jours en commun pour le passage des connaissances. Hum Hum… J'ai eu une dame de l'association pour l'insertion des personnes sans-papiers à qui j'ai déjà expliqué tout ça, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait vous envoyer les formulaires qui vont bien… Oui je patiente… encore ! »

Liv posa sa main sur le micro du téléphone et dit à voix basse à l'homme en face d'elle qu'elle était en ligne avec la chambre des métiers et qu'elle espérait régler bientôt ces problèmes d'inscriptions. Visiblement, l'identité « Steven Prince » existait et avait été retrouvée par la sécurité sociale même s'il n'y avait presque rien dans le dossier. Il était juste précisé que l'homme était professeur et sa date de naissance. Pas d'indication concernant l'établissement dans lequel il avait enseigné ou d'autres informations utiles. Ce qui rassura Liv, c'est que pour l'instant, tout ce qu'avait dit Steven collait avec les informations qu'elle avait trouvées. Visiblement, il n'avait pas de casier judiciaire non plus, tant mieux. Après la vague de ces mystérieuses attaques contre les londoniens qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques mois, on ne savait plus trop à qui faire confiance !

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa conversation avec la chambre des métiers était terminée et l'affaire semblait réglée. Devant sa tasse de thé, Liv résuma tout à son co-locataire avant de lui annoncer qu'aujourd'hui, il allait coudre le patron de base tracé la veille et qu'il allait devoir l'essayer.

Autant qu'il se prépare psychologiquement ! Pour lui remonter le moral ce matin, elle avait exhumé de la salle de bain un rasoir. OK, c'était un rasoir jetable qui croupissait depuis des mois au fond d'un tiroir et qui avait du servir pour ses jambes il y a des années, mais il avait le mérite d'exister et il coupait encore. Steven en fit bon usage, quelques minutes plus tard il sortait de la salle de bain les joues lisses, et marmonna un vague merci. Cela le changeait, il avait un visage ovale et les joues creusées, la peau légèrement olivâtre. Son nez avait la forme d'un bec d'aigle et était imposant, mais une fois ces joues un peu plus remplies, cela ne serait plus aussi visible. Liv se dit qu'il pourrait éventuellement faire quelque chose pour ces cheveux, un peu les couper par exemple, mais quand elle évoqua le sujet, elle vit son co-locataire se raidir, elle venait de toucher une corde sensible.

"Steven, rien de très grave! Juste couper un peu pour qu'ils aient tous la même longueur. Vous pourrez toujours les attacher." se défendit-elle.  
"Je n'attache jamais mes cheveux, ils sont très bien comme ça. Vous ne m'approcherez pas avec des ciseaux.  
\- Comme vous voulez, c'était juste une suggestion."

\- P.O.V. Severus -

Severus commençait à se poser des questions concernant sa capacité à supporter la jeune femme au quotidien. Ils se connaissaient à peine et elle voulait tout changer en lui. Il comprenait que l'intention était positive, qu'elle voulait bien faire, mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le bichonne ou qu'on le change. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait des remarques sur ces vêtements ou sa coupe de cheveux? Non, il trouvait le fait d'avoir deux couleurs de cheveux dans une même chevelure assez étrange, mais il le gardait pour lui. A ces yeux, la jeune femme était impertinente.

"Tu vas t'y habituer, il faut aller de l'avant, tourner la page. Steven le Moldu, penser comme Steven le Moldu…" se répétait-il à loisir.

Ils étaient de retour dans la salle de couture, Severus était devant la machine à coudre et n'osait pas s'assoir. C'était plus fort que lui, même s'il essayait de penser "Steven" et de faire des efforts pour s'adapter, certaines étapes étaient plus dures que d'autres.

"Ben alors Steven, elle ne va pas vous attaquer, cette pauvre machine. Et moi je ne vais pas faire le boulot à votre place, alors on commence."

Elle tapa sur le dossier de la chaise et la recula pour inviter son collègue à s'y installer. Lui faisant une rapide description de l'engin, elle lui proposa des exercices de bases pour se familiariser avec la bête. Ensuite, le nouvel apprenti s'attaquerait à la réalisation d'une chemise pour garnir sa garde-robe.

Un pied nu sur la pédale pour mieux doser la vitesse de marche, Severus faisait défiler le tissu. Il imaginait le ridicule de la scène, l'ancien Mangemort installé devant sa machine à coudre; cependant il s'appliquait. Quoi qu'il entreprenne, il voulait toujours être le meilleur et maîtriser parfaitement le domaine dans lequel il investissait du temps. Maintenant que sa décision était prise, il voulait se donner les moyens d'arriver à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Mais surtout, et c'était la raison principale de son application, il voulait penser à autre chose. Autre chose que le monde sorcier, autre chose de Poudlard, qu'Harry Potter, que Voldemort… Alors, les listes de centimètres, de termes techniques, toutes ces nouveautés étaient les bienvenues, elles gonflaient et occupaient son esprit. Il voulait donner une chance à Steven le Moldu d'exister.

Derrière lui, Liv lui donnait des instructions précises.

A la surprise de Severus, il constata qu'elle était en fait assez autoritaire. Elle ne régnait pas forcément par la terreur, comme lui le faisait à l'époque dans ses classes, mais plutôt en piquant son orgueil et en le défiant de faire ceci ou cela. Si ça trainait, elle le corrigeait, le faisait refaire. Encore et encore. Et encore. Elle ne le lâchait pas, Liv lui faisait découdre, reprendre jusqu'à ce que le résultat lui convienne. Les nerfs de l'ancien sorcier étaient en pelote et à plusieurs reprises il fut tenté de lui balancer son morceau d'étoffe dans la figure tant il trouvait qu'elle exagérait dans ses exigences.

La jeune femme était penchée derrière lui, les mains sur le dossier de sa chaise et commentait ou donnait des instructions (des ordres selon Severus).

Elle portait un jean tout simple, et une chemise blanche à fines rayures bleues nouée à la taille, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes laissaient apercevoir le début de ce qui semblait être un grand tatouage sur tout le bras et une partie de l'épaule. Severus en voyait certains morceaux : il débutait un niveau du poignet gauche, il y avait des poissons, des vagues, des nuages qui se mêlaient… Au dessus de la poitrine, des lettres rondes toutes en pleins et déliés formaient des mots qu'il ne pouvait lire, la chemise en cachait une partie, un collier à grosses perles en bois masquant le bas du cou. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme avec autant de tatouages. Bien entendu, étant Mangemort, il avait rencontré des femmes portant la Marque, mais aucune ne l'affichait de manière ostentatoire. Liv avait un style qui était très différent de celui des femmes que Severus côtoyait habituellement, un style beaucoup plus masculin. Sa façon d'être n'était pas non plus un exemple de délicatesse.

"Bon, on ne va pas coudre au milieu devant, pour faciliter l'essayage et voir comment ça vous va, on mettra des épingles. Allez Steven, faites tomber le haut et passez-moi ça."

Constatant, une fois de plus, la réticence de son collègue, Liv tenta d'expliquer la démarche.

"Hé, dans l'immédiat vous êtes votre seul mannequin, et vous avez besoin de remplir votre placard, on peut dire qu'on joint l'utile à l'agréable. Je comprends que les essayages ne soient pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant, mais ils sont nécessaires, et surtout cruciaux pour vraiment adapter ce qu'on fait à la personne qui le portera. Sinon, autant aller acheter des chemises pourries chez Mark&amp;Spencer et s'épargner tout ce travail. Rappelez-vous, c'est aux vêtements de s'adapter à vous, pas le contraire. Les mesures et les calculs nous ont aidés à réaliser le patron sur papier, mais il faut l'essayage pour le valider et le corriger.  
\- Oui, je sais, c'est juste que… Enfin bref, c'est bon, je vais le faire.  
\- Vous voulez que je sorte? Pendant que vous passez le gabarit-test?  
\- Non, ça ira."

Liv essayait d'arrondir les angles, Severus s'en rendait compte et malgré que la situation ne lui plaise pas, il appréciait l'intention. Faisant face au mur pour ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme, il se débarrassa de son pull et passa rapidement l'espèce de gilet sans manches dont il venait de finir d'assembler les cotés. La marque était bien visible sur son avant-bras, mais il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper, elle ne signifiait rien en ce lieu. Maintenant qu'il avait enfilé son gabarit, il restait planté comme un piquet, les bras ballants, à attendre la suite. Liv s'approcha et épingla l'avant du gabarit, du cou à la taille et lui ordonna de se détendre.

"Les bras le long du corps, pas trop collés, on se tient droit. Et on ne bouge pas. Non, pas en appui sur une jambe, répartissez bien le poids de votre corps. C'est bien. Vous pouvez respirer maintenant Steven, ça va aller."

Régulièrement, elle se moquait gentiment de lui, ce qui le faisait un peu grincer des dents, mais il ne la remballait pas à chaque fois car ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant. Elle le poussa devant un miroir et se plaça derrière lui.

"Bon, nous avons la base. A votre avis, que faut-il corriger? Le but est que ce gabarit reflète votre morphologie."

Severus s'étudia dans le miroir, habillé de son gabarit en toile beige. Que pouvait-il dire d'intelligent pour prouver qu'il avait déjà assimilé quelques connaissances? Il se voyait dans le miroir, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui pendaient le long de ces joues. Oui, il faudrait peut être un peu couper...

"Alors Steven? Où est-ce que ça baille, où est-ce que le tissu tire?  
\- Sur l'épaule, là, il y a des plis.  
\- Tout à fait. On reprend donc de la matière ici."

Elle épingla le surplus de tissu et Severus constata immédiatement la différence.

"Quoi d'autre? Il y a un autre endroit où il est nécessaire de reprendre de la matière."

Il étudia la silhouette devant lui, faisant abstraction du fait qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Liv était toujours derrière lui, son sourire et ses yeux pétillants ne le quittaient pas. Elle avait l'air si heureuse de partager sa passion et ses connaissance que Severus se sentait obligé de participer et de se donner du mal.

" Sur les cotés?  
\- En effet, on peut retirer un peu de matière là, pour cintrer un peu plus. On ne l'enlève pas uniquement sur les cotés, mais aussi ici et ici, en approfondissant les pinces. Regardez, j'épingle comme ça… C'est mieux, non?  
\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop serré?  
\- C'est un gabarit, une base, pas un vêtement, il faut que ça soit ajusté."

Liv pinçait le tissu et épinglait pour resserrer le gabarit, Severus la laissait faire sans rien dire mais le contact avec la jeune femme le perturbait un peu. Aux yeux de celle-ci, rien ne semblait dérangeant mais pour lui, la sensation de ses mains sur son corps était nouvelle. Les femmes ne se bousculaient pas pour le tripoter, en temps normal...

"Vu votre physique, vous pouvez vous permettre de porter des vêtements près du corps. Pas moulants, mais ajustés. Vous n'en portiez jamais?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop…  
\- Comment ça? Vous portiez quel genre de fringues?  
\- Noires."

Cette réponse la fit éclater de rire, il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir été particulièrement cocasse. Liv essuya une petite larme au coin de l'oeil, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

"Steven, je crois que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais vous pouvez être vraiment drôle. Sans le vouloir en plus!"

Lui? Drôle? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était drôle. Jamais. Obtus, désagréable, graisseux, ça il connaissait, mais… drôle? Cela le fit plaisir et il sourit, un petit sourire, mais sincère.

Tout à coup, il se sentit transporté des années en arrière, l'école, l'adolescence, les Maraudeurs, tout ça… Est-ce que lui aussi, allait avoir droit à sa période d'insouciance? A presque quarante ans, il était temps. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas toute la troupe de Potter et Black pour l'humilier, pas de vils sorciers pour le corrompre. Steven le Moldu était drôle, Liv venait de le dire. Steven était cool, il vivait dans un quartier branché de Londres en co-location avec une jeune femme sympathique et allait bientôt exercer une travail dans la mode. Severus reniflerait de dédain à l'énoncé de cette situation, mais Steven lui, trouverait ça chouette et profiterait de sa vie. Sa nouvelle vie.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Liv, qui fut surprise pas tant de désinvolture, et il lui sourit, un vrai sourire qui venait du fond du coeur.

"Je pense également qu'on peut reprendre au niveau des aisselles, ça baille un peu et il y a un gros plis. Et aussi au niveau du col, ça me serre."

Liv lui rendit son sourire et épingla les corrections. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la tête de son co-locataire, mais elle s'en fichait.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Encore une fois (comme à chaque début de chapitre), merci à tous les lecteurs et les personnes qui laissent des reviews (déjà 15!), ça fait tellement plaisir! Les statistiques sont aussi vraiment impressionnantes et montrent que cette histoire est lue (et, je l'espère, pas que par des robots de google!), youpi!_

_Comme j'ai un chapitre d'avance en stock, je poste celui-ci plus tôt que prévu. Faut en profiter :)  
Il est très long (presque 10 000 mots!) et traite essentiellement de l'interaction entre les personnages._

_Dans le chapitre suivant, vous retrouverez une tête connue... très connue. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse à vos idées sur son identité. Allez, quelques indices, sous forme de S : sorcier, serment, sureau et... sexy! ;)_

_A bientôt!_

\- P.O.V Liv -

La semaine de travail à la maison passa à toute vitesse, le duo nouvellement formé avait beaucoup bossé, Liv avait à peine eu le temps de faire sa dose de sport hebdomadaire. Comme elle le prévoyait, Steven se montrait très méticuleux dans son travail: il était précis, assimilait rapidement les connaissances et posait des questions pertinentes. Son implication était également indéniable, même s'il grimaçait régulièrement quand elle lui demandait de recommencer certaines coutures et qu'il contestait parfois les instructions et souvent les remarques. Dans l'ensemble il s'agissait de l'apprenti le plus prometteur qu'elle avait côtoyé. Il faut dire que Steven était le premier adulte qu'elle suivait en apprentissage, les précédentes personnes formées sortaient tout juste de l'école.

Liv s'arrêta à un feu rouge et continua de trottiner sur place, pour ne pas prendre froid. Nous étions en plein hiver et les températures étaient négatives depuis des jours et des jours mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller courir régulièrement. Ses gros écouteurs vissés sur le crâne lui diffusaient de la musique criarde qui l'encourageait à maintenir un rythme soutenu. Le petit bonhomme passa au vert et elle eu juste le temps de souffler sur ses gants pour réchauffer ses doigts à travers le tissu avant de s'élancer pour traverser la rue et commencer la traversée du parc.

La veille, Steven avait terminé sa première chemise, et même si elle n'était pas parfaite, était tout à fait portable. Quand il l'avait mise pour la première fois, elle avait vu dans ces yeux une lueur de satisfaction, ce coté "c'est moi qui l'ai fait", on pouvait dire qu'il était fier comme un pou.

En milieu de semaine, il avait coupé ses cheveux. Enfin, "massacrer" était plutôt le terme adéquat. Il avait tenté de se faire une coupe avec les ciseaux de la pièce de couture ce qui lui avait valu une belle crise de Liv : les ciseaux à tissu, c'est ex-clu-si-ve-ment réservé au tissu, sinon on abîme le tranchant.

Ils avaient pu rattraper le désastre de justesse, Liv avait taillé les cheveux en dessous des oreilles, un tracé à peu près droit. Depuis ce jour, Steven les portait attachés (il pouvait tout juste faire une petite queue de cheval).

Leur prochain projet était un pantalon et un tissu lourd et épais était nécessaire pour sa réalisation. Liv n'en ayant pas en stock dans son appartement, elle comptait en trouver dans la réserve de son atelier. En entrant dans le local, elle trouva sur son bureau un petit mot et une boîte de chocolats.

"De très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, on se retrouve le 5 janvier.

N'abusez pas trop du chocolat et du champagne!

xoxoxo

Hannah et Terrence"

Le 5 janvier. Nous étions quoi là… Le… 23 décembre? Ah oui…. Noël! Mince, elle avait totalement zappé que pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, les deux jeunes apprentis n'étaient pas là. Bon, elle allait pouvoir bien avancer avec Steven, qu'il soit un minimum autonome début janvier, pour exécuter des tâches mineures. Son atelier était fermé entre Noël et nouvel an, sauf sur rendez-vous. Cela tombait bien, elle voulait terminer quelques modèles pour la collection de printemps et avait une commande de deux chemises à honorer pour la semaine prochaine, un client régulier qu'elle connaissait depuis des années.

Dans la réserve, elle trouva un reste de lainage noir à chevrons tons sur tons, ça sera parfait pour le pantalon, il y avait tout juste de quoi y couper un pantalon, et encore. Pour les fonds de poche et l'intérieur de la ceinture, ils utiliseront un autre tissu et ça devrait suffire.

A son retour dans l'appartement, Steven était à l'endroit où elle l'avait abandonné 2 heures plus tôt : dans la pièce de couture, en train de démonter la doublure de la veste donnée par M. Hanker quand il était dans la rue dans le but de l'autopsier. Il venait de terminer de découdre tous les points retenant la doublure au tissu principal avec un ciseau de brodeuse, avait retiré la doublure et maintenant il examinait, songeur, le "squelette" qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

"C'est peut-être un peu prématuré, Steven, de vous attaquer à une veste! Faites-nous plutôt du thé…" lui lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil amical.

La remarque le sortit de sa contemplation, il n'avait même pas entendu Liv rentrer. La jeune femme était en train de retirer ses baskets recouvertes de neige fondue et déposait ses gants sur le radiateur tout proche. Sur le canapé, un morceau de tissu noir dépassait d'un sachet en plastique, elle avait trouvé son bonheur.

Malgré une semaine passée ensemble à travailler dans la petite pièce de couture, Steven ne s'était pas pour autant décoincé et elle avait dû beaucoup insister pour qu'il accepte de l'appeler Liv et non Miss Temperton; a un moment elle avait cru allait devoir l'appeler M. Prince. Le tutoiement était totalement inenvisageable pour Steven, ils en étaient donc restés aux prénoms, mais avaient conservé le vouvoiement.

Leurs journées étaient bien remplies par le début de l'apprentissage, entrecoupées par les pauses cigarettes de Liv et quelques tasses de thé. Tôt le matin, avant le petit déjeuner, Liv allait courir et ramenait parfois du pain. Le midi, ils mangeaient peu et sur le pouce, voir pas du tout et cela n'avait l'air de ne déranger ni l'un ni l'autre. Parfois, Liv avait un cours de sport entre midi et deux et abandonnait son collègue. Le soir ils commandaient un repas qu'ils se faisaient livrer (trop froid pour aller chercher quoi que ce soit selon Liv) et ensuite, Steven s'enfermait dans sa chambre et Liv finissait la soirée à regarder des séries à la télé en pianotant sur sa tablette ou en travaillant sur la nouvelle collection de printemps. L'éclate totale! Il était évident que Steven était une sorte d'ermite avare de paroles. Samedi dernier, Liv avait enfin accepté l'invitation d'amis à sortir dans un bar, avait proposé à Steven de l'accompagner, histoire de se changer un peu les idées mais ce dernier avait refusé, un peu comme si elle lui avait suggéré de se jeter par la fenêtre.

"Bon, pour le pantalon, on a la matière première, maintenant on va discuter de la forme. Voici ce que je vous propose comme patrons, ce sont des modèles que j'ai créés la saison dernière. Le modèle 78 me semble idéal, pas hyper complexe, le métrage de tissu est suffisant et la coupe vous irait bien. J'ai les pièces du patron en stock dans le tiroir le plus bas de la commode de pièce de couture, classeur 2013/02, modèle 78."

Elle lui tendit la tablette. Steven fit défiler les photos des modèles de pantalons. Elle avait remarqué qu'il aimait bien se servir de la tablette, pourtant il n'avait pas téléphone portable et ne montrait pas d'attrait pour les appareils électroniques en général. La console de jeux ne l'avait jamais tenté (elle prenait la poussière vers la télé depuis des mois) et il semblait éviter l'ordinateur comme la peste.

Il avait fait des photos des étapes de la réalisation de sa chemise et les conservait dans un dossier à son nom. Liv lui avait proposé d'utiliser l'appareil photo pour cela, plus adapté que la tablette, mais elle avait braqué Steven en lui expliquant comment transférer les photos prises d'une machine à l'autre. Pour lui, c'était plus simple de prendre les photos directement avec la tablette. Il cliquait sur "Appareil photos", tout s'enregistrait et il pouvait tout retrouver au même endroit.

Au départ, elle avait été un peu réticente à l'idée de partager la tablette, mais comme Steven n'en abusait pas et n'avait pas l'air de fouiller dans les documents ne le concernant pas, elle laissait couler. Elle n'avait rien de bien confidentiel sur cette tablette...

"Est-ce que…"

Steven semblait hésiter sur la formulation de sa phrase. Il tenait toujours la tablette dans les mains et fixait gravement l'écran. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière, juste quelques mèches plus courtes lui tombaient sur le visage, vestige du désastre capillaire du début de semaine. Il portait un vieux jeans et gilet matelassé noir sans manches sur un pull en maille fine d'un gris foncé.

"Oui Steven, je vous écoute.

\- Que pensez-vous de rajouter des poches sur les cotés et un revers en bas, comme sur le 77? Et de le faire moins montant, je n'aime pas trop sentir mon pantalon sous les bras.

\- Tout est possible! Je vous ferai faire des poches bien compliquées, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous."

Elle était ravie de ses suggestions, pas qu'elles soient extraordinairement originales, mais elles montraient que Steven avait prit le temps de regarder les modèles et avait voulu, délibérément, que le sien soit personnalisé. Il comprenait la finalité du travail de Liv, ou du moins il commençait à comprendre.

\- P.O.V Severus -

Cette saleté de tissu était très épais, Severus avait mal à la main et pourtant il n'avait pas encore terminé de couper toutes les pièces de son futur pantalon. Pour la première fois, Liv l'avait laissé seul dans la salle de couture pendant qu'elle s'accordait une pause. Elle faisait craquer sa nuque raide à force d'être penchée sur le chemise bleu ciel qu'elle préparait depuis le matin et tapotait sur son téléphone portable, souriant de temps en temps quand elle recevait une réponse accompagnée d'un "ting". Du moins, c'était l'interprétation de Severus.

Dans son dos, les enceintes de la chaîne hifi diffusaient de la musique rock, Liv travaillait toujours avec un fond sonore. Même si ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, Severus s'y était accoutumé, mais contrairement à sa collège, il ne pouvait pas chantonner ou bouger en rythme sur sa chaise, ne connaissant pas la plupart des titres. Liv aimait la musique, elle devait aimer danser, vu la façon dont certaines chansons la faisaient se trémousser sur sa chaise.

En une semaine, il s'était pris au jeu, il avait apprécié la réalisation de sa première chemise. Ce n'avait pas été évident, il pouvait même dire que ça avait été plus difficile que ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé, mais il ne saurait dire si cela était dû aux exigences de Liv ou à son inexpérience. Il avait beaucoup aimé le moment lors duquel il avait choisi son tissu parmi une sélection de coton, cela avait été à la fois excitant et futile. Il avait touché, caressé, et froissé les étoffes, comme il avait vu sa tutrice le faire avant de porter son choix, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, sur un coton uni d'un violet bleuté.

Quand il avait effectué l'essayage final, le résultat avait été bluffant, surtout du point de vue du confort. Il s'était regardé dans le miroir et s'était trouvé… mis en valeur. Comme s'il avait eu l'air plus carré d'épaules, plus athlétique et mieux proportionné. La surprise avait dû se lire sur son visage, cela avait fait sourire Liv qui se tenait à coté de lui, visiblement émue. D'après elle, il était converti, jamais plus il n'accepterait de porter une chemise de supermarché (ce qui, à ces yeux, incluait tout ce qui n'était pas fait sur-mesure) à moins de vouloir se déguiser en épouvantail.

Avait-il ressenti ce sentiment, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, lors de ces années d'enseignement? De voir dans les yeux de ces élèves une lueur d'intérêt voir d'émerveillement? Il pensa à Granger, oui, elle avait apprécié ces cours, même s'il avait utilisé beaucoup de temps à passer ses nerfs sur elle. Quelques Serpentards s'étaient illustrés en Potions, mais il fallait être honnête, son cours n'avait jamais déchainé les passions.

Les grands yeux bleus maquillés en argenté de Liv se plissaient quand elle souriait, son nez se retroussait légèrement et ses pommettes remontaient. Elle lui avait fait une brève accolade pour le féliciter et Severus n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de rester bloqué comme s'il avait eu un balai dans les fesses, retenant sa respiration. Ensuite, il s'était trouvé stupide et coincé de ne pas avoir au moins rendu l'accolade, ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué, mais il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de comportement.

S'arrêtant pour masser sa main endolorie, Severus tourna la tête pour détailler la jeune femme dans le salon, installée en tailleur sur le canapé. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en catogan, les mèches plus claires lui caressaient la nuque, elle portait une tunique asymétrique chocolat, boutonnée sur le coté et un caleçon assorti en dessous, les pieds étaient nus, elle ne portait jamais de chaussons. Tombant sur ces épaules, une grande écharpe en dentelle beige s'enroulait mollement autour de son cou. Elle était très concentrée sur son téléphone, et vu le bruit qui résonnait dans la pièce, elle devait jouer à ce jeu où il faut aligner des bonbons. C'était sa pause pour décompresser, s'accorder quelques minutes à aligner des rangées de bonbons colorés. Liv avait essayé de convertir Severus, mais il n'avait pas la rapidité nécessaire pour dépasser les premiers niveaux et avait rapidement abandonné.

Pour une fois, elle était habillée de manière féminine, elle était jolie comme ça. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se sentant observée et sourit à Severus avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ces rangées de bonbons virtuels. Il aimait bien ses yeux, ces immenses yeux bleus foncés, si expressifs. Chez une femme, il regardait toujours les yeux en premiers et chez elle, c'est ce qui était de plus impressionnant. C'était ce qui l'avait marqué chez Lily à l'époque, une couleur verte comme les feuilles d'un arbre au printemps. Lily… Il était loin le temps de Lily, même si elle tenait toujours une place prépondérante dans son coeur. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la remplacer, et ne cherchait toujours pas à le faire, c'était impossible. Lily était la seule femme qui avait compté pour lui, il chérissait son souvenir.

Par curiosité, il s'était demandé si Liv était célibataire. Il semblait que oui, aucun homme n'était venu depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il y a maintenant une dizaine de jours. Pourtant, elle passait du temps sur son téléphone à envoyer des messages, peut-être à un homme qu'elle souhaitait séduire? Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais posé la question, cela ne le regardait pas et elle pourrait s'imaginer des choses.

"Un homme qui aime l'odeur de tabac froid…" se dit-il, amer.

C'était le gros point noir de vivre avec Liv, cette odeur qu'elle avait collée en permanence sur elle, cette odeur de cigarette froide, même si elle fumait systématiquement dehors, porte fermée. Severus ne savait comment aborder le sujet, c'était délicat, elle était chez elle. Liv fumait une bonne dizaine de cigarettes dans la journée, cigarettes qu'elle préparait et roulait le matin.

"Et qui aime la bouffe en boîte et le sport à outrance!"

Le sport et la cigarette étaient les deux choses qui rythmaient la vie de Liv, en plus de son travail. Elle courait tous les matins pendant au moins trente minutes, malgré la neige, le froid, la pluie… Elle faisait aussi de la natation et une sorte de danse dont Severus avait oublié le nom et qui la faisait rentrer tard certains soirs. Il était étonné par le mode de vie de Liv, il pensait qu'une jeune femme de cet âge n'aspirerait qu'à une vie de famille mais cette dernière ne semblait pas intéressée par cela, faisant passer sa vie professionnelle avant toute chose.

-oooo-

Le pantalon était terminé, certaines parties avaient été laborieuses et avaient nécessitées plusieurs tentatives, comme la braguette. Severusy avait passé toute la journée d'hier et une grande partie de celle d'aujourd'hui, sous la supervision et le regard scrutateur de Liv avec qui il partageait la pièce de couture. Elle tenait à boucler sa commande de chemises aujourd'hui pour pouvoir travailler sur ces collections dès le lendemain.

Se fixant dans le miroir, il avait du mal à détacher son regard du pantalon, à ces yeux quelque chose clochait. Il interrompit Liv qui effectuait un repassage soigné de ces chemises, enfin terminées.

"Liv, j'ai l'impression que la jambe droite est de travers. Qu'en pensez-vous?"

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de sa table à repasser.

"Elle a l'air de travers, car elle est de travers.

\- Comment ça?

\- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer une distorsion du tissu?

\- Je ne vois pas, j'ai appliqué le même procédé pour les deux jambes.

\- Il est clair que non, sinon elles seraient identiques, ne pensez-vous pas? Mais ce n'est peut-être pas au niveau de l'assemblage que le problème s'est produit.

\- A la coupe? J'ai mal coupé mon tissu, vous l'avez vu et vous n'avez rien dit? Vous m'avez laissé m'enfoncer dans mon erreur?" s'emporta-t-il, visiblement outré par son comportement.

Liv venait de terminer de placer des épingles pour maintenir les pointes du col en place et rangeait les chemises dans un emballage en papier. Elle leva enfin les yeux et planta son regard électrique dans les yeux sombres de Severus.

"Comme ça, vous ferez plus attention la prochaine fois lors de la coupe, et vérifierez l'alignement de votre étoffe avant de vous précipiter."

Agacé par tant de mauvaise foi et de fourberie, il avait une tonne de remarques à faire et était prêt à se défendre par tous les moyens quand elle enchaîna. Définitivement, cette fille avait du Serpentard en elle, c'était évident.

"Bon, moi je vais courir, je suis restée assise toute la journée. Je vous abandonne, regardez sur le frigo s'il y a quelque chose qui vous tente pour ce soir."

La traduction étant : choisissez-nous quelque chose à manger parmi la liste de traiteurs qui trône à la cuisine. Les genoux de Liv craquèrent quand elle se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre et enfiler son pantalon de sport collant et commencer à s'équiper pour lutter contre le froid. Elle avait atteint le stade où elle superposait les pantalons, et portait de guêtres en laine aux chevilles et des moufles tellement épaisses qu'elle ne pouvait même plus faire défiler les chansons avec son appareil musical.

Sa tutrice avait quitté l'appartement depuis moins de dix minutes qu'on toqua à la porte. Pourtant, Steven n'avait pas encore appelé le livreur et, à sa connaissance, rien n'était prévu pour le repas de ce soir. Comme il ne bougeait pas, les coups s'amplifièrent. Cela le sortit de sa mauvaise humeur et il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir le visage souriant, bien que très étonné, de M. Hanker.

"Bonsoir Monsieur… Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Edmond Hanker. Liv n'est pas là?

\- Bonsoir M. Hanker. Entrez donc, Liv est sortie courir, elle devrait être là dans moins de trente minutes.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais… Est-ce qu'on se connaît? Vous m'êtes familier.

\- Euh oui, on peut dire ça… Steven Prince, c'est moi qui…

\- Oh, je me souviens. C'est vous qui habitiez en face de chez Bigelow !"

Doux euphémisme pour dire que son squat était au bout de la rue à coté de l'immeuble en construction! Le vieil homme lui sourit de plus belle et lui tendit des sachets en plastique avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

"Et bien, vous allez m'aider à préparer tout ça et me raconter comment vous avez atterri ici!

\- C'est à dire… C'est une longue histoire!

\- J'ai tout mon temps, et cette dinde doit cuire au moins deux heures. Sortez là du sachet, il faut la farcir. Normalement, il y a toujours un grand plat dans le placard là bas, merci."

Steven conta donc son épopée au vieux tailleur, qui l'écouta en silence, concentré en même temps à la confection de la farce pour la dinde.

"Cette dinde est assez grande pour trois, cela évitera à Liv d'en manger jusqu'à nouvel an. Presque tous les ans, quand je n'ai rien de prévu, je passe la voir pour Noël. Sinon, la connaissant, elle passerait les fêtes enfermée dans son bureau ou à attraper la mort à courir sous la neige! Mais je ne m'annonce jamais, sinon elle trouverait une excuse pour refuser et passer le réveillon à manger des nouilles natures seule devant sa télévision."

Severus n'ajouta pas qu'il n'avait jamais vu Liv faire cuire des pâtes, mais son demi-sourire dû le laisser entendre. C'est vrai qu'on était le 24 décembre, le temps passait si vite depuis qu'il avait aménagé qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. De toute évidence, Liv n'en avait rien à faire des fêtes de fin d'année. N'avait-elle pas de contact avec sa famille? Il ne s'autorisa pas à poser la question à M. Hanker, il s'agissait de la vie privée de sa co-locataire et cela ne le regardait pas. Pourtant… la curiosité était grande.

Le Maître Sartorial, comme il était surnommé dans la rue, était de bonne compagnie et pendant que la dinde, dignement fourrée de marrons et entourée de patates douces, était au four, il questionna Severus sur ses occupations actuelles et son regard fut attiré par la carcasse de veste qui gisait encore sur la table de couture. Severus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Qu'allait penser M. Hanker de voir la veste qu'il lui avait donnée ainsi démembrée? L'apprenti avait continué à la découdre, prenait des notes et listait des questions qu'il poserait à Liv plus tard, quand elle aurait le temps. Il cherchait aussi parfois des réponses lui-même, en feuilletant dans la bibliothèque.

" M. Hanker, je…

\- On dirait que ma création est une pièce de musée, pour avoir été étudiée de la sorte! Au moins, vous l'avez démontée dans les règles de l'art. Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça, une liste d'améliorations à faire?

\- Ce sont des questions, je verrai cela avec Liv quand elle aura le temps. Elle pense que c'est trop avancé à ce stade de se plonger dans la réalisation d'une veste.

\- Elle a raison, c'est mettre la charrue avant les boeufs. Mais quand elle vous jugera prêt, qu'elle me contacte, j'ai régulièrement des commandes et vous viendrez quelques jours chez moi pour voir comment ça se passe et me filer un coup de main."

Severus hocha la tête, c'était certainement un grand honneur, Liv n'arrêtait pas de répéter combien Hanker et Bereer étaient des tailleurs de premier ordre, garant d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Elle portait visiblement les deux hommes dans son coeur et le décès de M. Bereer l'avait beaucoup marqué.

" Dites-moi, M. Prince, quel est votre prochain projet?

\- Je n'y ai pas encore songé.

\- Un veston? Cela serait du meilleur effet avec votre pantalon. Du tissu comme ça, j'en ai encore en stock s'il vous en manque."

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Liv, dont le bonnet noir était entièrement recouvert de neige fondue, ce qui formait des fines gouttes d'eau. Elle ne prit pas le temps de parcourir la pièce des yeux et défit ces chaussures tout en parlant.

"Steven, je vous jure, un temps de merde mais comme j'en ai rarement vu. Et un monde dans les rues, la folie totale! et…"

Elle redressa la tête en direction de la cuisine, constata que le four était allumé et enfin, nota la présence de son ancien patron.

"Bonsoir ma chère, c'est le Père Noël qui vous rend visite.

\- J'ai été très très sage, j'ai le droit à un cadeau?

\- Oui, il pèse 5 kilos, est fourré de marrons et est dans le four depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

\- Un cadeau comme je les aime… Merci Edmond."

Une fois débarrassée de ses vêtements mouillés, elle s'approcha du vieil homme pour l'étreindre, ils avaient à peu de chose près la même taille. Il y avait vraiment une forme de paternalisme dans le comportement du vieux monsieur, à sa façon de regarder Liv, Severus voyait qu'il la chérissait.

"Jeune fille, j'espère que vous avez au moins de quoi accompagner cet oiseau…" demanda le vieil homme, en faisant semblant de vider un verre imaginaire.

"Je dois avoir du Vin Jaune, ou alors du Pinot Noir si vous préférez du rouge. Steven, une préférence?

\- Je ne m'y connais pas trop en vin. M. Hanker devrait choisir.

\- Appelez-moi Edmond… Vin Jaune et Pinot Noir!"

Les deux hommes étaient à présent installés sur le canapé, Liv entre eux, chacun avait un verre de vin à la main. La soirée commençait bien et même s'il ne connaissait pas trop Edmond, Severus était remarquablement à l'aise avec lui. C'était un homme qui avait une grande culture, parlait aussi bien de voyages que d'actualités avec une simplicité déconcertante. Régulièrement, Liv triturait son téléphone, comme à son habitude, et se faisait chahuter par son ancien patron. Il allait la charrier une fois encore quand l'appareil sonna, à la grande surprise de cette dernière qui sursauta. Elle fixait l'appareil, incrédule, et ne réagissait pas pour décrocher. Severus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir la photo de la personne qui appelait s'afficher sur l'écran. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme à la peau bronzée, au regard noisette en amande et aux cheveux longs et bouclés retenus en arrière. L'assurance qui se dégageait de cette photo irrita immédiatement Severus, ça et la beauté canaille de l'homme qui cherchait à joindre Liv.

Etonné que pour une fois elle ne réagisse pas à l'appel de la technologie, Edmond regarda également l'identité de l'appelant par dessus l'épaule de Liv.

"Liv, vous ne décrochez pas?

\- Non…"

Le malaise était palpable, si Liv avait pu avaler son téléphone pour l'empêcher de sonner devant ces amis, elle l'aurait fait. On pouvait croire qu'elle en voulait à l'appareil d'avoir relayé l'appel de ce type. Elle avait l'air énervée au possible et se leva du canapé, abandonnant l'appareil sur la table basse. Edmond ne se laissa pas ainsi congédier.

" Je croyais pourtant que Sydney…

\- Sydney et moi… Enfin bref, on s'en fiche. Passons à table, j'ai super faim."

Severus était d'accord, on s'en fichait de Sydney et de sa belle gueule, lui aussi avait le ventre qui grondait. Il termina son verre de vin d'un trait avant de passer à table. "Ting" ! Visiblement le beau gosse avait laissé un enregistrement sur la messagerie, que Liv ne daigna pas écouter. Cette interruption téléphonique eu au moins le mérite de décoller Liv de son portable de toute la soirée, elle l'avait abandonné sur le canapé.

La soirée avait été sympathique, presque familiale. Ils avaient bien mangé, bien bu, et maintenant, il fallait ranger. Edmond était rentré en taxi, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus prudent. Presque deux bouteilles de vin, à trois, ça fait quand même beaucoup d'alcool, surtout en comptant les apéritifs et les digestifs! Severus était péniblement en train de ranger les verres quand son attention fut attirée par un bruit sourd qui venait de sur le meuble du salon. A nouveau, le beau visage de Sydney s'afficha sur l'écran du téléphone. "Il est gonflé d'appeler à une heure aussi tardive", se dit Severus.

"Liv, votre téléphone sonne, c'est Sydney visiblement."

Liv était penchée devant l'évier, en train de laver les assiettes à la vitesse d'un escargot. Severus la vit se raidir mais elle ne se retourna pas et fit un geste de la main qui signifiait que c'était insignifiant.

"Pas envie de lui parler. Ce mec est aussi bête qu'il est beau.

\- Il doit être aussi idiot qu'un balai alors, vu sa photo."

Cela fit rire la jeune femme qui se débarrassa de ces gants en plastique en les abandonnant au fond de l'évier. Elle prit un verre propre que Severus n'avait pas encore rangé et se servit le fond de la bouteille de Vin Jaune. Elle plongea son regard un peu vitreux dans celui de Severus, visiblement, elle était un peu pompette.

"Il est super sexy… Il est grand, athlétique… Il danse comme un dieu et c'est… Pardonnez-moi l'expression, un super bon coup mais le problème, c'est qu'il sait tout ça. Il se croit tellement irrésistible…"

Liv se servit le reste du Pinot, s'adossant au mur, perdue dans ses pensées. Severus n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'écouter les problèmes de couple de Liv et du beau gosse. C'était extrêmement gênant, la jeune femme était d'habitude très discrète sur sa vie privée, ce qui convenait parfaitement à son co-locataire mais là, elle venait de lui lâcher un sacré morceau. Il cherchait une façon élégante de couper court avant qu'elle ne lui mette des images d'embrassades goulues dans la tête.

"Il est con comme un pelle et un peu trop possessif et ça ne me plaît pas. Je ne suis pas encore assez désespérée pour décrocher et rappliquer quand il me siffle. Pas encore. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Bon, dans un mois, je ne dirais peut-être plus la même chose, mais dans l'immédiat j'ai encore un peu d'amour propre en stock. Dommage qu'il soit ami avec mes amis, je les vois moins du coup… Tout le monde adooooooore Sydney. Ma copine Julia, avec qui je suis allée boire un verre l'autre jour m'avait dit de ne pas tomber dans le panneau, mais merde… Ce type est foutrement sexy. Quel connard. Et pas fidèle en plus, ça serait trop demandé. "

Liv avait terminé de siroter les fonds de bouteille et ne trouvait plus rien à se mettre dans le gosier, pourtant, son regard parcourait la pièce à la recherche de liquide.

" Je suis désolé pour vous Liv." fut tout ce que l'ancien sorcier trouva à dire, tant il était gêné par la tournure de la discussion. Il se dit qu'il préférait quand elle lui demandait de recommencer trente fois la même couture.

"C'est moi qui suis navrée, Steven, je vous embête avec mes histoires... Allons au lit."

Elle reposa son verre vide en soupirant, se dirigea vers sa chambre et se retourna en ouvrant la porte.

"Je voulais dire, allons au lit, chacun de son coté.

\- J'avais compris, merci. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille.

\- Avec mon taux d'alcoolémie, pas de doute!"

\- P.O.V. Liv -

"Steeeeeeevennnn…"

La voix mourante de Liv émanait de sa chambre. Il était presque midi elle n'avait pas encore émergé de son lit alors qu'en temps normal elle était très matinale pour commencer son éternel programme clope-thé-sport-sport-clope-thé-couture. Du fond de son lit et malgré la brume dans son cerveau, elle pouvait entendre que Steven jouait avec la tablette, finalement il progressait dans le jeu d'empilement de bonbons. Si au départ il ne voyait aucun intérêt à ce genre d'occupation triviale, il avait été rapidement contaminé.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeennnn… J'ai mal à la tête."

Un cachet d'aspirine et un café serré, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. La soirée de la veille avait été une agréable surprise, Edmond avait été un invité exemplaire, comme toujours, et même si elle ne l'aurait avoué, l'avoir avec elle le soir du réveillon était réconfortant. Steven avait été discret, comme à son habitude mais avait suivi les conversations avec intérêt. Il avait pas mal discuté de voyages avec Edmond, en particulier de son séjour en Norvège, qu'il avait grandement apprécié. Elle se rendait compte que c'était la première fois depuis le début du mois qu'elle avait eu une conversation avec Steven qui ne concerne pas son apprentissage ou l'organisation de la vie commune. Jamais elle n'avait pris le temps de vraiment discuter avec lui, et le connaissant, il ne ferait jamais le premier pas et serait capable de rester dans son coin pendant les deux années de sa formation sans qu'elle sache même quel est le jour de son anniversaire. Bien entendu, Steven était son apprenti et, en temps normal elle tenait toujours à garder une certaine distance pour ne pas empiéter sur ce rapport hiérarchique qui existait entre une tuteur et son élève, mais il était également son co-locataire et surtout, c'était un adulte qui savait certainement faire la part des choses.

" J'arrive Liv."

Ahhhh, il avait entend sa supplique. Liv priait pour qu'il arrive avec du café ou du thé noir. Ou alors du jus de citron pressé, enfin quelque chose qui puisse lui faire ouvrir les yeux Steven toqua à la porte et attendit qu'elle l'invite (d'un grognement) à entrer. Jamais encore il n'y avait posé le pied dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il n'avait jamais rien eu à y faire et ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait.

Liv était emmitouflée dans une couette turquoise, il voyait son bras ainsi qu'une touffe de cheveux qui sortaient au niveau de l'oreiller. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle repoussa son gros édredon et fit surface. Décoiffée et cernée, elle avait mauvaise mine, elle le savait. C'est certain qu'il ne la voyait pas sous son meilleur éclairage, et sans maquillage en plus! Elle se frotta les yeux et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, les attachant rapidement en queue de cheval avec l'élastique qu'elle gardait toujours au poignet.

"Putain, le mal de crâne horrible. C'est la misère, j'vous jure."

Elle accepta volontiers la tasse de thé brûlant qu'il lui proposa et lui lança un coup d'oeil, constatant qu'il était habillé, rasé et présentable. Ses petits yeux noirs se posèrent sur elle quelques secondes avant de faire le tour de la pièce. Elle aussi le détailla. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Liv, il avait un peu grossi, et ça n'était pas du luxe, l'ovale de son visage était un peu plus plein. Ses grands bras restaient pour le moment encore secs, de même que ses jambes mais bientôt, il allait pouvoir mieux remplir son pantalon. Contrairement à elle, il avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit moins embué.

"Vous, ça à l'air d'aller… Pas de marteau-piqueur dans la tête?

\- J'ai moins bu que vous, mais je ne suis pas d'une grande fraîcheur. Je n'ai pas encore fichu grand chose depuis ce matin.

\- Ouais, je crois qu'aujourd'hui ça sera repos et télé, pour Noël il y a toujours des rediffusions de vieux films. Mais il faut que je me lève. Et j'ai pas envie."

Steven s'était assis sur le bord du lit, presque au bout et observait la pièce qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Elle était petite mais très lumineuse, en face du lit se trouvait une porte-fenêtre menant à un minuscule balcon. Les murs étaient blancs, de même que les voilages. Un mur était occupé par une gigantesque armoire aux portes en miroir, l'autre mur par un panneau en liège recouvert de photos de mode, de croquis, de petits morceaux de tissus et d'annotations diverses. Il y avait aussi une zone, au dessus d'un petit bureau, sur laquelle s'étalaient des photos diverses d'amis, de soirées et de vacances. Et enfin, juste à coté du lit, une jolie coiffeuse avec un miroir en forme de coeur, la chaise et la tablette étaient en bois foncé. Elle venait d'y déposer sa tasse de thé vide.

Liv s'était redressée, et frissonna en sentant la différence de température entre la pièce et le cocon formé par sa couette. Elle tendit les bras vers Steven, comme une enfant qui veut qu'on la prenne dans les bras.

"Allez, aidez-moi à me lever sinon je vais hiberner pendant plusieurs jours."

Steven prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et l'attira doucement vers lui pour la sortir du lit. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour lui faciliter la tâche, une fois debout elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la robe de chambre qui était soigneusement posée sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse. Finalement, elle se ravisa et resta avec son bas de pyjama coupé très large et son top à fines bretelles. Habillée de cette manière, la plus grande partie de son grand tatouage était visible, les carpes koi sur son bras, les motifs japonisants de vagues, de nuages… Au dessus de sa poitrine, cette inscription "Hold Fast" calligraphiée, accompagnée à chaque extrémité d'hirondelles. Liv surprit le regard de Steven sur son corps, à regarder les tatouages. Tout le monde faisait ça, elle n'en était pas étonnée, ni gênée. Après tout, si on fait des tatouages, ce n'est pas en avoir honte.

" J'en ai un peu partout sur le corps, si c'est la question que vous vous posez."

Réaction immédiate, et surtout, très prévisible. Steven était devenu en quelques secondes aussi rouge qu'une tomate et regardait à présent ses pieds en toussotant. Il fit mine d'aller vers la porte. Cela la fit sourire, un homme de son âge aussi gêné par une femme en pyjama! D'un autre homme, elle se serait attendu à des réactions différentes, plus lourdingues mais l'humour graveleux n'était pas l'apanage de son co-locataire, et c'était tant mieux.

"Voulez-vous que je sorte pendant que vous vous habillez?

\- Mais enfin Steven, c'est Noël! Je compte bien traîner toute la journée en pyjama. Je mettrais peut-être un gilet, pour être décente. Non, je cherche votre cadeau.

\- Mon quoi?

\- Votre cadeau de Noël. Le père Noël est passé hier soir, vous ne l'avez pas entendu?"

Elle se pencha et sortit de sous son lit une boite emballée de papier argenté qu'elle lui tendit, très fière d'elle.

"Mais moi, je n'ai rien…

\- Comment auriez-vous pu avoir quelque chose? Vous n'avez pas encore touché de salaire. Vous comptiez voler un cadeau? Ne risquez pas la prison pour moi… Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous m'offrirez un beau cadeau pour mon anniversaire, c'est en mai…" conclut-elle d'un clin d'oeil.

Il déballa le paquet et découvrit… une paire de chaussures montantes, en cuir noir, avec une boucle argentée sur le coté. C'étaient de très belles chaussures, très élégantes et elles lui plurent dès le premier coup d'oeil. Liv avait du goût, il s'en était rendu compte. La décoration de l'appartement, ses choix de tissus, ces associations de teintes...

" J'ai regardé la taille de vos vieilles chaussures, celles-ci devraient vous aller. J'espère juste qu'elles vous plaisent. N'essayez même pas de les refuser, je vous connais, c'est ce que vous avez envie de faire, en me sortant pleins de prétextes foireux.

\- En effet, je n'ai rien à offrir en retour, c'est un très beau cadeau, utile en plus.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à faire un truc à manger pour midi, voilà, ça sera ça mon cadeau. Un sandwich à la dinde, de la soupe avec des morceaux de dinde, ce que vous voulez avec de la dinde."

Elle ouvrit son armoire et commença à farfouiller pour en extraire un gilet vert émeraude qu'elle boutonna par dessus son petit haut. Steven préférait ça, voir sa tutrice dans cet accoutrement lui semblait inconvenant bien que cela ne soit pas la vision la plus déplaisante qu'il puisse imaginer. Son pantalon lui tombait bas sur les hanches, et dans le bas de son dos, démarrant sur la hanche, il voyait d'autres traits tatoués, mais ne voulait pas regarder précisément de quoi il s'agissait. Il se sentait encore très honteux de ce qui venait de se passer il y a quelques minutes et se maudissait de ses réactions puériles et adolescentes devant une femme. Femme qui s'en fichait éperdument, c'était évident. Il était capable de terroriser sans remords des élèves et des sorciers, mais la proximité avec des femmes le mettait mal à l'aise.

Liv lança la télécommande en direction de Steven.

"Trouvez donc quelque chose de regardable en ce beau jour de Noël. Quelque chose de bien guimauve, de bien kitsch et qui ne nécessite aucune capacité cérébrale. Un bonus si c'est un film ultra connu qui passe tous les ans. Pas un truc de gosse, hein!"

\- P.O.V. Severus -

Severus faisait face aux quatre télécommandes qui étaient alignées sur le canapé. Jamais encore, il n'avait allumé la télévision, se contentant d'y jeter un coup d'oeil quand Liv regardait un programme. Elle lui avait brièvement expliqué comment la mettre en marche, lui détaillant l'utilité de chaque télécommande, mais évidemment il n'avait pas tout retenu, ne sachant pas ce qu'était "une Box", ni "le lecteur Blu-Ray".

Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour ne pas se ridiculiser et attrapa la plus grosse télécommande, appuya sur le bouton rouge en haut et attendit. Il ne produit rien immédiatement, mais au bout de quelques secondes, un bruit métallique retentit et la porte du lecteur de Blu-Ray s'ouvrit.

Echec, ce n'était pas la bonne télécommande.

Continuant sur sa lancée, il prit en main la seconde et appuya sur "power", et constata qu'il avait cette fois-ci mis en route ce que Liv appelle "la Box". C'était une avancée en soit, il avait compris que c'était avec la box qu'on pouvait voir les chaînes et les programmes. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à allumer la télévision en elle-même. Il ne restait que deux télécommandes, ça allait être facile.

"Vous vous en sortez Steven?"

Liv avait sa tête enfouie dans le frigo et fouillait, triant les yaourts allégés.

"Je maîtrise, pas d'inquiétude."

Il prit directement la dernière télécommande, sautant la troisième, une intuition… En effet, la télévision s'alluma, mais pourtant, il n'y avait aucune image. Une fois de plus, son réflexe fut de penser "Saloperie de saloperie moldue" mais il se retint et tenta de se remémorer les instructions de Liv concernant ses branchements. Ah oui, il fallait d'abord allumer l'écran, et seulement ensuite la box, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais répéta l'opération, cette fois-ci ce fut un succès, une image apparue.

Severus savait qu'il y avait un moyen de voir une sorte de sommaire des programmes des chaînes, mais ne savait pas où chercher pour afficher ce menu. Il eu un réflexe dont il fut assez fier: la tablette. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il maitrisait à peu près dans ce monde de technologie, c'était la tablette, et surtout cette superbe fonction "puis-je vous aider?".

Liv lui avait montré qu'il pouvait poser des questions à la tablette qui allait chercher la réponse sur internet. Internet, une grande nébuleuse pour lui, mais qui avait l'air bourrée de choses intéressantes, bien que Liv lui ait surtout montré des vidéos de chats faisant des bêtises ou jouant du piano.

"Tablette, qu'est-ce qu'i la télévision aujourd'hui."

Il disait toujours "tablette", ce qui faisait mourir de rire Liv qui lui avait répété des dizaines de fois que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La tablette lui répondit quasi-instantanément.

"Voici les programmes de télévision de la journée, cliquez ici pour les afficher."

Bien entendu, les intitulés des films ne lui disaient absolument rien, il n'était pas expert en médias moldus et ne savait pas ce qui était "cool" ou pas. Liv voulait un bon classique de Noël, mais pas un programme enfantin. Elle avait sortit sa tête du frigo et dégustait un yaourt, l'interrogeant du regard.

"Euuh… Le Seigneur des anneaux? "Le retour du Roi"..."

Il avait lu le premier nom de film sur la liste. Il savait que c'était un livre moldu extrêmement célèbre, il l'avait lu il y a des années, et apprécié.

"Non, trop compliqué… en plus c'est le dernier, et on a pas revu les deux autres.

\- Sinon… Les 10 commandements?

\- Celui de Cecil B. De Mille?

\- Oui, celui là.

\- Un bon classique des fêtes, on met de coté. Autre chose?

\- Euh… Laissez-moi voir. Sissi Impératrice, c'est en référence à l'impératrice Elizabeth d'Autriche?

\- Oh oui Sissi!, J'adore Sissi, je les ai tous vus des dizaines de fois. Par contre, ça ne doit pas être votre truc, hein? C'est vraiment très très kitsch.

\- Sinon, il y a Autant en emporte le vent, il est écrit "le plus grand film de tous les temps, intemporel et inspiré…" blablablabla…

\- Il dure des plombes ce film, mais il est tellement beau. J'adore Scarlett. Vous l'avez déjà vu?

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien.

\- J'hésite entre Sissi et Autant en emporte le vent…

\- Vu l'heure, on a loupé un bon morceau d'Autant en emporte le vent. Sissi commence dans 10 minutes.

\- Le destin choisit pour nous. Il reste de la liqueur de prunes, quand vous voudrez noyer votre ennui dans l'alcool."

Au début, le film avait de vagues relents historiques mais ils furent vite balayés au profit d'une relation larmoyante entre l'impératrice et François-Joseph. Severus commençait à comprendre la remarque de Liv concernant la possibilité de noyer son ennui dans l'alcool, et y songeait. Liv, quant à elle, paraissait passionnée et ne loupait pas une miette du film, son grand plaid sur les épaules et son sandwich dinde-tomate-salade-moutarde (tout ce que Severus avait eu comme inspiration) déjà terminé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait regarder ce film avec elle, mais ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir, et après le beau cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait, il n'avait pas voulu refuser. Cela avait été vraiment une surprise, pas une seule seconde il ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ait un présent pour lui. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée vraiment proche, enfin pas plus que deux adultes travaillant ensemble. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de cadeaux de Noël à Minerva ou à Albus… Il ne faisait de cadeau à personne, c'était bien connu.

"C'est horrible comme l'impératrice Sophie est dure avec Sissi. La priver de sa fille de cette façon, c'est tellement cruel. Et François-Joseph est vraiment… Il devrait prendre le partie de sa femme, pas de son horrible mère!"

Liv lui lança un coup d'oeil, elle attendait son avis, c'était évident. Il devait dire quelque chose.

"Elle veut le bien de son pays et ne se rend pas compte qu'elle fait du tort à sa belle-fille.

\- Quoi? Comment pouvez-vous prendre le partie de cette vieille peau?

\- Vous pensez que la fuite de Sissi chez ses parents parce que la cour de Vienne ne lui convient pas est un acte intelligent et réfléchit?

\- Elle est terrassée par le chagrin à cause de sa petite fille qu'elle ne peut élever.

\- Et retourner en Bavière va lui rendre sa fille peut-être?

\- Steven, vous êtes odieux et insensible." elle plaisantait à moitié, il le voyait à son sourire.

" Je sais, cela fait partie de mon charme."

Il était très content de sa dernière remarque, si éloignée de son caractère habituel. Peu à peu, il se lâchait et prenait plaisir à sa nouvelle vie. Plaisanter en faisait partie car il n'était plus le sinistre professeur de potions. Il devenait Steven, et Steven était confortablement installé sur le canapé à regarder un film ringard le jour de Noël, en mangeant un sandwich à la dinde. Enfin, confortablement… Il était assis, le dos raide, sur l'extrême extrémité du canapé, Liv était quant à elle vautrée sur presque toute la longueur. Steven le Moldu ne serait certainement pas le genre de mec à se contenter de trente centimètres de canapé, que diable! Il se pencha, réajusta les coussins dans son dos et s'étala un peu, posant ses pieds sur le pouf tout proche et poussant un peu les jambes de Liv d'un coup de fesses. Punaise, Steven le Moldu, il n'avait peur de rien. Il attrapa même le plaid plié sous la table basse et l'étala sur lui, et s'empara de la boîte de gâteaux secs toute proche. Il y avait deux épisodes de Sissi à la suite, autant se préparer et avoir des vivres.

" Mmhh?

\- Rien Steven, je suis contente de constater que vous vous sentez enfin un peu chez vous ici! Ca doit être l'esprit de Noël.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à lier aisément des amitiés. J'ai principalement vécu seul et je ne suis pas toujours à l'aise en compagnie.

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte, mais je suis contente qu'avec moi ça soit le cas. Vous êtes un co-locataire agréable, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir partir immédiatement. Maintenant que nous sommes vautrés sur le même canapé, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?

\- Essayez toujours.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous n'enseignez plus? C'est pourtant une situation assez sure en temps normal, on y est rarement au chômage."

Il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, mais pour autant, il n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir. Il sentait bien que tout ça était le début d'une amitié sincère et il ne voulait gâcher cela. Il avait tant de souvenirs d'amitiés gâchées… Enfin, surtout une. Lily, encore Lily… Il l'avait tellement aimée. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Liv n'était pas Lily, personne n'était Lily, plus personne ne serait Lily. Maintenant, il était un adulte et il n'y avait aucun James ou Sirius ou Lupin pour empoisonner son existence.

" En fait, il y a eu un problème, là où j'enseignais… Une… drame, un fou furieux. Beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de douleurs. C'était… Une boucherie. Et..."

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il les contrôle vraiment. A son air grave, il comprenait que Liv le croyait et compatissait. Il ne mentait pas vraiment, il modulait juste la vérité pour qu'elle puisse la comprendre.

" Je ne pouvais plus y retourner. C'était impossible, horrible. Voir tous ces gens…

\- Pardon d'avoir posé la question, je vois bien que c'est dur pour vous d'en parler. C'était de la curiosité mal placée.

\- Votre question était légitime, je vis sous votre toit, vous avez le droit de savoir d'où je viens.

\- Et d'ailleurs, d'où venez vous?"

Le film continuait, mais finalement, ils ne le regardaient plus. Liv s'intéressait à lui, à ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle lui raconta aussi quelques petites choses sur elle, elle était originaire de Londres, mais du secteur de Chelsea. Elle évita soigneusement de parler de ses parents, et Severus n'insista pas sur ce point. Il était content, tout simplement. Il avait une discussion triviale et détendue avec une jolie femme, une grande première pour lui. Elle ne grimaçait pas en le regardant, n'avait aucune lueur de crainte dans le regard. A ses yeux, il n'était pas l'horrible Maître des potions, juste une type lambda. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou, d'être un type lambda, après tout ce qu'il avait connu ces dernières années.

" Encore une question… Vous me le permettez? Vous aurez le droit à une question vous aussi.

\- Une dernière alors. Je vous écoute.

\- Pourquoi cachez-vous le tatouage sur votre bras? Je vois bien qu'il vous gêne.

\- Parce qu'à un moment il a signifié quelque chose, et que maintenant il ne me rappelle que des mauvais souvenirs. J'ai perdu beaucoup de gens chers à cause de ce à quoi ce tatouage est relié et je rejette tout ce à quoi il est associé.

\- Une femme?

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça?

\- Parce qu'il y a toujours une femme…

\- En effet, il y avait une femme. J'étais jeune et stupide, et surtout trop influençable. J'ai voulu l'impressionner, et je n'ai réussi qu'à l'effrayer et la faire fuir et se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Une sorte de Sydney d'ailleurs…

\- Aouch, il y a d'autres Sydney de part le vaste monde? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura d'autres…

\- Des Sydney? des tatouages?

\- Des femmes, gros malin!"

Il garda le silence. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment cherché d'autre, de femme. Son physique ne lui avait jamais permis de tourner les têtes, il le savait. Peut-être que s'il avait fait un effort pour être plus présentable, pour être plus aimable… Au final, il préférait vivre avec sa peine et le souvenir de cette rousse aux yeux verts, il s'y était habitué. Il y avait bien eu des brèves étreintes avec des femmes Mangemorts lors des soirées au manoir Malfoy, plus par obligations que par envie, histoire qu'on ne se pose pas trop de questions et qu'on lui fiche la paix. Ca l'avait aussi un peu soulagé, il ne le niait pas mais dans l'ensemble, tout cela avait été décevant et l'avait plus frustré qu'encouragé. Qui avait vraiment envie de se vanter d'avoir fait des galipettes avec Bellatrix? A choisir, il aurait préféré une autre soeur Black, mais Lucius n'était pas très prêteur… Alors, au lieu de se heurter à des murs ou des déceptions, il avait décidé de ne rien tenter qui serait voué à l'échec, de regarder, apprécier et fantasmer de loin.

" Vous avez encore votre question, je vous écoute.

\- Vous avez déjà essayé d'arrêter de fumer?"

C'était sorti tout seul. S'il y avait bien un moment pour en parler, c'était maintenant, non? Severus se dit qu'il aurait seulement pu plus y mettre les formes, sa question était un peu brut de décoffrage. Liv encaissa, garda un sourire de façade mais il vit qu'elle était un peu… vexée.

" C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours surprit, votre dose de sport quotidien, l'attention que vous portez à vos vêtements, ne pas trop manger pour ne pas prendre de poids, et à coté de ça… Cette cigarette qui laisse une odeur désagréable sur vous."

Il appuyait là où ça faisait mal, mais quitte à être au fond du trou, autant creuser. Il voyait le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer, elle était livide. Bon, ce n'était pas forcément le moment de lui demander pourquoi elle ne cuisinait pas non plus. On gardera ça pour la prochaine fois. Liv ne se laissa pas démontée très longtemps, avala sa salive et répondit.

"En fait… j'ai déjà essayé, plusieurs fois. C'est récent. Je veux dire, ça fait peu de temps que j'ai repris. C'est… C'est à cause de ce con de Sydney, j'ai repris quand j'ai décidé de ne plus le voir. Une maigre compensation en quelque sorte. C'était… une bonne question, en effet."

Elle se réinstalla dans le canapé, s'enfouit en partie dans son plaid et se replongea dans le film. Le deuxième épisode de Sissi venait de commencer. Severus se maudissait d'avoir cassé l'ambiance avec sa question stupide et déplacée. Il y avait des milliers de questions à poser, mais il avait fallu qu'il pose celle-ci. Il aurait pu lui demander des choses sur ces tatouages, où étaient les autres? Peut-être qu'elle lui aurait montré ceux qui ne sont pas visibles facilement… Il secoua la tête à cette idée. Non, il n'avait pas à penser à ça, il n'avait pas à imaginer les tatouages qu'elle avait ailleurs. Ni où ils étaient. En avait-elle un au creux des seins? Stop, on s'éloignait du sujet et on s'approchait d'une zone sensible. Avant de pouvoir lister les autres endroits sur lesquels il aimerait vérifier la présence ou non de dessins, Severus fut coupé dans ses idées vagabondes.

"Steven, je sens vraiment la clope froide? Vraiment beaucoup?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello!_

_Merci à tous les lecteurs et à toutes les personnes ayant laissé des reviews! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Le suivant sera certainement posté à la fin du mois de février._

\- P.O.V. Liv -

"Non, faites-le vous, Steven. S'il vous plaît.

\- Liv, enfin, cessez de vous comporter comme une enfant…

\- J'ai changé d'avis, en fait je ne veux pas faire ça. On arrête tout.

\- Miss, je viens de vous dire de ne pas faire la petite fille gâtée, ne bougez plus!

\- Vous me faites mal au bras, horrible brute!

\- Mais enfin Liv, c'est VOUS qui m'avez demandé mon aide! Vous voulez que je vous laisse vous débrouiller seule?

\- Non, il faut que ça soit vous, moi je n'en ai pas la force!

\- Ok, je m'en occupe. Mais je ne veux plus vous entendre! Pas envie que ça soit le même cirque tous les matins...

\- D'un coup sec, comme ça. Ahhhhh, c'est froid… Je suis à l'agonie, je trépasse!"

Steven finissait de faire adhérer le patch sur le bras de Liv qui se tortillait sur son fauteuil. Suite à la remarque de Steven à Noël, elle avait décidé voilà quelques jours de retenter l'expérience du sevrage de nicotine. Enfin, pas totalement, vu qu'elle avait déterré d'anciens patchs dans son armoire à pharmacie. Dans un premier temps, elle allait essayer de se séparer du geste tout en ayant sa dose de nicotine dans le sang. Le reste, ça sera plus tard.

"Vous avez conscience que ça sera long, déplaisant et difficile. Aussi bien pour moi que pour vous. Vous allez devoir me supporter de mauvaise humeur plus d'une fois dans la journée.

\- J'ai supporté des élèves idiots et vicieux pendants des années, je pense pouvoir gérer une femme en manque de nicotine pendant quelques semaines.

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas trop grossir.

\- Je vous enverrai courir, comme ça je serai tranquille.

\- Mouais, c'est une solution. Vous viendrez courir avec moi?

\- Mais où êtes-vous allée pêcher une idée pareille?

\- Cela serait votre bonne résolution pour la nouvelle année!

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore la nouvelle année et mon corps refuse ce genre d'activité."

Ses genoux craquèrent quand il se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, la laissant seule dans le salon, à contempler son patch anti-tabac. Ces derniers jours avaient été bien occupés depuis la journée de repos octroyée par la trêve de Noël, Liv était soulagée d'avoir pu terminer une grande partie des choses qu'elle avait prévues. Son apprenti était de plus en plus autonome en ce qui concernait l'usage de la machine à coudre, il n'avait besoin d'elle que pour des manipulations délicates ou nouvelles et ne la harcelait pas à tout bout de champ pour des questions stupides. Heureusement pour elle, il utilisait son cerveau à bon escient et cherchait par lui même, dans ses connaissances ou dans les livres de la bibliothèque avant de venir l'interrompre. C'était décidé, quand ça serait possible, elle ne refuserait pas d'adultes en apprentissage!

Elle l'avait également vu confectionner des miniatures, des essais en format réduit qu'il conservait dans un classeur. Jamais elle n'avait eu sous son aile quelqu'un d'aussi organisé et méticuleux. Il n'y avait que pour la partie patronage où il ne pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais ça, c'était bien normal à ce stade.

Pourtant, elle ne saurait dire s'il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Oui, il s'appliquait beaucoup, il réalisait ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire, il défaisait et refaisait les coutures (non sans râler pendant de longues minutes, contester les raisons et insinuer qu'elle le persécutait) quand elle lui conseillait de le faire, mais appréciait-il cela? Steven était un individu secret et réservé. Plus vraiment timide, car plus les jours passaient et plus il se montrait à l'aise avec elle, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient fêté Noël avec Edmond. Il était… indéchiffrable. Il portait son regard d'onyx sur tout ce qui l'entourait avec la même froideur, et même sa spontanéité et ces traits d'humour semblaient mesurés.

C'était un drôle de bonhomme mais elle s'était rapidement habituée à sa compagnie et à voir sa grande silhouette déliée traverser les pièces à pas de loup. Elle était contente de partager l'appartement avec lui, même s'il ne cuisinait pas, et se demandait si c'était réciproque. Ne voyait-il en elle qu'une logeuse, un point de chute pratique et bon marché? Leur relation n'était-elle basée que un rapport d'argent et de travail? Liv espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas trop comment aborder la discussion, comment lui demander le fond de sa pensée et être assurée qu'il ne mente pas. Elle pourrait lui faire face mais plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son co-locataire la faisait frissonner au bout d'un moment, il avait un regard si intense et si… Si dur? Si triste ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Si expressif? Oui, en effet, mais c'était plutôt ce coté envoûtant. On pouvait se perdre dedans tant ils étaient profonds.

Elle se ravisa, au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de poser ce genre de question, surtout quand on est pas sure des conséquences.

Le bip-bip du téléphone la sortit de sa rêverie, elle se rendit compte qu'il sonnait depuis un petit bout de temps et qu'elle avait déjà plusieurs messages en attente. Elle les consulta en les lisant en diagonale, tout en préparant une théière d'infusion de thym. Courir en plein hiver avait enfin porté ses fruits, maintenant elle toussait. Steven lui avait conseillé de faire de la tisane avec du thym pour son action antiseptique et pour l'instant, ça avait calmé l'inflammation.

Visiblement, ses amis en avaient marre qu'elle vive en ermite et se cloître dans son appartement depuis sa rupture avec Sydney et l'enjoignaient (non, l'obligeaient) à venir ce soir avec eux dans un bar pour la nouvelle année.

Plusieurs d'entre eux l'assurèrent qu'elle ne verrait pas Sydney, il n'était pas prévu qu'il soit de la fête.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, d'un coté, elle avait vraiment envie de sortir. Plus que ça, elle avait besoin de sortir. A force de rester la tête dans le guidon avec le boulot, elle allait devenir folle. Surtout maintenant qu'elle essayait d'arrêter de fumer, ça allait être de pire en pire. D'habitude, c'était au moins deux ou trois sorties dans la semaine. Pas forcément des grosses fêtes, mais au moins aller boire un pot dans un bar ou manger au restaurant avec les copines. Un concert de temps en temps, aller danser… Liv adorait danser, et ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, surtout avec les cours qu'elle suivait à la salle de sport.

Ces amis avaient raison, il fallait qu'elle mette le nez dehors, pour une autre raison que son jogging ou faire des courses. Elle allait y réfléchir, elle demanderait à Steven s'il voulait l'accompagner. Après tout, lui aussi est resté coincé ici depuis le début du mois.

Il a mis le nez dehors trois ou quatre fois au maximum, dont une fois sur le balcon...

-oooo-

De violents coups retentirent à la porte, ce qui les surprit les deux co-locataires qui étaient en train d'établir la liste des courses de la semaine. Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre, attendaient-il un livreur pour ce soir? Non, Liv avait acheté des plateaux repas super luxe chez le traiteur, pour fêter dignement le réveillon. Une nouvelle rasade de coups s'abattit sur la porte.

"Police, ouvrez cette porte immédiatement!"

Steven se leva, et s'approcha de la porte, l'air suspicieux. Liv le suivit, également étonnée. La police? Pourquoi donc?

"Police, ouvrez cette porte ou on la défonce. Liv Temperton, nous avons un avis d'expulsion vous concernant."

Liv commença à paniquer, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie? Un avis d'expulsion? Elle était propriétaire et remboursait son prêt en temps et en heure. Steven la retint du bras et alla ouvrir lui-même la porte. C'était forcément une erreur.

Il se trouva nez à nez avec trois personnes qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des policiers et qui étaient très amusées de leurs expressions désarçonnées.

"Ben ouais ma grande, tu es expulsée de cet appartement et tu vas venir avec nous au poste "Cochon écossais" boire des pintes. Tu pourras garder le silence pendant le trajet sinon tout ce que tu diras seras retenu contre toi lors de ton procès qui aura lieu à …. minuit pétante. Wouhouuuu!"

Les trois amis pénétrèrent dans l'appartement sans qu'on les y invite et embrassèrent Liv sur les deux joues. A son air, on voyait bien que celle-ci hésitait entre la fureur et l'amusement, tant elle était étonnée de cette irruption. Au final, elle décida d'en rire et salua les faux-policiers de grandes embrassades. La joyeuse bande était composée de deux hommes et d'une femme, Steven reconnu le blond aux cheveux courts qui travaillait juste à coté de l'immeuble de Liv, ainsi que la jeune femme asiatique avec qui elle allait de temps en temps manger le midi. Le troisième convive, avec son air mélancolique et ses cheveux en bataille, lui était inconnu. Ce fut lui qui adressa en premier un sourire à Steven et lui tendit la main pour se présenter.

"Bonjour, moi c'est Rubens. Désolé pour l'entrée en fanfare, on pensait que Liv était seule.

\- Steven. Je suis son nouveau co-locataire et je travaille avec elle depuis le début du mois.

\- Ok, super. Je suppose que tu nous accompagnes?"

Steven lança à Liv un regard interrogateur qui la coupa dans ces échanges avec le blond et sa copine asiatique. La jeune femme paraissait confuse et tentait de s'expliquer.

" J'ai oublié de vous répondre. Cette fois je voulais vraiment dire oui et venir, mais j'ai commencé un truc, et une chose en entrainant une autre, j'ai zappé d'envoyer une réponse. Au fait, je vous présente Steven, mon co-locataire et nouvel apprenti. Steven, voici Iris et Taylor. Iris travaille comme expert-comptable juste au-dessus de l'atelier, c'est ma copine depuis quoi… presque dix ans? Taylor bosse pour la concurrence, à deux-trois boutiques de la notre. Tu viens de faire la connaissance de Rubens, plus besoin de le présenter.

\- C'est donc cet homme qui te séquestrait et t'empêchait de sortir? Nous qui croyions que tu déprimais sévère à cause de Sydney… Bon, on s'en fiche, il faut te changer, on décolle dans trois minutes. Je vais choisir ta tenue!"

Iris poussa Liv vers la chambre et la suivit en riant, une fois la porte refermée, on continuait d'entendre les rires de l'asiatique et des bruits de placard.

"Ouais, tout ça, ça nous regarde pas. Je suppose que tu es prêt Steven, tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te choisisse tes habits j'espère?!

\- Je pense que ça ira, je ne pensais aller nul part ce soir.

\- Tu déconnes, mec? C'est Nouvel an, tu compte rester seul comme un con et regarder les variétés à la télé?

\- Plus ou moins, et ça me semblait un programme tout à fait agréable."

Avant que Taylor n'ait pu continuer son argumentaire pour inciter Steven à les accompagner, Rubens se chargea de rappeler aux filles qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la soirée à perdre en essayages. Ils les entendaient piailler, mais n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Iris était en train de fouiller dans l'armoire de Liv, cherchant des robes de soirée. Elle en jetait négligemment certaines sur le lit, pour faire son choix, Liv essayait de rattraper les habits au vol, les pliant soigneusement ou les déposant sur une chaise. Finalement, l'intervention d'Iris et des autres lui donnait une bonne occasion de casser le train-train quotidien qui s'installait lentement mais sûrement depuis l'arrivée de Steven. Ce n'était pas ce dernier qui l'incitait à sortir!

"Mhhh, une robe courte, moulante et tape-à-l'oeil. S'il y a bien un soir où l'on peut s'habiller comme ça sans que personne ne trouve quelque chose à dire, c'est bien Nouvel An!

\- Et Halloween.

\- Ah oui, Halloween aussi. Genre sorcière sexy…"

Iris avait les cheveux longs, très longs, jusqu'au bas du dos, lisses comme des baguettes, du même noir bleuté que l'encre. Ils étaient impeccablement ramassés en une queue de cheval très haute, pas un cheveux ne sortait du rang. Ses yeux marrons étaient maquillés de fard argenté et marine, assortis à sa robe courte gris perle aux manches raglans en dentelle bleue. Ses escarpins argentés complétaient le look. Poussant un cri d'excitation, elle extirpa de la penderie la trouvaille du siècle.

"Je crois qu'on tient le gros lot, c'est la bonne.

\- Non, là j'ai comme un gros doute. J'ai pas dû rentrer dans cette robe depuis des années.

\- C'est l'occasion, c'est Nouvel an. Enfile-moi cette merveille, je vais te trouver des chaussures assorties.

\- Un gilet peut-être?

\- Tu rêves? Un manteau et c'est tout."

Avant que Liv ne puisse encore critiquer le choix douteux de sa copine, cette dernière était sortie de la pièce et triait le placard à chaussures dans l'entrée, sous le regard impatient des hommes toujours plantés dans le salon.

" Encore quelques minutes, je lui trouve des chaussures et on part. Elle croyait vraiment que je la laisserai sortir avec son vieux jean et son pull en laine, la pauvre. Ah, ça y est, j'ai les chaussures qu'il faut. Pas trop hautes, juste ce qu'il faut pour danser. Liv, dépêche-toi!"

Une voix désincarnée se fit entendre de la pièce adjacente. Liv n'était vraiment pas convaincue de la robe sélectionnée par Iris, elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau une adolescente.

" Iris, ça va pas le faire. Je m'habillais comme ça quand j'avais vingt ans! D'ailleurs je me demande comment je pouvais le faire à l'époque. Je suis trop vieille pour sortir dans la rue fringuée comme ça…

\- Déconnes pas Liv, tu peux te permettre de porter ce genre de robe, assume. Sinon, ça sert à quoi de courir autant toute l'année et de transpirer en salle de sport? Tiens enfiles tes chaussures, on est en route.

\- Et puis merde, tu as raison. C'est Nouvel An! "

La belle asiatique avait jeté la paire de chaussures dans la chambre de Liv, par la porte entrouverte. Liv pestait mais obéissait et bientôt elle émergea de sa chambre, vêtue d'une jolie robe courte chocolat au lait, et de bottes d'une teinte similaire. Sans donner le temps à personne de détailler la robe, elle enfila son manteau et attrapa son sac.

"En avant, mauvaise troupe…"

Voyant que Steven restait sur place, voir même qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le canapé, Liv s'arrêta dans sa lancée et désigna ces chaussures du doigt.

"Ben alors Steven, vous comptez venir en pantoufles?

\- Je crois que l'ami Steven voulait se faire une soirée solo à squatter sur ton canapé…" cafarda Taylor.

" Mais ça, c'est hors de question, mettez vos chaussures ou je demande à ces deux là de s'en charger." conclut-elle en montrant les deux hommes à ces cotés.

\- P.O.V. Severus -

Severus n'avait pas trop résisté à l'invitation à sortir, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas trop dans ces habitudes, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les sorties en groupe, il faut dire que les occasions s'étaient peu présentées ces vingt dernières années. A ce moment, en marchant dans la rue avec ce groupe de jeunes gens, il se disait que peut-être qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas tant que ça, et que sinon, dans une heure ou deux, il prétexterait d'un mal au crâne pour rentrer. Si ça ne marchait pas, il pourrait toujours simuler une intoxication ou quelque chose d'aussi peu ragoutant, ça devrait les décourager de le traîner dans des bars lors d'éventuelles prochaines sorties.

Les quatre amis marchaient et riaient devant lui, les grandes jambes presque nues des femmes frissonnaient dans la nuit glaciale. Une fois de plus, il se sentait comme un adolescent à sa première sortie, à sa première boom avec des filles. Cette idée l'agaça, surtout de par sa véracité. Régulièrement, Liv se retournait pour vérifier qu'il suivait bien le groupe et qu'il n'était pas en train de s'enfuir. Au bout d'un moment, lasse de le voir marcher seul, elle se détacha des autres pour venir vers lui et lui prendre le bras, tout en continuant sa conversation avec Iris.

" Ca va vous faire du bien de prendre un peu l'air, vous allez voir. Depuis le début du mois, on est vraiment à fond et on a abattu une sacré masse de boulot, mais ce soir, c'est détente! Vous croyez que vous arriverez à vous laisser aller?

\- Je peux toujours essayer."

Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais c'était certainement une des premières fois qu'on le tenait de cette façon, qu'on était aussi proche de lui, surtout avec autant de naturel. Il ferma les yeux et ne dit rien, Liv avait de temps en temps ce genre d'attention pour lui et il les appréciait beaucoup, beaucoup trop à son goût.

Ce n'était pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, elle venait d'ailleurs de se détacher de Rubens, qu'elle tenait de la même façon pour s'accrocher à lui, à ses yeux rien de bien compromettant.

Liv était en train de lui dire des choses qu'il n'entendait pas, perdu dans ces pensées.

Oui, il s'en était rendu compte, la jeune femme exerçait sur lui une certaine attraction. Le fait de vivre ensemble exacerbait encore ce fait, dès le début cette promiscuité l'avait fait douter quant à possibilité de vivre avec elle. Plusieurs fois, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il aurait dû refuser, qu'il devrait partir de l'appartement dès maintenant et trouver une autre solution, surtout cette dernière semaine lors de laquelle leurs rapports avaient pris un tournant plus amical.

Il n'était pas fait pour vivre avec une femme, il s'était cru au-dessus de certaines considérations purement physiques, mais la vie lui rappela qu'il avait tort et qu'il était bel et bien humain.

Après quelques stations de métro, toute la bande était arrivée au "Cochon écossais", un grand bar dont les lumières éclairaient largement la rue. Severus se dit que jamais il ne serait à sa place là dedans. L'endroit avait l'air affreusement bruyant, on entendait de la musique et des gens chanter, on voyait les ombres chinoises des personnes qui dansaient par les fenêtres. Impossible qu'il se sente à l'aise au "Cochon écossais", même après dix pintes de bière. C'était à l'opposé total de ce à quoi il aspirait : calme, isolement et obscurité. Réclusion.

Liv le tenait toujours fermement par le bras, ayant senti son hésitation et lui adressa un sourire en coin, en l'encourageant une nouvelle fois à se laisser aller et à profiter de la soirée. Facile à dire pour elle, qui semblait avoir été une habituée des lieux.

Finalement, le début de soirée ne fut pas aussi terrible que ce à quoi Severus s'attendait. Ils partageaient un grand plateau de divers petits fours et verrines, le tout arrosé à la bière et aux cocktails pour les filles. Liv et Iris papotaient, elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis une éternité, Taylor était retourné, en train de brancher une belle rousse à la table d'à coté et lui était assis à coté de Rubens, qui était un homme plutôt réservé, à l'inverse de l'expansif Taylor.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence entre eux, chacun regardant le fond de son verre de bière brune, ce fut Rubens qui finalement brisa la glace en lançant quelques banalités auxquelles Severus répondit par pure politesse. De fil en aiguille, il apprit que Rubens était photographe, qu'il travaillait pour les magazines de mode. Cela le surprit, avec son regard doux et son visage enfantin, il avait l'air tellement peu sur de lui qu'il semblait inimaginable à l'ancien sorcier que cet homme puisse diriger des gens pour poser. Le photographe avait des yeux verts comme de la mousse et ses cheveux blonds foncés, un peu trop longs, tombaient négligemment sur son front. Il était habillé simplement, un pantalon de toile beige et une pull en laine à col en V, avec une chemise en dessous. Il avait le style du parfait gendre, celui qu'une belle-mère rêve d'avoir à sa table le dimanche pour déjeuner, simple, prévenant et séduisant.

" On va certainement travailler ensemble dans quelques mois, pour la nouvelle collection, c'est moi qui m'occupe des photos des modèles. Liv a toujours des idées qui sortent de l'ordinaire pour présenter ses vêtements et on rigole bien pendant les prises de vues. Rien à voir avec mes engagements habituels, tellement aseptisés! L'an dernier, ou l'année d'avant je ne me souviens plus, on s'est retrouvé à prendre des photos dans une sorte d'étang boueux, c'était pour une collection dont les couleurs étaient très terrestres. Le rendu final était époustouflant, mais on a tous été malade après, tellement on a eu froid! Tu as vu les photos de cette collection là?

\- Je… je ne crois pas. J'y jetterai un coup d'oeil à l'occasion."

Pour dire la vérité, jamais il ne s'était intéressé à ce que faisait Liv en dehors de ce qui concernait son apprentissage. Il voyait vaguement le style d'habits qu'elle faisait pour sa collection CorpsBeau mais n'aurait pas été capable d'en reconnaître dans une boutique… Quand ils retourneront dans l'atelier, la semaine prochaine, il faudra qu'il s'y mette. Après tout, il allait devoir passer deux ans là bas, à travailler avec elle et ses autres apprentis. D'autres personnes… Ils ne seraient plus tous les deux, il allait devoir la partager avec d'autres collègues. C'est la première fois que cette idée traversait son esprit. Pour l'instant, ils vivaient les deux en vase clos et cela lui convenait, il avait toujours été de nature assez possessive et exclusive.

Distraitement, il hochait la tête à ce que lui disait Rubens. De nouvelles boissons, arrivées comme par magie à leur table lui offrirent de nouvelles perspectives. Après quelques verres, Taylor ne lui semblait plus si extravagant et même Rubens était sortit de sa réserve et avait fait tomber le pull et même déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

"C'est sûr qu'un tailleur qui s'appelle Taylor, ça fait rire tout le monde et les gens croient vraiment que c'est une blague, mais non! C'est mon prénom! Taylor le tailleur, ça en jette.

\- C'est clair, ça en jette presque autant que Bond, James Bond…

\- Ou alors Sydney l'australien d'Australie…

\- Ah non, on ne parle pas de Sydney! Sinon je m'en vais!" prévenu Liv, touchant son sac.

" Non, on en parle pas, je dis juste que c'est naze de dire à tout le monde qu'il s'appelle Sydney parce qu'il est australien.

\- Mais il s'appelle comment alors?" demanda Severus, à sa grande surprise. L'alcool aidant, il se sentait tout à coup plus social qu'à l'accoutumée.

" Martin, il s'appelle Martin Smith, c'est sûr que ça fait moins rêver que Sydney Crocodile Dundee, l'australien du bush! Même Rubens a un nom moins craignos.

\- Hé, mon nom n'est pas craignos, j'appartiens à une très vieille famille et…

\- Oui, on sait M. Rubens de Remillot de Je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, troisième du nom.

\- Tu t'appelles vraiment comme ça?" ricana Severus, se prenant au jeu de cette conversation triviale.

" Oui, et encore, je vous épargne tous mes prénoms à rallonge.

\- Dire que je me plaignais de mon nom à moi… Steven Prince!

\- Franchement y'a pire, tes parents ne t'ont pas donné un prénom ringard. Tu imagines grandir en t'appelant Rubens? C'est une incitation à te faire tabasser, à l'école.

\- J'ai eu des tonnes d'élèves avec des prénoms bizarres, alors plus rien ne me choque à présent!"

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient tous attablés, que tous les apéros présents avaient disparus et c'était seulement maintenant que Severus appréciait la soirée. Finalement, ce n'était pas si horrible que cela, les amis de Liv étaient supportables, surtout Rubens avec qui il avait bien discuté malgré le bruit. Taylor était peut-être un peu trop exubérant pour lui, mais avait un bon fond. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec Iris, qui était scotchée à Liv et se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de caractère et d'être au moins aussi bruyante que Taylor. La musique changea et d'un bond, Iris était débout et voulait entraîner Liv sur la piste de danse.

"Siiiii, tu danses trop bien, pas de quoi faire ta chochotte maintenant!

\- Mais je n'ai pas cette robe en temps normal, laisse-moi rester assise.

\- Bois un verre pour te donner du courage! En plus je sais que tu adores cette chanson. Viens avec moi! Steven, pousse-la de la banquette!"

Il se rapprocha de Liv en glissant sur la banquette et lui fit un rictus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait s'exécuter. Il espérait juste qu'on ne lui demande pas à lui d'aller danser, il préférait encore se casser la jambe! Ou simuler une gastro, comme il l'avait prévu plus tôt.

"Allez Liv, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

\- Ah non, vous n'allez pas me trahir, pas vous! D'eux, je pouvais imaginer ce genre de comportement, mais pas de vous!

\- Je suis certain que vous allez faire des merveilles."

A force de glisser sur la banquette, Liv se retrouvait au bord et elle était maintenant obligée de se lever, Iris l'attrapant au passage par le bras.

"Et les hommes alors? On les abandonne?

\- T'inquiètes pas pour nous, on a notre mission. On vous surveille de loin." la rassura Rubens, en levant son verre de whisky dans leur direction.

" Ah moins que Steven ne soit possédé par le démon de la danse...

\- Je ne suis pas encore assez bourré, messieurs, désolé.

\- Ca peut s'arranger!

\- Le résultat ne sera pas meilleur. Je danse comme un elfe de maison.

\- Un elfe de maison, genre comme dans le Seigneur des anneaux?

\- Ouais, ce genre là."

Liv était sur le bord de la piste avec Iris, les deux femmes avaient une place de choix sous les projecteurs et d'autres femmes étaient à coté d'elles à faire les mêmes mouvements. Cela devait être une danse moldue très connue pour que tant de personnes sachent quoi faire. Severus se dit que sa robe était vraiment courte, à moins que la danse ne la fasse encore remonter? C'était une robe en maille épaisse, composée de bandes qui se rejoignaient sur l'avant du corps pour former un V et qui semblaient l'envelopper, le décolleté en forme de coeur et les les manchons sur les épaules mettaient en valeur sa petite poitrine et ses épaules. Avec un vêtement comme ça, peu de place à l'imagination, la jeune femme était gainée et sa silhouette fine et musclée était vraiment à son avantage. Peut-être les muscles de ses bras étaient-ils un peu trop dessinés et ses épaules un peu trop carrées, mais c'était vraiment chipoter.

Severus n'y avait pas fait attention au début de la soirée, mais elle avait également des tatouages sur la jambe, un sur la cheville, une sorte de bracelet style art déco et en haut de la cuisse, encore un peu caché par la robe, ce qui semblait être des mots en lettres attachées. A nouveau, il se demanda si elle en avait d'autres cachés, là où il n'avait pas pu encore les voir et se dit qu'il irait avec plaisir voir ce qu'il était inscrit sur la jambe de Liv. Ce n'était pas (que) l'alcool qui parlait, mais bien un désir purement physique de voir de plus près le joli corps qui dansait à quelques mètres de lui.

Liv prenait plaisir à danser, ça se voyait, ses mouvements étaient harmonieux, ces gestes félins avaient attirés quelques hommes vers elle avec qui elle dansait sans un égard pour les ceux à table. Iris avait également trouvé un partenaire qui l'avait entrainée au milieu de la salle.

Severus ne savait pas vraiment danser, à part les danses obligatoires pour le bal de Poudlard, et ne pouvait vraiment pas se lancer sur la piste pour chasser le type qui collait d'un peu de trop près sa co-locataire. Il n'appréciait que moyennement qu'elle ne le repousse pas vraiment, se contentant de glousser bêtement quand il lui glissait des mots à l'oreille. Depuis quand avait-elle ce genre de comportement? Il en avait vu, des gamines minauder de la sorte quand il était obligé de supporter cet affreux bal à l'école de sorcellerie mais était convaincu qu'après un certain âge, cela ne se faisait plus. S'était-il trompé?

A nouveau, la musique changea de registre et le cavalier de Liv en profita pour la coller contre son torse, poser ses larges mains sur ces hanches et l'entraîner dans une danse langoureuse. Au grand déplaisir de Severus, elle ne se débattit pas et le suivit dans ses pas, en rajoutant même un peu, elle semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à danser avec cet homme. L'ancien sorcier bouillonnait, dire qu'il y a juste quelques heures, elle faisait sa mijaurée, refusant presque de sortir de sa chambre à cause de sa robe soit-disant indécente et elle était là en train de faire des danses lascives avec un inconnu, ladite robe lui couvrant à peine les fesses?

Iris s'était rendu compte de la situation de son amie et lui faisait des signes comme quoi, c'était chaud, et Liv lui répondait, le pouce levé comme quoi ça lui convenait.

Une toute nouvelle facette de Liv apparaissait à Severus, une facette qu'il n'avait pas imaginée, à laquelle il n'avait pas pensée et qui lui déplaisait grandement.

A la voir se tortiller comme ça, avec sa robe raccourcie dont une manche était en train de tomber, à passer la main dans ces cheveux lâchés, la tête en arrière à jeter des coups d'oeil envoutants à son partenaire de danse, elle était presque… obscène. Cette musique moldue était indécente, tout comme leurs danses ou la proximité des corps était bien trop grande. Tout ce bruit, cette chaleur accablante, cette ambiance clair-obscure finissait de peindre un tableau sulfureux de la piste de danse, surtout du couple au centre. Severus devait se forcer pour ne pas trop les fixer, de peur d'attirer les réflexions de ces compagnons de beuverie. Les moldus ne savent-ils donc pas se tenir? Ou c'était spécialement pour ce soir de fête? Il ne se rappelait pas que lors des fêtes sorcières, les femmes se comportaient de la sorte.

Lors des "fêtes" de Voldemort, au manoir Malfoy, il y en avait bien qui se laissaient aller vers une sexualité débridée, mais on ne pouvait pas considérer que la population présente était la crème de la crème. Il alla aux toilettes, et pensa brièvement attirer l'attention de Liv, mais ce fut peine perdue, elle était toujours collée à son compagnon, son dos contre son torse, ce dernier lui caressant le cou de ses lèvres, elle passant ces mains dans ces cheveux plein de gel.

Volontairement, Severus se rassit faisant dos aux danseurs et se commanda un double whisky, sans glace. Tout cela était scandaleux, comment pourrait-il encore la regarder dans les yeux après avoir vu… ça? Toutes les barrières étaient tombées, cette soirée venait de prendre un tournant détestable. Les femmes moldues ne savent pas se tenir. Il avait déjà entendu ça à plusieurs reprises, mais ce soir, ça se confirmait.

Finalement, les filles revinrent à table, juste à temps pour hurler "Bonne année!" comme tout le reste du bar. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Liv retrouva sa place à coté de son co-locataire et lui fit la bise comme aux autres de la table. Il ne sut pas comment il réussit à se contrôler pour ne pas la repousser brutalement, de venir coller ainsi la sueur de son compagnon de danse sur sa joue, d'agir de manière si naturelle après s'être conduite comme une trainée devant tout le monde. Après encore quelques verres, de jus de fruit cette fois-ci, la soirée se termina et chacun rentra de son coté. Rubens s'approcha de Severus et lui donna sa carte.

" Si à l'occasion tu veux qu'on mange ensemble, envoie-moi un mail ou un sms! J'ai été content de te rencontrer, à la prochaine!

\- Ouais, moi aussi. A bientôt!"

Rubens avait vraiment été le seul point vaguement positif de cette soirée, il lui avait parlé de sa passion pour la photographie, dont Severus ignorait presque tout, avait prit le temps de lui poser des questions sur ce qui l'avait amené à faire un apprentissage en couture (Severus lui avait raconté une version édulcorée et condensée de son histoire), s'était montré courtois et mesuré. Taylor avait passé une moitié de la soirée à brancher la rousse de la table voisine et l'autre moitié à déserter ces compagnons pour la suivre au bar. Il était d'ailleurs en train de la suivre, faisant signe à Rubens qu'il n'allait pas rentrer avec lui, saluant les autres au passage d'un signe de la main. Cela se confirmait, les femmes moldues sont vraiment... Severus ne trouvait de mot pour qualifier ce genre de comportement. Une fois de plus, il trouvait ça scandaleux. Nouvel An était vraiment une fête déplaisante, du moins, de son point de vue. A l'angle de la rue, les groupes se formèrent, Iris et Rubens habitaient tous les deux dans le secteur de Battersea, au sud de Hyde Park tandis que Steven et Liv se dirigeaient vers Portobello, au nord-ouest du Park.

Steven marchait seul, les mains dans les poches, n'attendant même pas Liv qui courrait derrière lui, aussi vite que ces talons et ces jambes fatiguées le lui permettaient.

" Mais attendez-moi donc, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous enfuyez comme ça?

\- Parce que vous rentrez avec moi à l'appartement? demanda-t-il, feignant la surprise.

\- Évidement, où voulez-vous que j'aille?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, avec votre copain le danseur gominé. Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir envie de le lâcher tout à l'heure. Et comme tout le monde a l'air d'avoir un comportement scandaleux ce soir..."

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il lui fasse part de son mécontentement, à cet instant il la détestait pour son attitude provocante et l'assurance qu'elle avait de son charme. Il avait envie de la blesser, et il ne pouvait le faire que par les mots. Liv était médusée, elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

" Et je dois la prendre comment cette remarque? Vous me faites une petite crise d'urticaire? Vous allez me priver de sorties ?

\- Je ne fais que constater, rien de plus. Après, si vous n'assumez pas votre comportement débridé, ce n'est pas de ma faute." cracha-t-il, doucereux.

" Mais allez vous faire voir, je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux et n'ai pas besoin d'un vieux garçon coincé pour me faire la morale."

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le plus grand silence, le bruit des rames de métro leur servait de fond sonore. Severus avait les dents serrées, Liv les lèvres pincées, chacun regardant dans une direction opposée, aucun ne souhaitant s'excuser des mots prononcés. Liv l'avait traité de vieux garçon coincé, était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de lui? Qu'il n'était qu'une épave abandonnée sur la berge, qui n'intéressait plus personne?

Arrivés à l'appartement, Severus s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant à Liv la possibilité d'avoir la salle de bain et se coucha sans même se déshabiller.

-oooo-

C'était la troisième ou la quatrième fois que le téléphone de Liv sonnait et Severus ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller la réveiller ou même d'aller toquer à sa porte pour la prévenir, mais savoir qu'Edmond voulait la joindre sans y parvenir le mettait dans l'embarras. Il appréciait le vieil homme et lassé d'entendre la bête vibrer, il décida de décrocher. Ce fut facile, c'était comme pour débloquer la tablette, il fallait faire glisser son doigt sur le bas de l'écran.

"Allo Liv? C'est Edmond, comment vas-tu? Pas trop mal à la tête?

\- Bonjour Edmond, c'est Steven. Je me suis permis de décrocher, Liv dort encore, elle n'est pas encore sortie de sa chambre et je n'entends aucun bruit.

\- Oh, je vois. La soirée a été arrosée! Vous avez l'air de mieux tenir le coup!

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est la danse, je n'ai pas mis un orteil sur la piste. Liv y a passé la soirée.

\- Laissons-là en compagnie de sa couette et de son oreiller. Il est presque midi, voulez-vous manger avec moi? Je comptais vous inviter tous les deux chez Wilton's, près de Green Park pour déjeuner. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout près de chez vous, mais leur cuisine vaut vraiment le déplacement.

\- Pourquoi pas, je me prépare et je viens. Quelle station de métro me conseillez-vous?

\- Green Park, c'est à peine à quelques centaines de mètres de la bouche de métro. Il vous faut la ligne Picadilly, si vous prenez la ligne Circle à Nothing Hill, vous n'aurez qu'à changer à South Kensington.

\- C'est noté, je vous retrouve là-bas vers treize heure, le temps de venir.

\- Formidable, à tout à l'heure."

Bon, il avait trouvé une solution pour éviter de gérer Liv pendant la première partie de la journée, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face après la dispute qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Par acquit de conscience, il griffonna quand même quelques mots sur un bout de papier qu'il abandonna sur la table de la cuisine.

" Vais déjeuner avec Edmond."

Laconique mais compréhensible, c'était le principal. Avant de quitter l'appartement, il se regarda dans le miroir: il n'avait pas l'air trop fatigué ni trop marqué par la soirée de la veille, tant mieux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas de première fraicheur, il décida de les attacher pour cacher un peu la misère, pas le temps de les laver dans l'immédiat. Pour le look, il se dit que ça ira, il portait le pantalon à poches en lainage noir qu'il avait cousu, celui avec la jambe qui tournait légèrement, avec une ceinture en cuir noir et un pull gris souris avec des empiècements aux épaules. Avec ces bottines neuves, une veste un peu décontractée et une écharpe, il se trouvait… pas mal. Il avait du style, il ne pensait même pas que ça lui arriverait un jour. Comme quoi, on a beau dire le contraire, mais parfois, l'habit fait le moine. Il enfila son bonnet en laine et sortit affronter le froid mordant de ce mois de janvier.

Balloté par la rame de métro, à moitié somnolent, il avait le temps de faire le point sur l'année passée. Une grande partie de cette année avait été sans la moindre once de magie. Privé de baguette, il s'était dit qu'avec ces connaissances en sortilèges informulés, il arriverait très bien à s'en sortir, mais depuis les quelques essais qu'il avait faits cet été et qui s'étaient conclus par des échecs cuisants, il avait accepté, amèrement, que ça ne soit pas le cas. Depuis, il n'avait pas retenté l'expérience, trop vexé par ces déboires qui l'avaient laissé épuisé. Comme s'il n'avait plus de magie dans le corps. Il avait déjà lu des articles très sérieux sur les effets de poisons violents qui inhibaient les pouvoirs magiques, peut-être était-ce le cas du venin de Nagini? Cela serait la raison de son incapacité à réaliser les sortilèges les plus simples? Techniquement, un anti-poison pourrait lui rendre ces facultés ?

Même s'il n'y pensait pas souvent, la magie lui manquait. Pas le monde magique et ses habitants, mais plutôt cette faculté de contrôler aux choses, cette emprise sur la matière par la parole. Peut-être qu'un jour… Un rictus se dessina sur son visage. Non, l'occasion ne se représentera jamais. S'il voulait vivre, il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense. Retourner dans le monde magique, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Severus Snape, le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore, le soutien indéfectible de Voldemort, l'horrible Maître des potions. Il ne s'était pas donné tout ce mal pour survivre pour bêtement aller se jeter dans les bras des Aurors et risquer de passer le reste de ces jours à Azkaban. Hors de question. A présent, sa vie, aussi futile soit-elle, était à Clarendon Road, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Liv et à Savile Row, son nouveau lieu de travail. Assis en face de lui, un homme étrange le dévisageait depuis plusieurs minutes et cela agaçait Severus. Etait-ce un sorcier qui l'avait reconnu? Peu probable, même lui avait du mal à se reconnaître en se regardant dans un miroir. A chaque fois qu'il mettait le nez dehors, il prenait le risque d'être reconnu, et il le savait. Il enfonça encore un peu plus son bonnet sur ces oreilles et se pencha sur son journal.

La rame s'arrêta brièvement à la station Hyde Park Corner, et Severus se leva, il devait sortir au prochain arrêt. L'homme qui le surveillait s'était également levé, ce qui contraria l'ancien sorcier et le fit douter de son déguisement de moldu.

Cependant, leurs chemins se séparèrent à la sortie de la bouche de métro et Severus trouva sans mal le restaurant indiqué par Edmond. Dans un grand bâtiment de pierres grises était incrustée une devanture de métal noir, une grande vitrine ornée d'un rideau vert forêt comme pour plus d'intimité, sur le haut de cette devanture s'étalait en lettres dorées "Wiltons Restaurant", tout simplement. D'extérieur, rien ne trahissait le luxe de l'établissement, et Severus se sentit tout à coup très mal fagoté dans ces lieux.

La moquette beige estampillée au nom de l'établissement était moelleuse et il s'enfonçait à chaque pas, les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie dans les teintes pêche qui faisait ressortir les fauteuils en velours vert émeraude. Le restaurant était plein, toutes les tables dans son champ de vision étaient occupées par des couples en vêtements habillés et chics. Un serveur vint à sa rencontre et le conduit, à sa demande, à la table réservée par Edmond. Ce dernier se trouvait dans un box de bois foncé, confortablement installé sur la banquette. Il rangea son journal en voyant son invité arriver et lui tendit la main.

" Installez-vous, je vais nous commander à boire. Du champagne s'il vous plait, votre cuvée spéciale me convient bien.

\- Une bouteille pour deux? Vous me surestimez!

\- Elle nous servira pour tout le repas alors…"

Des fruits de mer, c'était le point fort de ce restaurant vieux de plus de deux siècles. Edmond lui apprit que la spécialité de la maison était le plateau d'huitres et ils décidèrent d'y faire honneur en commandant un énorme plat d'huîtres de Colchester. Entre deux coquillages, l'attention de Severus fut attirée par un couple à quelques tables de la leur, la femme lui faisait face mais il ne voyait que les cheveux de l'homme. Des cheveux d'un blond platine, courts, plaqués en arrière. Une silhouette qui avait l'air élancée et juvénile, des gestes lents et calculés, un maintien royal.

Uhoh…

Il se concentra à nouveau sur ces merveilleuses huîtres et sur la conversation d'Edmond, qui lui demandait des nouvelles de Liv.

" Nous étions en sortie hier soir, avec des amis à elle. C'était pas trop mal, nous étions dans un bar du coté de Covent Garden. Un peu bruyant, mais je pense que c'est la soirée qui voulait ça. Et la compagnie...

\- Iris et Taylor, je suppose? Rubens était là aussi?

\- Oui, vous travaillez aussi avec lui?

\- Un peu, contrairement à Liv, je n'ai pas de site internet à gérer et pas de tonnes de photos à prendre pour des catalogues ou des choses comme ça. Le bouche à oreilles me suffit, je suis dans la place depuis si longtemps… J'ai la chance de ne plus avoir à me battre avec les nouveaux venus, j'ai mes clients réguliers, même si tous les ans je reçois des avis de décès! C'est assez embêtant d'avoir des clients âgés." lança-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Severus aimait bien l'humour de M. Hanker, à la fois léger et spontané, il ne se sentait pas obligé d'en faire des tonnes. Alors qu'il n'aurait jamais prêté attention à ce genre de détails, il remarqua les rapports impeccables des rayures tennis du costume de l'homme lui faisant face. Toutes les fines raies blanches se faisaient face, quelque soit la couture. Les manches de la veste tombaient bien, bombées juste ce qu'il fallait aux emmanchures. La chemise bleu ciel dépassait de la veste marine des quelques centimètres réglementaires, et la couleur ressortait sans trancher trop vivement. Il se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le vieux monsieur habillé en costume foncé. Une cravate club -fond marine, les rayures fines blanches, azur et noires étaient très espacées- nouée à son cou terminait l'ensemble. Edmond lui sourit, acceptant son étude stylistique, sur de lui. Il le pouvait, il avait une allure folle, un charisme incroyable. Severus se demandait de quoi il aurait l'air dans un costume moldu comme celui de M. Hanker, aurait-il également ce style intemporel, à la fois sophistiqué et naturel? Presque toute sa vie, il avait trainé des robes de sorciers, sans se poser de questions, mais la découverte d'un nouvel univers lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives.

" Comment se fait-il que vous ne passez pas les fêtes avec votre famille?"

La question surprit Edmond, mais ne le désarçonna pas pour autant. Tant d'eau avait coulée sous les ponts… Il se pencha en arrière et croisa les jambes et dans cette position relaxée, se caressa le menton en réfléchissant.

" Mon fils ne me parle plus depuis des années, au moins vingt ans. Je ne sais même pas s'il vit encore en Angleterre. Vous voyez, il a très mal vécu quand je me suis séparé de sa mère, il m'en a beaucoup voulu. Mais je ne souhaitais pas vivre avec une personne pour qui je ne ressentais plus rien. Il était déjà grand, il était adolescent et comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus jeune, cela aurait été plus simple. J'avais gardé de bons rapports avec Mathilda, mon ex-épouse, et nous nous retrouvions de temps à autres pour déjeuner. Elle est décédée il y a cinq ans et depuis la mort de Frank, je me retrouve quelque peu isolé.

\- Frank?

\- Frank Bereer, mon associé. Mais Liv est toujours là, enfin… A sa manière! Elle aussi était très attachée à Frank, elle m'a beaucoup soutenu quand il est mort. Maintenant elle vole de ses propres ailes et ça ne lui réussit pas trop mal. Je pense que comme nous étions les deux en mal de famille, nous avons créé la notre avec nos morceaux."

Edmond avait donc quitté femme et enfant pour s'installer avec son associé? Pas étonnant que son fils avait eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Liv n'avait plus de contacts avec sa famille, ça il le savait, mais pourquoi ? Oserait-il poser la question? Le vieux tailleur lui répondrait-il? Il lut certainement dans ses yeux et prit les devants.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de vous raconter ça… Elle vous a certainement déjà donné les grandes lignes : ce sont ses parents qui l'ont chassés. Enfin, elle a tout fait pour, elle sait être un véritable fléau quand elle le veut. Les Temperton sont une famille de banquiers, depuis des générations. Pas de problèmes d'argent, une solide réputation, des alliances profitables avec d'autres familles… Liv n'était pas faite pour cela, elle avait toujours son âme d'artiste alors que sa famille considérait la fantaisie comme une tare. Il y avait aussi une histoire avec un jeune homme, le genre mauvais garçon qui plait aux jeunes filles en mal d'aventure. Il lui promit monts et merveilles et bien entendu, quand elle a tout quitté pour lui, se mettant sa famille à dos, vidant ses comptes et s'enfuyant, il avait disparu. Suite à ça, difficile de faire marche arrière. Liv n'aurait jamais voulu retourner les voir en position d'infériorité, devoir s'excuser, admettre qu'elle avait eu tort et qu'elle s'était fait bernée. Qu'auraient dit ces parents? Je n'en sais trop rien, visiblement ils ont tout reporté sur sa soeur cadette, plus conforme à leurs attentes. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans la rue, là où Frank la trouvée. Voilà, vous savez tout, enfin… La version édulcorée."

Severus garda le silence, cela faisait beaucoup d'informations. Liv avait donc une soeur? Une famille quelque part? Il avait toujours pensé que si elle n'en parlait jamais, c'était qu'ils étaient peut-être morts et qu'elle avait du chagrin. Tant de choses et pourtant…

" Mais comment Frank… Je veux dire M. Bereer l'a-t-il embauchée? Pourquoi? Comment?

\- Oh… Ca, c'est une drôle d'histoire. En fait Liv était installée dans une maison vide, avec d'autres squatteurs, dans le quartier de Belgravia, où nous avons un pavillon, Frank et moi. Je ne vous précise pas que dans ce coin, une maison abandonnée, infestée de marginaux, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus apprécié par le voisinage. En fait, quand les associations d'aide aux démunis passaient, Liv était toujours en train de récupérer des vêtements et faisait une sélection drastique de ce qu'elle choisissait. Elle associait, elle cousait comme elle pouvait avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main et faisait des merveilles. Nous l'avions vu à plusieurs reprises à l'oeuvre, elle avait des idées, mais aucun matériel. L'association lui avait trouvé une vieille machine à coudre et cette maligne avait fait une dérivation depuis notre compteur électrique pour l'alimenter! C'est quand on s'en est rendu compte que nous sommes allés toquer à la porte du squat et que nous l'avons rencontrée en face à face. C'est Frank qui l'a convaincue de se former à un vrai métier, il savait lui parler et surtout, elle l'écoutait.

\- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas d'elle...

\- Elle a son caractère, mais au fond c'est une personne charmante. Je pense que votre cohabitation se passe bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est comme si le vieil homme avait lu sur son visage que les deux colocataires s'étaient pris le bec quelques heures auparavant. Albus, Albus... Voilà ce qui traversait la tête de Severus à cet instant. Tant de choses lui rappelaient le vieux sorcier. Il toussota, tenta d'esquiver la question. Au fond de lui, il voulait répondre quelque chose du style « Mêlez-vous de vos affaires... » mais il ne se sentait pas d'attaquer de front le Maître sartorial alors qu'il mangeait à sa table. Il se contenta d'une vague réponse.

« Moui, pas trop mal. Des hauts et des bas, comme tout le monde je pense.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Je la connais, et ces co-locataires précédents n'avaient pas... le même genre de tempérament que vous.

\- C'est à dire ? »

Severus était piqué au vif, que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'avait à voir son caractère dans le fait que Liv se soit conduite comme une trainée hier soir ? Ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute à lui si, l'alcool aidant, cette femme n'avait plus aucune pudeur !

« Vous avez l'air juste... un peu plus conservateur qu'elle. Plus traditionaliste si vous voulez. Son ancien co-locataire était un peu comme elle, aimait sortir et tout et tout...

\- Quoi, vous aussi vous allez me dire que je suis un vieux garçon coincé ?

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là ! Nous sommes entre gentlemen. Soyez juste un peu plus magnanime avec elle, elle est jeune. Vous aussi d'ailleurs, profitez-en pour ne pas agir comme si vous aviez déjà un pied dans la tombe. »

Severus grinça des dents à cette remarque, si insignifiante et pourtant si pertinente. Un pied dans la tombe ? Plus maintenant...

Le repas touchait à sa fin, les coquilles d'huitres jonchaient la table, les rince-doigts étaient vides et la bouteille également. Pas de desserts pour les hommes, ils souhaitaient garder ce goût iodé en bouche. Quand Edmond se leva pour se rendre aux cabinets, il passa devant la table à laquelle le couple repéré plus tôt déjeunait. Son passage fit se retourner le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Draco Malfoy. C'était bien lui. Et il l'avait vu. Enfin, il le fixait avec une insistance dérangeante, comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment, comme s'il hésitait. A son visage décomposé, Severus comprit que son neveu l'avait reconnu, on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Enfin, c'était plus ou moins le cas. La femme lui faisant face semblait absorbée par son dessert et ne prêtait pas attention à l'échange de regards entre les deux hommes. L'ancien Maître des potions la reconnue, c'était la soeur cadette de Daphné Greengrass, Astoria. Elle était plus jeune que Draco, Severus ne l'avait eu en cours que quatre ans, elle devait encore être à Poudlard.

Edmond était de retour et venait de régler la note, ce qui, au fond, arrangeait Severus qui n'aurait pas eu les moyens de payer un restaurant aussi huppé. Il venait de récupérer son lourd manteau et le passait par dessus son costume, et enfonçait son chapeau sur sa tête.

" Steven, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous dire au revoir. Merci d'avoir passé ces quelques heures avec un vieil homme.

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier pour votre invitation et pour le repas.

\- Je vais prendre un taxi, je vous en appelle un?

\- Non, j'ai vu un ami, je vais le saluer, je partirai plus tard."

En effet, Draco s'était une fois de plus retourné et n'attendait qu'une chose, le départ d'Edmond pour sauter sur Severus. M. Hanker salua chaleureusement Severus et fit un signe de tête à Draco avant de quitter la salle. A peine avait-il mis un pied dehors que Draco bondissait de son siège et s'installait à la place d'Edmond. Muet, il dévisageait son parrain, son visage, ses cheveux retenus en arrière, ses vêtements.

" Bonjour Draco.

\- Alors c'est bien toi… Je n'en étais pas certain tout à l'heure, mais oui… C'est bien toi. Comment as-tu...? Tout le monde pensait que Nagini avait dévoré ton corps…

\- C'est une très longue histoire, que je ne peux raconter ici. Ta compagne regarde dans notre direction. Retrouve-moi, vendredi prochain, on mangera ensemble. Tu as de quoi noter?"

Draco n'avait évidement rien sous la main, mais Severus obtint le nécessaire du serveur. Il nota l'adresse de son lieu de travail, ainsi que la date du vendredi suivant.

" Retrouve moi vers dix-huit heure, il y a un banc en dessous de l'immeuble. On ira boire un verre pas trop loin, comme le font les moldus. Je te raconterai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir et toi… Tu me donneras des nouvelles de Poudlard. Ta mère?

\- Au manoir, le ministère n'a rien contre elle.

\- Et ton père?

\- Toujours a Azkaban. Bon, je te laisse. Tu seras là? Vendredi? Tu le promets?

\- Tu as ma parole. A bientôt."

A regret, la jeune homme quitta Severus et retourna à sa table, interrogé du regard par la femme qui l'accompagnait. Severus mit son bonnet, enfila sa veste et quitta le restaurant, sans accorder un regard à Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir les amis!

Merci, merci, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews! Je suis tellement heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise, que les personnages "inventés" vous conviennent. Pour ceux et celles qui posaient la question : non, je ne suis pas couturière de métier, c'est un loisir que je pratique depuis des années avec grand plaisir mais je travaille dans une tout autre secteur d'activité. Donc, normalement, les informations qui sont dans les chapitres sont réelles et justes ;)

Alors, ce chapitre est encore plus long que les précédents, la raison est simple... En fin de chapitre, il y a une scène... un peu olé olé. ;)  
Non, ne vous précipitez pas tout de suite à la fin du chapitre!  
Vous alliez le faire, ne mentez pas ;)

Enfin bref, je ne voulais pas que cette partie se retrouve sur le début du prochain chapitre, donc... Voilà, méga-chapitre de 12 000 mots!

D'ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à écrire cette partie, pas facile du tout! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, que ça soit par la rédaction et par la... finalité!

**Sinon, changement de Rating, on passe à M.**

**Et je rappelle que l'univers d'Harry Potter, que Draco et Severus appartiennent à JKR. Le reste, c'est à moi.**

\- P.O.V Liv -

Vieux garçon coincé… C'est vrai que parfois, c'est comme cela que Steven se comportait. Un peu comme si deux personnalités se battaient à l'intérieur de lui pour prendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses paroles. Il y avait le Steven glacial, cinglant et volontairement désagréable et le Steven presque amical et même un peu souriant. Tout cela n'était pas facile à gérer tous les jours pour Liv, cependant, concernant l'aspect boulot, elle n'avait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher. A ce jour, son travail avait toujours été impeccable et son attitude, même s'il était parfois bougon et très souvent râleur, était tout à fait professionnelle.

Liv se tourna sur le coté, trainant sa couette avec elle pour qu'elle l'entoure totalement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris la raison des remarques acerbes de la nuit dernière, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si le fessier de Steven était resté englué à sa chaise toute la soirée. Avait-il été déçu qu'elle ne lui propose pas de danser? Il y avait certainement un peu de ça, peut-être un peu de jalousie qu'elle ait passé une grande partie de la soirée à danser avec un autre?

C'était difficile de décrypter les sentiments de Steven, il ne laissait rien paraître, ou si peu. S'il avait été intéressé par elle, il l'aurait certainement fait comprendre, non? Il était assez grand pour ça tout de même!

Liv n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment elle aurait réagi si ce dernier lui avait fait du rentre-dedans quand son téléphone portable sonna. Dans le salon. Ahhh, c'était trop loin pour Liv, qu'il sonne…

Elle savait très bien qui appelait: Sydney. Certainement qu'il souhaitait user du prétexte de la nouvelle année pour renouer le contact. La brune décida que non, elle n'était pas encore assez désespérée pour décrocher. Car elle savait ce qui se passerait, inévitablement. Sydney serait charmant et charmeur, ils iraient prendre un café avec du lait de soja dans un salon de thé bobo dans lequel on servait des pâtisseries et des viennoiseries bio et sans gluten, tout à fait dans le style de Sydney. Il lui tiendrait encore une fois son discours altermondialiste, idéaliste et enflammé, elle se laisserait prendre au jeu, une fois encore, à rêver que oui, il pourra changer pour elle et qu'ils partiront tous les deux faire le tour du monde avec pour seul bagage de l'amour et un peu d'eau fraîche. Avant la fin de la journée, ils se retrouveraient à baiser comme des fous dans l'appartement pourri de Sydney, dans ses draps de chanvre qui grattent et dans deux semaines, elle tomberait sur lui en train d'en bécoter une autre à l'angle d'une ruelle. Non merci. Elle laissa le téléphone chantonner dans le vide et la douce voix de Sydney s'enregistrer sur la messagerie.

De sa chambre, elle entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Steven devait être rentré de sa virée. Elle espérait qu'il ramenait des croissants ou quelque chose de semblable pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Demain, Steven allait mettre le pied officiellement dans l'entreprise, ils allaient se rendre à l'atelier et il allait rencontrer Terrence et Hannah, les deux apprentis actuels. Il n'allait pas côtoyer Terrence longtemps, ce dernier partait dans une quinzaine de jours, il continuait son apprentissage auprès d'un autre artisan, plus spécialisé dans la chemiserie, voie qui intéressait particulièrement le jeune homme.

" Steeeeevennnnnn… J'suis encore couchée.

\- Tant mieux pour vous."

La voix de Steven lui parvenait à peine assourdie par la porte, elle n'y sentit aucune animosité, visiblement la colère s'était estompée mais il gardait ces distances. De son coté, elle avait presque déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé, n'étant pas de nature rancunière. Cependant, elle doutait que son co-locataire soit aussi magnanime qu'elle, il était le genre de type à ressasser une remarque pendant des mois.

"Stteeeeevvvvnnnnn, vous venez me coller mon patch? S'il-vous plait?"

Un bon prétexte, prononcé d'une voix douce et fragile, pour qu'il vienne et qu'elle n'ait pas à sortir de dessous sa couette, elle n'aurait qu'à tendre le bras. Liv n'entendit pas Steven soupirer, mais devina aisément sa réaction.

" C'est la nouvelle année, faites donc un effort. Vous êtes une adulte responsable, que je sache. Vous voulez peut-être aussi que je vous apporte un pot de chambre?

\- Punaise, vous êtes dur. Après la soirée que j'ai eue! Dire que je pourrai utiliser mon autorité sur vous pour vous faire plier…

\- C'est un jour férié, votre autorité est nulle.

\- Soyez cool…

\- Je ne suis pas cool, et je ne l'ai jamais été, vous devriez le savoir. Débrouillez-vous, Miss Temperton."

Il ne viendrait pas. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, il resterait dans le salon à vivre sa vie de vieux garçon coincé et la laisserait là, échouée dans son lit, sans son patch anti-tabac. Avec toute la mauvaise volonté accumulée depuis son réveil, Liv posa un pied sur le parquet, grimaça, posa le second et passa sa robe de chambre avant de sortir de la chambre sans accorder un regard à l'homme dans le salon et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle y passa une bonne heure, retrouvant la douce chaleur de sa couette dans une bain brulant.

" Bon, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

\- Vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi j'ai déjà mangé, merci.

\- Pardon? Vous avez quitté le domicile conjugal pour aller manger? Sans moi?

\- Le domicile conjugal?

\- C'est une blague, Steven! Déridez-vous un peu! Vous savez, comme on vit ensemble… Et n'en profitez pas pour éviter pas ma question!

\- Invité par Edmond. Je vous avais laissé un mot, sur la table de la cuisine. Encore aurait-il fallu que vous vous leviez pour le lire… conclut-il d'un sourire grimaçant.

\- Et comment il vous a invité, en faisant des signaux de fumée peut-être? A moins que vous n'ayez un portable caché?

\- J'ai répondu au vôtre, Edmond essayait de vous joindre depuis presque une heure et vous n'étiez pas encore levée.

\- Mais…!"

Liv était à la fois surprise et choquée. Steven avait touché à son portable? Il avait décroché à un appel qui lui était destiné? Et si ça avait été Sydney à ce moment? Non, Steven savait se servir du portable, il voyait bien que c'était Edmond qui appelait… Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Steven clôtura la discussion, sans pour autant d'excuser. Il n'était pas aussi désagréable que la veille, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas passé l'éponge. Sur quoi? Liv ne le cernait pas vraiment encore et n'avait pas envie dans l'immédiat de le questionner.

"Je ne compte pas devenir votre nouvelle secrétaire, c'était exceptionnel, parce que c'était Edmond. Nous sommes allés manger chez Wilton's.

\- Ah bah merde alors, j'aurai bien voulu y aller aussi. C'est super bon là-bas. Et dire que je vais devoir manger des nouilles chinoises en sachet… Mais bon, vous avez raison, je n'avais qu'à me lever à une heure décente."

Elle sortit enfin la tête de son café pour le détailler, il était bien habillé, certainement un effort pour sa sortie avec Edmond. Ce n'était pas un top-model, loin de là, mais quand il faisait un peu attention à son apparence, il arrivait à avoir du charme. Les cheveux plus courts lui allaient mieux que cette longueur aux épaules qui accentuait encore son visage long et creusé. Les vêtements bien taillés et pas trop larges le mettaient en valeur, vu qu'il était relativement mince et grand. Il avait surtout ce coté ténébreux qui plaisait à Liv, cette aura mystérieuse. C'était plus fort qu'elle, 'elle avait toujours été attirée par le style méchant garçon. Dans le cas présent il s'agissait du méchant garçon coincé, mais méchant garçon quand même.

"Vous vous êtes fait "toute belle" pour sortir, à ce que je vois. Cet ensemble vous va très bien, vous êtes très mignon comme ça."

Il voulu lui envoyer une réplique cinglante et désagréable mais se ravisa et lui répondit d'un grognement incompréhensible, ce qui devait être un vague merci. Il avait toujours du mal avec les compliments, Liv voyait que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. On n'avait pas dû lui en faire des tonnes, se dit-elle, et elle trouva ça triste. Ironiquement, cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entamé toute sa confiance en lui: dans certains domaines il était très sûr de ses capacités. Mais toute la sphère traitant de son physique était sensible.

"Demain c'est le grand jour, vous faites votre entrée officielle dans le monde! Aujourd'hui c'est repos…"

\- P.O.V Severus -

Severus venait d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée du grand immeuble blanc dans lequel se trouvait l'atelier de Liv. Ils avaient décidé de faire des trajets séparés, hors de question pour Severus d'enfiler un caleçon moulant pour courir entre Clarendon Road et Savile Row comme le faisait quotidiennement sa tutrice Déjà, parce qu'il risquait de mourir en route. Pas d'une attaque de Mangemort, mais d'une crise cardiaque ou d'une insuffisance respiratoire, autant s'éviter un décès anticipé et stupide. Le métro, ce transport de masse moldu bruyant et sale, lui convenait parfaitement dans ce genre de situation. Bien que le transplanage soit infiniment plus évolué, il se contenta de se faire secouer par la rame et supporta tant bien que mal le contact de tous les moldus désagréables autour de lui. A son tour, il allait faire partie intégrante du ballet des travailleurs, celui qu'il avait tant observé de son squat. Il allait avoir des horaires de bureau, une pause déjeuner, des collègues… Pas qu'il n'avait pas tout cela à Poudlard, mais maintenant, ça allait être différent. Rien n'allait être magique, tout allait être…. Terriblement commun, terriblement moldu. Et pourtant, terriblement nouveau!

D'ailleurs son squat, qu'était-il devenu?

Il tourna la tête et regarda dans la direction de l'immeuble en travaux en dessous duquel il avait élu domicile, quelques semaines plus tôt. Quelques affaires trainaient encore ça et là, vestiges de son ancienne maison de fortune. Les cartons avaient dû s'envoler et ses quelques possessions avaient été volées par d'autres. Le temps et la météo avaient bien travaillé, il ne restait presque rien de son passage.

" Salut, tu dois être le nouveau, moi c'est Hannah. Tu veux que je t'ouvre?"

Severus se tourna en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller, il s'agissait d'une grande asperge blonde avec des cheveux très courts et un grosse écharpe vert pomme à de grosses torsades, qui lui entourait le cou et les épaules. Ce devait être l'apprentie de Liv, elle lui avait parlé d'un fille qui s'appelait Hannah. Severus, avec ces années d'enseignement, avait une facilité à retenir les prénoms. Cette jeune fille devait avoir la vingtaine mais elle faisait la même taille que l'homme face à elle, ce qui contrastait terriblement avec son visage encore juvénile.

" Le code pour la porte c'est 1337, comme ça au moins tu peux rentrer dans l'immeuble. Pour la porte de l'atelier il faut une clé, je pense que Liv t'en donnera une à l'occasion. Viens, c'est au deuxième étage."

Même s'il grimaça à tant de familiarité, il ne répondit pas et en silence, il emboita le pas à la jeune fille qui lui ouvrit la porte, Liv n'était pas encore arrivée. Faisant bouillir de l'eau pour du thé, Hannah commença à le questionner.

" Tu faisais quoi avant, Steven?

\- M. Prince.

\- Pardon?

\- C'est mon nom.

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle M. Prince?" lâcha-t-elle, presque hilare.

Devant le regard noir et l'expression grave de Severus, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague et que, oui, il n'avait aucune envie que la jeune fille utilise son prénom. Pour autant, Hannah ne se laissa pas démonter et lui répondit du tac au tac, mais tout de même très poliment.

"Très bien, alors tu peux m'appeler Miss Trubridge, comme ça, ça sera plus simple. Donc, revenons à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu faisais comme boulot, avant de décider de devenir tailleur?"

Ce fut au tour de Severus de pincer les lèvres, il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu, il pensait que la gamine allait s'écraser devant son âge et qu'elle allait comprendre le fossé les séparant. Il n'avait aucune envie de subir l'interrogatoire de cette fille mais il fallait se faire à l'évidence, cela faisait partie de sa nouvelle vie : Steven le Moldu allait devoir travailler au quotidien avec cette Hannh qui avait le même statut que lui dans l'entreprise. Ce n'était pas son élève, mais son égale. Son égale… Cela le fit enrager intérieurement. Contrairement à Hannah, lui n'avait aucune envie de savoir quoique ce soit qui concerne la vie de la jeune femme et ne posa d'autre question que "Où est-ce que je m'installe?", bien décidé à ne pas tisser de liens avec elle.

Hannah, singulièrement refroidie par une manifestation aussi soudaine d'antipathie, lui indiqua de la main le poste de travail vide à coté du sien et farfouilla dans l'atelier pour collecter des objets divers qu'elle déposa sur la table : une paire de gros ciseaux, un mètre ruban, un porte-épingles, un découd-vite, divers stylos et d'autres babioles dont Severus ignorait l'utilité et qu'Hannah ne détailla pas. La blonde s'installa à son poste de travail et consulta une note scotchée sur un vêtement plié, une fois qu'elle en prit connaissance, elle déplia la chemise et commença à se mettre au travail en silence, sans accorder plus d'attention à Severus.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles l'ancien sorcier fit le tour des lieux, Liv arriva, avec ses traditionnels gobelets de café gigantesques qu'elle posa sur la grande table de coupe qui était au centre de l'atelier avant de se diriger vers la salle au fond de l'atelier pour troquer ses vêtements de sport pour quelque chose de plus classique.

L'atelier était en fait un ancien appartement de style victorien qui avait été un peu aménagé pour accueillir les couturiers, l'ancien salon-salle à manger était à présent la pièce principale, au milieu de laquelle trônait la grande table de coupe et les différents postes de travail des employés. La minuscule cuisine et la salle de bain étaient restées en l'état, une chambre servait de réserve pour le tissu et les modèles de prêt-à-porter, une autre faisait office de bureau pour Liv, afin de recevoir les clients. Pour cette dernière, un mur avait été abattu et remplacé par une cloison de verre.

Tout était sobre et lumineux, les murs étaient blancs avec quelques affiches des précédentes collections, dans le bureau de Liv on retrouvait le même genre de panneau en liège que dans sa chambre à Clarendon Road.

" Steven, Hannah, vous avez déjà fait connaissance, tant mieux! Steven va remplacer Terrence, vu qu'il part dans deux semaines. Ah oui, meilleurs voeux Hannah, avant que je n'oublie de te le dire…

\- Merci, meilleurs voeux à toi aussi. Je viens de voir tes corrections pour la chemise de M. Paterson, je pense que je vais pouvoir boucler ça avant ce soir.

\- Super, il doit passer demain. Terrence n'est pas encore là? Je voulais encore voir deux-trois choses avec lui. Bon, ça sera pour plus tard. Steven, vient avec moi, on va te trouver de l'occupation."

Quand Severus s'éloigna avec Liv, Hannah le suivit du regard, déconcertée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir travailler avec une personne aussi peu aimable? Avec Terrence, ça allait, il était chaleureux et aimait faire des plaisanteries pour détendre l'atmosphère mais le nouveau venu la laissant dubitative. Où est-ce que Liv avait déniché ce type?

Liv fouillait dans ses dossiers et tendit à Severus une pochette en papier kraft qui contenait des instructions de réalisation pour une sorte de polo pour homme dont la patte de boutonnage était déportée en diagonale, cet angle était également repris par des découpes parallèles. Severus entrouvrit la pochette pour regarder son contenu, mais garda le silence. Il se sentait vraiment… à la fois dépaysé et vulnérable. Et dominé. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

Tout était neuf pour lui, il était celui qui ne sait rien, celui qui doit apprendre, celui qui doit attendre les ordres… Son premier contact avec sa nouvelle collègue n'avait pas été un franc succès, mais ça il s'en fichait. Il était sur les nerfs, à la fois excité et un peu angoissé, comme si de cette pochette en kraft dépendait sa nouvelle vie.

" Voilà, on va tester ça pour toi, tu as déjà fait une chemise, certains éléments te seront familiers. La patte polo sur l'avant est un peu compliquée, mais on verra ça ensemble. Je vais te montrer le tissu qu'il faut utiliser."

Liv souriait, elle était contente de reprendre le boulot, de se replonger dans la frénésie de la création, de revoir ses collègues et amis du quartier. Severus entendait le téléphone de l'atelier sonner, Hannah répondait et notait des rendez-vous, pendant ce temps Liv grimpait comme elle pouvait sur un escabeau pour atteindre les tissus rangés le plus haut dans la réserve. L'ancien sorcier n'était pas convaincu que c'était sans danger mais ne disait rien, il se contenta de tenir l'escabeau en jetant des coups d'oeil discrets aux fesses de Liv qu'il avait à hauteur de visage. Cette dernière portait un jean slim noir et une chemise blanche rentrée dans le pantalon, ainsi qu'un gilet court en grosse laine beige. Avec la quantité de sport que faisait la jeune femme, son corps était ferme mais ses formes n'étaient pas très développées. Elle n'avait pas une grosse poitrine, loin de là, sa taille n'était pas ou peu marquée et ses hanches n'étaient pas vraiment prononcées. D'habitude, Severus avait une préférence pour les femmes plus voluptueuses, qu'il trouvait bien plus attirantes et sensuelles. Liv n'avait rien en commun avec le style de femmes sur lequel il fantasmait en temps normal, elle n'avait rien d'une ténébreuse croqueuse d'hommes avide de luxure.

S'il avait été un autre homme, est-ce qu'il lui aurait touché les fesses? Juste une petite claque gentille? Non, ça ne se fait pas et Liv l'aurait certainement mal acceptée. Pourtant, ça le tentait. Dangereusement.

Cette dernière était en train de pester car elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre le coupon plié et ses tentatives ne faisaient que de l'éloigner plus loin sur l'étagère.

" Steven, j'ai envie de vous…

\- Pardon?"

Il sursauta et manqua de lâcher la chaise. Avait-il bien entendu?

" J'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes plus grand, montez sur la chaise et essayez de l'attraper. Le coupon bleu et noir, je crois que je l'ai poussé contre le mur.

\- Euh, oui, je m'en occupe, laissez-moi votre place."

Légèrement honteux d'avoir mal entendu les propos de sa tutrice, il se dépêcha de récupérer le tissu et s'installa à son poste de travail pour étudier les quelques schémas donnant les dimensions et un ordre d'exécution avant de s'installer à la grande table pour couper son tissu. Un seul mot maintenant : concentration.

\- P.O.V. Liv -

Terrence lui avait fait faux bon… Quel con! Un simple mail lui expliquant pour "pour des raisons personnelles" il ne pourra être présent ces deux prochaines semaines et qu'il la priait de bien vouloir lui faire parvenir une lettre de recommandation par courrier. En gros, il voulait prendre le temps de déménager pour se rapprocher de son nouvel employeur et ne voyait plus d'intérêt à venir terminer ses en-cours à l'atelier.

Liv imprima le mail et le posa sur le coin du bureau, la lettre de recommandation de cet ingrat n'était pas sa priorité aujourd'hui. Terrence avait été, dans l'ensemble, un apprenti plaisant même si un peu égocentrique. Elle espérait que Steven allait bien s'entendre avec Hannah et que son caractère sauvage n'allait pas peser sur l'ambiance de l'atelier sinon, elle serait dans l'obligation de le recadrer et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

Hannah était brièvement venue la voir vers dix heure pour lui proposer deux-trois modifications concernant sa tâche du jour et quand Liv lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pensait de Steven, la jeune fille avait eu la maturité de dire qu'elle préférait attendre quelques jours pour se faire une idée du bonhomme. Liv avait acquiescé et priait secrètement pour que son co-locataire se comporte de manière civilisée. Elle s'était attachée à lui, étrangement, elle le comptait parmi ses amis, même s'il était entré dans sa vie très récemment. Maintenant, dans l'appartement, sa présence était rassurante et de le savoir avec elle au boulot lui faisait plaisir. Elle le voyait s'appliquer à ses découpes, visiblement l'incident du pantalon à la jambe tournante avait porté ses fruits.

Hannah déboula en catastrophe dans le bureau pendant que Liv terminait de classer les mails et lui annonça de but en blanc :

" Dehors, Mme Cavendish… Elle doit être en train de monter. Planque Steven ou elle ne décollera pas… Surtout que son chouchou n'est plus là!

\- Mince alors, je l'avais oubliée celle là. Je m'en occupe, merci Hannah."

Mme Cavendish était une femme autour de la soixantaine, toujours habillée à la dernière mode et à l'affut d'hommes plus jeunes qu'elle. Dès le départ, elle avait eu un coup de coeur pour le jeune Terrence et voulait toujours être servie par ce dernier qui avait bien compris son intérêt à bichonner et complimenter cette femme en mal de reconnaissance. Quand, enfin, la cliente quittait les lieux, Terrence avait reçu un pourboire astronomique, et avait dû promettre une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il se chargerait personnellement de ses commandes. Mme Cavendish revenait en général une dizaine de jours après, récupérer sa commande, le plus souvent des chemises pour son fils, banquier, qui devait à ce jour en posséder une cinquantaine. Malgré son coté agaçant et chronophage, Liv ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas choyer cette cliente régulière, qui ne négociait jamais les prix et revenait presque deux fois par mois.

La figure ronde de Mme Cavendish se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme à chaque fois, elle était tout sourire. La majorité du temps, elle était joviale et de bonne humeur, et ce début d'année semblait lui réussir: nouvelle coupe de cheveux, nouvel imperméable chic, nouveau sac à main à un prix indécent… Ses boucles brunes, courtes, bouillonnaient sur son crâne et la faisait ressembler un peu à un caniche et son visage avait une teinte un peu trop orange pour être naturelle. Une séance d'UV de trop? Elle ne faisait pas ses soixante-quatre ans, du moins pas de loin. Quand on était suffisamment proche d'elle, on remarquait rapidement ses traits figés, résultat d'un recours régulier à la chirurgie esthétique.

" Bonjour Mme Cavendish, meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année. Vous êtes notre première cliente! Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?

\- Bonjour Liv, meilleurs voeux à vous aussi, travail santé… Enfin, la blabla habituel!" Mme Cavendish commença à regarder autour d'elle, soucieuse. "Terrence n'est pas là?

\- Non, il s'est légèrement réorienté et change de tuteur pour son apprentissage, il doit commencer dans quelques jours et dans l'immédiat, il doit être en train de déménager.

\- Ah bon, il ne me l'avait pas dit, le petit cachotier! Savez-vous chez qui il va travailler?"

Liv ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle sentait un peu le piège. Si elle répondait, elle risquait de perdre sa cliente qui allait courir dans la minute retrouver Terrence pour se faire tailler ses chemises là-bas, au contraire, si elle ne répondait pas, Mme Cavendish serait extrêmement vexée et risquait de ne pas forcément revenir de sitôt. Il n'y avait pas de bonne solution, ni de bonne attitude, elle décida d'opter pour la vérité, elle se dit que la femme brune n'allait pas courir aussi loin pour des chemises cousues par son petit chéri. Quoique...

" Il va chez Paulaner, à Manchester. Ce coin-là est réputé pour ses cotonnades depuis des siècles, il y a pas mal de fabricants de chemises renommés et comme c'était le domaine de prédilection de Terrence…

\- Je vois… Dommage, j'adorais ce garçon, il était tellement charmant, tellement gentil… Il vous manquera, c'est certain.

\- Certes…

\- Aujourd'hui je venais pour moi, je voulais vous commander une robe toute simple, droite mais bien coupée, vous m'en aviez déjà cousue une il y a un ou deux ans. Du lainage uni, foncé de préférence.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux vous proposer dans ce registre. Pour les mesures, je vérifierais mais je pense qu'on peut partir sur la base de celles que j'ai enregistrées la dernière fois."

Avant que Liv ne puisse se rendre dans la réserve pour faire une sélection d'étoffes à montrer à sa cliente, Steven passa devant le mur vitré du bureau, l'air soucieux, avec la fiche d'instructions de son ouvrage du jour dans les mains. De toute évidence, Hannah n'avait pas cru utile d'avertir le brun de la venue de "Super Cougar" comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Pour l'instant, c'était Liv qui faisait face à l'ancien sorcier, pas Mme Cavendish et la patronne tenta tant bien que mal de faire des signes de la tête à son nouvel apprenti pour qu'il dégage au plus vite. Cependant, Steven ne comprit rien du langage codé de Liv et resta planté devant la porte, interloqué. Trop tard…

" Ohhhhh, mais qui est ce jeune homme? Bonjour! Vous êtes nouveau ici, je ne vous ai jamais vu!"

Jeune homme? Euuhh… Liv ne dit rien, se contentant d'un vague sourire crispé, Steven d'un sourcil arqué et d'une moue égale, se demandant si c'était bien de lui qu'on parlait. Cela faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait plus qualifié de jeune homme, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air juvénile même si ces tenues actuelles lui donnaient un air plus moderne.

" Mme Cavendish, je vous présente Steven, c'est lui qui remplace Terrence à l'atelier.

\- Charmée de vous rencontrer mon cher! Je pense que c'est vous qui allez vérifier mes mesures?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que Steven ait le temps de…

\- Je peux m'en occuper, pas de problème" coupa Steven, plantant ses petits yeux noirs droit dans ceux de Liv.

\- Parfait! Je vous suis Steven, ça nous donnera l'occasion de bavarder et de faire connaissance.

\- Je vais plutôt appeler Hannah, elle a plus l'habitude de…

\- Liv, je m'en sortirai très bien, ça me fera de l'expérience. Madame, je vous en prie.

\- Ohhh, il est vraiment charmant!" conclut Mme Cavendish, radieuse.

Mme Cavendish l'avait immédiatement accroché par le bras et le suivait en gloussant dans l'atelier jusqu'à un paravent délimitant la zone des essayages et de la prise de mesures. Liv surprit le regard amusé de Hannah qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. La patronne se rapprocha de la jeune femme penchée sur sa piqueuse. Celle-ci lui glissa juste quelques mots avant de replonger dans ses coutures.

" De la chair fraiche pour la cougar, je fidélise ta clientèle!"

Liv rit enfin et alla dans la réserve pour trouver de quoi satisfaire sa cliente pendant que celle-ci était entre les mains de Steven, obligé d'écouter son moulin à paroles. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, il se montrait patient et presque souriant avec elle, hochant de la tête à ses remarques plus ou moins inspirées, et relançant la conversation à coup de :

"Je n'avais jamais vu cela de ce point de vue, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus?"

Mme Cavendish minaudait presque autant que quand elle collait Terrence, il y avait de grande chance que ce dernier soit remplacé assez rapidement dans le coeur de la cliente. Liv fouillait dans les tissus et l'entendait que des bribes de conversation, essentiellement la voix aigüe de sa cliente. Comme à son habitude, la brune en faisait des caisses pour se faire remarquer.

" Ohhh, non, vous ne faites absolument pas vos trente-huit ans, j'ai d'abord cru que vous étiez aussi à l'école, comme ce cher Terrence."

" Ohhhh, vous êtes certain, ça veut dire que j'ai perdu un peu de poids, pourtant, après les fêtes ce n'est habituellement pas le cas. Vous avez bien fêté? En famille, avec votre femme, peut-être?"

" Moi aussi je suis seule, mon mari est parti avec sa secrétaire, vous imaginez ça? N'est-ce pas indécent? Heureusement que mon fils est très présent, il travaille à la City, dans la finance, comme vous pouvez l'imaginez. Il va bientôt avoir trente ans…"

" En voilà une bonne idée, Steven! Vous êtes un génie. J'a-do-re cette idée, ça sera parfait. Et comme ça j'en aurai une pour cet été, je pars dans le sud de la France en vacances, vous connaissez Nice et les environs? C'est tout à fait charmant."

" Oui je veux bien, mais que si vous en prenez un avec moi! Un thé au jasmin, il est trop tard pour le Earl Grey."

Quand Liv arriva avec ses coupons dans les bras, elle avait l'impression de déranger un couple de vieux amis en train de prendre le thé sur un coin de table. Mme Cavendish couvait Steven du regard, touillant distraitement son thé pendant que ce dernier reportait les quelques corrections sur la fiche de la cliente, l'air très professionnel. Quand il se redressa, il adressa un petit sourire timide qui acheva de faire fondre l'acheteuse. Depuis quand Steven savait-il être charmeur? Il s'adressa à Liv.

" Voilà la fiche corrigée, pas grand chose. Celia prendra la robe en lainage, et aussi une veste assortie. Pour l'été, la même chose, mais en lin. Je vous laisse la main pour la paperasse et les tissus. Celia, je vous laisse, j'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Merci pour tout Steven! C'est vous qui vous occuperez de ma commande, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien entendu, j'y apporterai la plus grande attention. A bientôt."

Celia? Steven avait appelé Mme Cavendish par son prénom? Et bien, ça n'avait pas trainé entre eux. En tout cas, Steven avec son air de ne pas y toucher avait réussi à vendre trois articles supplémentaires! Quand Liv en eut terminé avec l'acheteuse, elle s'approcha de Steven qui se battait contre une piqueuse industrielle récalcitrante. La couturière prit sa place et commença à sortir les petits paquets de fils qui empêchaient le fonctionnement correct de la machine.

" Là, ta tension de fil n'était pas adéquate pour ce tissu, il faut la baisser, ici tu tournes le bouton vers le haut. Comme c'est un tissu élastique, tu peux régler un zigzag très léger.

\- Mh, merci.

\- Hannah ne t'a pas parlé de Mme Cavendish?

\- Non, pas particulièrement. Pourquoi, elle aurait du?

\- Elle apprécie… Les hommes, souvent jeunes. Enfin, plus jeune que vous d'habitude. Elle avait un gros faible pour Terrence et avait déjà essayé de l'inviter plusieurs fois.

\- Vous essayez de me protéger, c'est ça? Je pense être capable de me défendre contre ce genre d'agression, si agression il y a.

\- C'était juste pour vous prévenir, rien de plus."

Liv s'éloigna, un peu décontenancée. Visiblement, Steven avait bien vu dans le jeu de Mme Cavendish mais s'était laissé faire, et l'avait même encouragé. Est-ce que lui aurait pu être intéressé par… Cette vieille chouette refaite? Avant de disparaître dans son bureau, elle ajouta, juste pour le plaisir.

" Elle est beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne veut bien le dire, elle presque soixante-cinq ans, presque vingt ans de plus que vous.

\- Ce sont dans les vieux chaudrons qu'on fait les meilleurs potions… Liv, j'ai du travail à terminer alors je vous serai gré de ne pas m'importuner avec vos commérages inutiles."

Liv était partagée entre l'envie de continuer la joute verbale pour faire comprendre à cette tête de mule de quoi il retournait et celle de lui balancer son thé dans la tronche. Elle opta pour la troisième solution, le retrait digne sous l'oeil compatissant de sa jeune collègue féminine.

\- P.O.V. Severus -

Enfin, la fin de semaine. Jamais Severus n'avait imaginé que son nouvel emploi puisse être aussi prenant, aussi éreintant. Physiquement, psychologiquement. La masse d'information à intégrer était énorme et ne semblait jamais se tarir, les heures passées penché sur son poste de travail à aligner les kilomètres de piqures lui donnaient des courbatures dans la nuque. Depuis ce matin, il était occupé à assembler la doublure de la robe de Mme Cavendish, Liv et lui avaient terminé de travailler sur le patron la veille. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire! Les codes pour la réalisation d'un vêtement pour femme étaient différents de ce qu'il avait déjà vu pour la création de ses chemises, il avait l'impression de tout reprendre au début, que les quelques semaines qu'il avait déjà passé dans l'univers de la couture avaient été oubliées. Il se redressa, fit craquer sa nuque et, une fois de plus, ramassa ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval et annonça à Liv qu'il sortait se chercher un café chez Starbucks. Après seulement une semaine dans l'atelier, il comprenait l'addiction de sa tutrice pour ce café crémeux et régressif. C'était un moment de tendresse entre deux bruits métalliques d'aiguilles et de ciseaux, et c'était diablement réconfortant. Il sentait qu'une bonne partie de son maigre salaire allait être dépensé au café du coin de la rue…

" Vous voulez un café, Liv? Non? Hannah, vous désirez quelque chose?

\- Un expresso Origine ou un Brun, s'il vous plait. Pour finir de m'ouvrir les yeux, j'en peux plus de défaire ces points minuscules. Merci M. Prince!"

Ces rapports avec Hannah s'étaient améliorés, ils n'allaient jamais devenir des amis, mais au moins ils pouvaient travailler en bonne intelligence. Hannah avait tout de la première de la classe comme Severus aurait voulu en voir plus dans ses salles de cours : appliquée, attentive et persévérante. Elle lui rappelait Miss Granger, mais en moins désagréable. Quand il avait besoin d'un coup de main ou d'un conseil, même si c'était difficile pour lui d'aller demander de l'aide à une gamine qui avait la moitié de son âge, Severus pouvait compter sur Hannah et ses connaissances, ainsi que sur son approche didactique. Une jeune fille qui aurait fait un bon professeur. De temps en temps, elle l'appelait M. Prince, mais c'était plus pour le taquiner. Il avait été obligé de s'y faire, c'était sa collègue, elle le tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom.

Il dévala les escaliers deux par deux, sans même enfiler un caban sur sa chemise aux manches remontées. Par dessus, il portait un veston ouvert, dans un lainage assorti à son pantalon, ce fameux pantalon à la jambe qui tourne. Quand il aura un peu de temps pour lui, il se coupera un autre pantalon en lainage, mais dans l'immédiat, il devait se contenter de celui-ci et de deux jeans un peu usés. Le café Starbucks ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de là. Il n'eut pas le temps de ressentir la morsure du froid de janvier sur ses bras qu'il faisait déjà la queue pour commander l'expresso Brun d'Hannah (comme d'habitude, plus d'expresso Origine…) ainsi que son capuccino géant. En sortant avec les deux gobelets en carton en main, son regard fut attiré par un homme qui le fixait, droit comme un i dans son manteau noir, planté de l'autre coté de la rue. Blond, blond platine. Malfoy.

Draco traversa la rue rapidement, les mains toujours au fond des poches, le col relevé sur ses oreilles. Le vent avait décoiffé quelques mèches qu'il avait savamment plaquées en arrière. Severus l'apostropha, passablement agacé de le croiser à cet instant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? On ne devait se voir que ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps maintenant!"

Le jeune blond le dévisageait, son look, ces tasses en carton dans les mains, son gros ciseau de tailleur accroché autour d'un ruban, toujours pendu à son cou, ses cheveux tirés en arrière à part quelques mèches plus courtes qui lui tombaient dans le visage. Draco ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais restait coi. Qui était cet homme devant lui, habillé comme un dandy grunge, avec ces gobelets de café dans les mains?

Enfin, il parvint à articuler quelques mots.

" Je voulais juste repérer le magasin, je connais un peu le secteur. On y va pour acheter des costumes maintenant, vu qu'on est plus vraiment les bienvenus dans le monde sorcier. Tu… Tu travailles ici?

\- Oui, là, dans l'immeuble blanc, celui avec le porche. Mais je dois y aller. On se voit à six heure, ne reste pas planté là toute la journée, tu vas avoir l'air louche.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure."

Severus s'en alla, sans se retourner, ruminant contre son neveu qui avait la stupidité de zoner dans ce quartier, au risque de le faire repérer. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été surnommé "la Fouine" à Pourdlard! Au fond de lui, il était bien content de le revoir, de toucher à nouveau du bout des doigts le monde sorcier. D'avoir des nouvelles des gens qu'il connaissait, qu'il les aime ou pas. Que devenait Poudlard? Qui dirigeait l'école? Certainement Minerva… Il avait bien pensé se procurer des numéros de la Gazette, voir même du Chicaneur, mais ça aurait été prendre trop de risques inutilement. Sa photo avait dû faire la une pendant des semaines, autant ne pas risquer de se faire reconnaître en allant acheter le journal sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Pendant le reste de la journée, il fut absorbé par ses réflexions sur son passé, le monde magique et ce qu'il allait devenir. Il avait encore du mal à vraiment se sentir chez lui dans ce monde moldu, ce monde étrange aux codes si particuliers. Pourtant, jour après jour il se sentait absorbé par sa nouvelle vie.

A midi, exceptionnellement, Liv n'avait pas de cours de sport et elle, Hannah et lui partagèrent des sandwichs dans la petite cuisine de l'atelier, mais il demeura silencieux et pensif pendant que les filles papotaient à propos de chaussures et de sorties. Liv n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Terrence, et cela la fâchait au plus haut point, elle aurait au moins voulu un coup de fil pour s'excuser, pour s'expliquer mais l'ancien apprenti faisait le mort. La patronne était bien décidée à ne pas lui envoyer de lettre de recommandation s'il ne se manifestait pas avait la fin de la semaine. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures… Liv n'était pas magnanime en ce moment, certainement une conséquence de son sevrage de la cigarette! Pour l'instant, après une semaine de patchage, elle était encore supportable…

A plusieurs reprises, il croisa le regard bleu de Liv, elle semblait inquiète et le questionnait silencieusement. Depuis la reprise du boulot, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, même le soir. Une fois rentrée à l'appartement, Liv se plongeait généralement dans le dessin ou le patronage de ses collections et ne relevait le nez que pour demander la carte de visite d'un traiteur afin de commander à manger. Severus, quant à lui, notait scrupuleusement tout ce qu'il avait appris de neuf dans la journée, révisait ce qu'il avait déjà assimilé et quand il trouvait encore une petite minute à lui, travaillait à compléter son vestiaire. Un peu avant minuit, tout le monde était au lit. Enfin, dans le cas de Liv, on va plutôt dire qu'elle s'était endormie devant la télé et souvent, c'était Severus qui éteignait tant bien que mal la machine et jetait une couverture sur le corps inerte de sa co-locataire.

Quand six heure s'afficha sur l'horloge digitale de l'atelier, Severus se leva d'un bond, rangea son espace de travail soigneusement et commença à enfiler sa veste. Liv, toute proche, leva le nez de son morceau de tissu ocre et s'arrêta de coudre pour le dévisager.

" Vous partez Steven?

\- Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous. On se voit plus tard à l'appartement, ne m'attendez pas pour manger, je dîne à l'extérieur. Bonsoir, Hannah.

\- Oulala M. Prince, j'espère que tu ne vas pas retrouver la cougar! blagua Hannah.

\- Je ne crois pas, je ne vais pas dans un zoo."

Cette dernière remarque l'avait laissé quelque peu perplexe, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre son départ et un animal sauvage, il se dit que ça devait encore être une référence moldue, certainement d'un film dont il ignorait tout. Il regarderait ça ce soir sur la tablette ou poserait la question à Liv, dans l'immédiat, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il quitta les lieux, sous le regard interloqué de sa co-locataire. Steven avait un rendez-vous? Voilà qui lui en bouchait un coin, et il se garda bien de préciser que c'était avec son neveu, très content de la tête qu'elle faisait. Une sorte de minuscule vengeance, en réponse à la soirée du nouvel an. Sans les danses lascives, bien entendu. Un mince sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand il passa le porche.

Comme il s'y attendait, Draco était à son poste, assis sur le banc, l'air dans le vague. Par rapport à son souvenir, le jeune homme n'avait que peu changé. Peut-être un peu plus grand et plus mince mais on le reconnaissait facilement. Il s'était remis à neiger, et de petits flocons se déposaient sur les cheveux lustrés du jeune homme. Quand il aperçu son parrain, il alla à sa rencontre, visiblement ravi de le revoir. Severus lui indiqua la direction à prendre.

"A quelques rues d'ici, il y a un pub qui propose des fish and chips qui ne sont pas mauvais, et leur bière brune est bonne. Il y a tellement de monde qu'on y sera tranquille pour discuter."

En effet, le troquet était bondé, la majorité des clients étaient massés au bar, ils trouvèrent cependant de la place à une table tout au fond de la pièce principale. Draco dénotait radicalement dans la cadre, avec son manteau long et son pantalon de ville gris anthracite. Sur sa chemise blanche, il portait un pull au col en V en lainage fin noir, certainement du cachemire, et une cravate verte légèrement dénouée pendait autour de son cou. Ce n'était pas son uniforme de Poudlard, c'était une tenue de ville ou bien une tenue pour travailler. Draco lui aussi détaillait son parrain, même s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir plus tôt dans la journée. Severus avait rangé son lourd ciseau et son mètre et avait l'air d'un quidam tout juste échappé du boulot, qui venait boire une pinte. Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, par où commencer?

Draco lança les hostilités, ayant réfléchi à la première question qu'il allait poser.

" Comment as-tu pu quitter Poudlard? Blessé?

\- Bon, reprenons les choses dans l'ordre…"

Ainsi, Severus lui énuméra les différentes étapes, son atterrissage sur le trottoir londonien, son passage à l'hôpital, sa fuite dudit hôpital, ses mois d'errance dans la rue et sa rencontre avec la personne qui le logeait et lui avait proposé un boulot, boulot qu'il avait accepté afin de pouvoir avoir un revenu et s'intégrer à la vie moldue. Curieusement, Draco ne posa aucune question pendant le récit, ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, se contentant de hocher la tête. Entre temps, leurs assiettes arrivèrent, des fish and chips croustillants, accompagnés d'une purée épaisse de petits pois à la menthe et d'une coupelle de sauce tartare. Severus se demanda si Draco avait déjà eu l'occasion de déguster ce plat typique, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'on trouvait régulièrement à la table des Malfoy… Cependant, le blond ne dit rien et ne se fit pas prier pour commencer son assiette, empoignant du bout des doigts les morceaux de poisson frit.

"Mais alors… Tu as une baguette? Enfin, je veux dire, tu as ta vie de moldu, ça c'est clair, mais tu peux quand même utiliser la magie, non?

\- C'est là où le bat blesse. Je n'ai pas de baguette, Merlin seul sait où se trouve celle que j'ai eu dans les mains pour quitter Poudlard, et quant aux sortilèges informulés… Impossible d'y avoir recours. Comme si mon potentiel magique était inexistant. Parlons d'autre chose : et toi? Tu es encore à Poudlard? "

Le blond s'arrêta de croquer ses frites pour détailler son parrain qui attendait son récit.

"Après… les évènements… Tout est resté un peu en suspend, tant de sorciers à arrêter, de procès à mener, de bâtiments à reconstruire… En septembre, ceux qui comme moi n'avaient pas pu faire une année complète à Poudlard y sont retournés pour un trimestre, afin de valider cette dernière année. Autant te dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde en septième année! Heureusement que ça n'a duré que quelques mois. Maintenant c'est derrière moi, j'ai validé mon cursus et je travaille au Ministère.

\- Tu rigoles? Un Malfoy au Ministère? Après tout… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire!

\- Oui, j'étais moi-même étonné, je n'y croyais pas trop quand j'ai postulé mais il faut dire qu'il y a du pain sur la planche et plus de postes que de sorciers pour les pourvoir. Bon, il ne faut pas s'enflammer, c'est plus un boulot de gratte-papier qu'autre-chose, mais ça me permet de faire amende honorable au nom de la famille. Je me rachète une conduite, en quelque sorte…

\- Et la fille Greengrass? La jeune.

\- Astoria? Avec mon "redoublement", j'ai eu l'occasion de parler aux élèves des classes inférieures, vu qu'une grande partie de ceux de mon année m'évitaient comme la peste. Comme c'était la soeur de Daphné, c'était plus simple…

\- Et Saint Potter et sa troupe de débiles?

\- Encensés, adorés. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Ah si, il t'a défendu. Publiquement.

\- Bordel… Quoi?"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Severus qui cessa de manger. Le fils Potter à sa rescousse, ça lui faisait presque mal au coeur. Draco posa négligemment son morceau de poisson sur le bord de son assiette.

" Je ne te cache pas que ton nom a pas mal circulé dans les journaux, et que tu n'avais pas bonne presse, mais du jour au lendemain, Super Potter a débarqué et il a clamé haut et fort ton innocence. Des pages et des pages de journaux parlent de ça, Harry Potter assure que Severus Snape est un repenti, que le contexte de la mort de Dumbledore est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît et que les charges contre toi devraient être tout simplement abandonnées. C'est limite s'il ne demandait pas une statue en ton honneur devant le Ministère.

\- Comment est-ce que ce sauveur de l'humanité magique a justifié ces paroles?"

Severus était mortifié. Pour que Potter "sauve" sa réputation, il avait certainement parlé de … de choses que l'ancien sorcier aurait préféré garder secrètes.

" Des souvenirs. Il a dit que tu avais partagé des souvenirs avec lui mais a refusé d'en donner les détails. Il a fallu le croire sur parole et c'est ce que le monde sorcier a fait. Si Harry le Hardi l'a dit, c'est forcément vrai…"

Draco ponctua cette dernière phrase d'un sourire narquois et d'un haussement d'épaule. Visiblement, ça le dégoûtait que tous les sorciers s'en remettent totalement à Harry Potter.

Severus était étonné. Comme ça Potter avait voulu s'ériger en tant que défenseur de sa cause perdue? Et il a eu la délicatesse de ne rien révéler de secret, de garder pour lui les souvenirs partagés? Pour la première fois, il remontait dans son estime. C'était très attentionné de sa part, en fait, on pourrait plutôt dire qu'en agissant de la sorte, Harry avait fait honneur à sa mémoire, vu que Severus était déclaré mort.

" Et sinon, tu vois ça comment pour la suite? Je veux dire, tu compte révéler aux sorciers que tu n'es pas mort? Bien entendu, je n'ai encore dit à personne que je t'avais croisé, même pas à ma mère.

\- Très bonne question… Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Tant que je ne peux pas me servir d'une baguette, à quoi bon retourner dans le monde sorcier?

\- Quand est-ce que tu as essayé pour la dernière fois de lancer un sort?

\- Avec une baguette? Il y a environ six mois, un sort informulé c'était au cours de cet automne, mais ça date d'au moins quatre mois. Entre temps, aucune tentative, vu les résultats peu probants.

\- J'ai une baguette avec moi."

Draco laissa sa phrase en suspens mais fit apparaître quelques centimètres de l'objet en bois qui était caché dans sa manche, afin que Severus propose de lui-même le test, s'il en avait envie. Il était tenté, après tout, des mois s'étaient écoulés, peut-être que son "problème" s'était arrangé? Il ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir lancer un Patronus dès le premier contact avec la baguette, mais un Lumos aurait été satisfaisant. Il regarda autour de lui, trop de monde, le pub était plein à craquer, on était vendredi soir et le lendemain il y avait un match important entre Chelsea et Newcastle et un groupe de supporters de Chelsea se préparait mentalement et alcooliquement à la diffusion de la Premier League.

" Tu as fini de manger? Moi aussi. Alors on va aller chez moi, normalement on devrait être tranquille."

-oooo-

Draco regardait tout autour de lui, les meubles, la décoration… C'était tellement différent d'une demeure de sorcier. Il fut d'ailleurs passionné par le thermostat qui réglait la température du salon, et aussi par toutes les petits objets qui étaient posés ça et là. Severus l'invita à s'installer dans le canapé, lui prit prit place dans le fauteuil et il se firent face pendant quelques secondes. Draco extirpa de sa manche une mince baguette de bois, bien différente de celle en aubépine et crin de licorne qu'il avait pendant la grande partie de sa scolarité et qui était maintenant soir perdue, soit en possession d'Harry Potter.

Celle-ci était plus courte que la précédente, vingt-cinq centimètres tout au plus et d'un bois plus commun, du bouleau certainement. Le blond lui précisa qu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient un plume d'hippogriffe. En voilà une drôle de combinaison! En tout cas, rien ne présageait une baguette bien puissante, peut-être que c'était une exigence du Ministère, afin de restreindre les pouvoirs d'une personne suspectée d'avoir été un Mangemort.

" De l'hippogriffe, vraiment?

\- Oui, je pense que suite à la plainte de mon père en troisième année, le Ministère a du trouver ça drôle de me fournir une baguette avec du poil d'Hippogriffe.

\- Le Ministère contrôle la distribution des baguettes?

\- Seulement pour les gens dans "ma situation", si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

Quand Severus s'en empara, il ne ressentit rien, pas le moindre fourmillement, pas de décharge électrique indiquant que la baguette était ou non compatible avec son porteur. Il ne se laissa pas pour autant décourager et fit quelques rotations du poignet tout en murmurant quelques sortilèges basiques. Le brun ferma les yeux et se concentra, focalisa toute son attention sur le morceau de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, rien ne s'était produit, et pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple Lumos qu'il avait formulé. C'était rageant. Sur le canapé, son neveu ne savait quelle position et quelle expression adopter, il ne voulait pas que son ainé pense qu'il avait pitié de lui, le blond conserva donc une expression neutre mais l'encouragea à recommencer, avec un autre sort.

" Essaye avec un Evanesco, tu en as tellement pratiqué pour vider nos chaudrons des potions ratées qu'on préparait."

Draco essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, mais c'était sans effet, Severus était à la fois vexé et résigné. Il tenta tout de même le sort de Disparition, qui fut, lui aussi, sans le moindre effet sur le programme télévisé qui trônait encore fièrement sur le table basse.

" Je vais pouvoir te répondre à présent Draco… Comme tu peux le constater, le monde sorcier ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, pour des raisons qui ne nécessitent aucune explication. Je vais rester ici.

\- Ici? Tu veux dire…

\- Oui, dans le monde des moldus. Ce n'est pas la panacée, mais je finirai par m'y faire. J'ai déjà quitté mon carton pour un logement en dur, c'est une grande évolution. Tu veux une bière?

\- Euh… Oui, je veux bien."

En poussant les boissons énergétiques de Liv, Severus trouva des Bombardier, une bière sombre et corsée, parfaite pour lui changer les idées. En décapsulant les bouteilles, il songea à ce que ce test avec la magie signifiait : il devait se faire au monde des moldus, c'était une certitude. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait cru à la possibilité d'une rédemption magique, mais elle s'est évanouie.

Draco et Severus partagèrent quelques moments de silence, le nez plongé dans leur bière quand le jeune homme se décida enfin à parler un peu de son quotidien au Ministère, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pour l'instant, son travail consistait à classer des documents sans aucun intérêt dans les archives, et il se retrouvait dans le même service que beaucoup d'autres personnes dont la famille était déclarée comme en connivence avec Voldemort. Une sort de placard à pestiférés, en quelque sorte.

"Et puis ma mère est tellement heureuse que je fréquente Astoria, il faut dire qu'elle avait en horreur les ragots qu'elle entendait et qui m'associaient à Parkinson.

\- Je ne connais pas trop Astoria, mais elle avait tout l'air d'être une fille sérieuse. Une Serdaigle dans toute sa splendeur. Quand à Parkinson, même si c'est une Serpentard je préfère ne pas me prononcer.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fait maintenant et pour tout…"

Leur discussion triviale fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Liv, son sac de sport en main. Severus leva les yeux vers la pendule du coté de la cuisine, il était déjà dix heure du soir, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Liv fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un en rentrant, elle avait imaginé que l'ancien sorcier serait de sortie tout la soirée.

Draco ne masqua pas sa surprise en dévisageant la nouvelle arrivante, puis se tourna vers son parrain, les sourcils levés, un sourire complice sur les lèvres. Alors oui, peut-être que ce dernier avait oublié de préciser que la personne avec qui il partageait l'appartement était une femme, un détail...

D'un bond, le blond se leva et tendit sa main en direction de la jeune femme qui déposait ses affaires dans l'entrée.

"Draco Malfoy, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Liv Temperton. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ou vous êtes de récents compagnons de beuverie?

\- En fait je suis le neveu de Sev…

\- Oui, c'est mon neveu, nous nous étions un peu perdu de vue et je suis tombé sur lui l'autre jour. Un heureux hasard!

\- Et bien, moi qui pensais que vous passiez votre soirée avec Super Cougar, j'en suis presque déçue ! Steven, il reste une bière au frais pour moi?"

Severus avait coupé Draco juste à temps, celui-ci venait seulement d'en comprendre la raison en entendant Liv prononcer son nouveau prénom. La jeune femme s'installa près d'eux et remarqua immédiatement le silence pesant et l'atmosphère lourde qui entourait la pièce.

"Vous étiez en train de vous faire des confidences et j'ai tout gâché, c'est ça?

\- Non, Draco me parlait de sa nouvelle petite-amie et je le félicitais d'avoir laissé tomber l'ancienne. Visiblement sa mère partage mon avis.

\- Les parents et les copains-copines, ça ne fait pas toujours bon ménage! Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie? Dans la finance?"

Liv avait fait cette proposition après avoir étudié du coin de l'oeil l'ensemble de Draco. Oui, il avait tout du chic du jeune cadre supérieur dynamique et bien fringué. Un beau garçon, bien que son visage n'inspire pas spontanément la sympathie, comme si la grande mélancolie qui s'y affichait gâchait ses sourires.

"Euh non, je travaille dans l'administration, un poste de bas étage auquel je ne compte pas rester. Classer des documents, ce n'est pas la passion de ma vie. Par contre, la gestion de patrimoine me semble plus dans mes cordes, j'ai d'ailleurs quelques contacts dans ce domaine, il faut juste attendre le bon moment pour saisir une opportunité. Mais je ne vous apprends rien, avec la crise, la période n'est pas propice aux placements. Je me contente donc de mon boulot de gratte-papier!

\- Et vous êtes installé à Londres? Avec votre petite-copine?

\- Astoria vit encore chez ses parents. Disons que nos familles sont… très vieux-jeu. Nous nous voyons régulièrement, mais nous n'avons pas comme projet de nous installer de sitôt. Je suis sur Londres, en effet, mes parents y ont une résidence à Chelsea, du coté de Sloane Square, j'y suis avec ma mère.

\- Et votre père?"

Severus fit une petite moue que Liv interpréta immédiatement comme "sujet sensible" et voulu retirer sa question pour ne pas mettre son hôte dans l'embarras. Elle était tellement contente de rencontrer une personne appartenant au passé de son mystérieux co-locataire qu'elle ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

"Mon père est en prison, comme ça c'est dit!

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une situation inconfortable, excusez-moi…

\- Ce n'est rien, il faut assumer ce qu'on fait et ce qu'on dit, c'est ce que fait mon père, à sa manière. Maintenant, on va dire que moi je dois assumer mon nom de famille. Miss Temperton, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer et de voir que mon parrain est bien installé chez vous. Je vais rentrer, une bonne soirée à tous les deux.

\- Au revoir, revenez quand vous voulez. Vous pouvez aussi venir avec notre amie! Steven sera certainement content de la voir.

\- Pourquoi pas, j'y réfléchirais."

Il tendit sa main à Liv qui la serra avant de lui faire une bise et Severus le raccompagna jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble, terminant de causer sorcellerie loin des oreilles de moldue de Liv.

"Il doit y avoir pire, comme co-locataire…" glissa Draco, tout sourire.

\- Liv est une personne facile à vivre, en effet.

\- Facile à regarder aussi. Vous habitez juste ensemble ou …

\- Draco je ne souhaite pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi.

\- En tout cas, même si tu te retrouves à vivre parmi les moldus, je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Je sais que ces dernières années ont été… éprouvantes pour tout le monde, pour toi encore plus que nous tous, mais voilà…"

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux. Oui, il avait changé, il avait été cassé, rabaissé, traumatisé et il se raccrochait à des éléments de son passé qui lui avaient été bénéfiques. D'une certaine façon, Severus l'avait protégé et avait tout fait pour lui faciliter la vie tout au long de sa scolarité. Qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu s'il avait réussi à tuer Dumbledore...

"Moi aussi je suis content de voir que tu t'en sors, malgré… tout ça. Reste fier Draco, tu es un Serpentard et ça ne s'oublie pas.

\- Je sais, je sais. On se reverra, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, bien entendu.

\- Et j'espère que tu arriveras à conclure avec ta nana, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Avec la vie que tu as eu, ne reste pas seul."

Sur cette remarque quelque peu déplacée, Draco s'en alla en souriant faiblement, toujours aussi ému de cette rencontre qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer quelques jours auparavant: le retour de son parrain décédé. Songeur, Severus remonta les marches en parquet de la cage d'escalier, les faisant grincer sous son poids.

Liv pensait qu'il était avec Super-Cougar? Mme Cavendish? Oui, il avait été gentil avec elle, mais c'était seulement parce que c'était une cliente et qu'il avait vu immédiatement que c'était le genre de comportement que la cliente semblait apprécier. Et cela avait payé, elle avait multiplié les commandes! Et Draco avait-il raison, Liv l'aimait-elle bien? Et sa solitude? C'était un peu sa seconde nature, il avait été seul tout le temps depuis son enfance. Et Lily? D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Lily… Pensait-il à elle maintenant parce qu'il pensait que Liv l'aimait bien? Tout ça était pénible et le brun n'avait aucune envie de se poser des questions sur ses motivations profondes, il n'était pas une jeune fille en fleur à disséquer ses émois amoureux.

Liv venait de sortir de la salle de bain, elle avait les cheveux mouillés et portait une chemise de nuit de coton bleu ciel avec des impressions abstraites blanches et un long gilet en laine bien trop grand pour elle. Pour couronner le tout, des chaussettes en laine à moitié remontées sur les mollets et des chaussons en espèce de fausse fourrure extrêmement kitsch. Elle ne portait plus ses couches de maquillage et dans cet accoutrement, elle paraissait encore plus petite que d'habitude. Elle était adossée au plan de travail de la cuisine, en train de finir un yaourt, jouant avec un de ces chausson du bout du pied.

Pas l'incarnation de la page centrale d'un magazine comme Playboy!

Severus s'approcha, les mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, pas sur de son coup.

"Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais avec la vieille Cavendish?

\- Ben… J'avoue que cette idée m'a traversée la tête. Vu le rentre-dedans qu'elle vous avait fait l'autre jour, si vous n'aviez pas pigé le message… Enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est votre vie!

\- Je suis presque… vexé!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Et bien, parce qu'elle est vieille et son visage est… comme figé.

\- Amis du Botox, bonjour!

\- Et qu'elle est totalement insupportable à écouter plus de dix minutes.

\- Steven, mais que vous arrive-t-il? Vous vous lâchez? Il faudrait que vous sortiez avec votre neveux plus souvent."

Elle sourit à sa propre remarque et posa son pot de yaourt vide sur le plan de travail avant de plonger ses yeux bleus électriques dans ceux de son co-locataire qui lui faisait face, imperturbable. Il était très proche d'elle et il émanait de lui une sorte de force tranquille qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Liv plissa les sourcils, incertaine de la tonalité de cet échange. Severus, de son coté, ne savait pas trop comment mener la discussion ni ou cette dernière allait terminée, mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il se sentait prêt à tout. Les paroles de Draco auraient-elles une portée imprévue?

" Je préfèrerai aller sortir une fois avec vous."

Voilà, comme ça c'était dit. Severus trouva sa formulation maladroite et peu inspirée, mais maintenant il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Et impensable de s'enfuir en courant, bien que cette idée lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, mais il ne se comporterait pas comme un lâche. Liv afficha un air médusé. Avait-il vraiment dit ça? Steven?

"Steven… Est-ce que vous me draguez?"

Question piège, qu'il réponde oui ou non, il passerait pour un idiot. Il sentit sa volonté et son courage s'effriter. Voilà pourquoi il n'engageait jamais rien avec les femmes, trop compliqué… Il voulu faire demi-tour quand Liv ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, un délicieux sourire s'affichait sur ces lèvres.

"Oui, vous me draguez. A la façon Steven, mais après tout, à chacun sa manière. Je vous avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, je vous voyais plutôt comme une sorte… de moine ermite ou d'être asexué… ou quelque chose dans cet esprit.

\- Quoi? Asexué? Carrément?"

Alors là, il n'en revenait pas, il était dégouté. La discussion prenait un tournant inattendu et finalement assez désagréable. Severus n'avait pas non plus imaginé que Liv allait lui tomber dans les bras, presque évanouie de bonheur. Le brun était toujours face à elle, et hésitait entre deux attitudes : la retraite en marchant à reculons jusqu'à sa chambre, et le confrontation en lui expliquant noir sur blanc que non, il n'était pas une sorte d'ascète et qu'elle était injuste.

Liv était parfaitement sereine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite, à croire qu'elle avait déjà vécu ce genre de situations des milliers de fois. A ses yeux, Severus pouvait voir que la situation l'amusait et l'intriguait, elle n'allait pas être déçue. Sans rien annoncer de ses intentions, il encadra le visage de la brune de ses mains et l'embrassa. Alors oui, ce n'était pas un baiser très délicat, ni très long, mais l'intention était là et elle était claire.

Quand il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Liv, elle était presque hilare. Est-ce que cette bonne femme se moquait de lui? Osait-elle vraiment rire de son baiser? Severus se sentit devenir rouge de colère, puis blanc de honte. La situation lui échappait totalement, déjà que dès le départ ça sentait le moisi, voilà que ça se confirmait. Une belle humiliation à rajouter à son palmarès...

Voyant l'homme dans tous ses états, Liv cessa de rire et lui rattrapa le bras avant qu'il ne se retourne pour partir.

" Steven, Steven… Désolée, je n'aurai pas du rire.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi! Espèce de sale…

\- Si vous m'insultez, vous allez avoir du mal à m'embrasser de nouveau, vous en avez conscience?"

Cela le stoppa net dans son élan, il était pourtant prêt à lui balancer quelques horreurs pour la punir de son attitude. Elle voulait bien qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau? Oui, mais est-ce qu'à nouveau, elle rirait de lui?

Cette situation était délicate pour l'ancien sorcier, qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'expérimenter les rapports hommes-femmes comme cela.

Voyant qu'il était à nouveau plongé dans ses réflexions internes, Liv prit l'initiative et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Pour cela, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et avec ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, l'obligea à se pencher. Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus léger, plus doux et plus long. Fort de sa nouvelle expérience validée, Severus se rapprocha encore et colla son corps à celui de la jeune femme, passa ses mains autour de sa taille, puis au niveau de ses cuisses pour… La soulever et l'assoir sur le plan de travail. Il se sentit obligé de se justifier de ses attouchements.

" C'est à cause de la différence de taille, vous comprenez…

\- Steven, si j'ai un truc à vous reprocher, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le ferai savoir. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de commenter ou de justifier tous vos gestes."

Malgré l'expression sérieuse peinte sur son visage, il esquissa un sourire et plongea à nouveau sur les lèvres de Liv. Enfin, la soirée devenait satisfaisante. L'homme chassa de son esprit toutes les questions et les préoccupations concernant leurs relations de travail et de cohabitation pour se focaliser sur l'instant présent, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher en réfléchissant de trop.

Il aimait bien l'embrasser et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il avait touché ses cuisses et sa taille, il posa donc ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Il sentait la poitrine de Liv contre la sienne, à travers les tissus qui les habillaient et cela l'enflamma encore plus. Ce n'était pas la poitrine en elle-même, mais plutôt tout ce qui y était associé, son corps dans sa généralité. Bientôt, peut-être, il pourrait passer ses mains un peu partout, la déshabiller et, s'il ne commettait pas d'impair jusqu'à ce point, coucher avec elle. Peut-être. Voila une réjouissante perspective!

Liv passait ses mains sur son visage, caressant ses joues et sa légère barbe de quelques jours, maintenant elle l'embrassait avec la langue et il se laissait faire. Il fut surprit quand il sentit la pression de la main de la brune sur ses fesses mais ne laissa rien paraître, enregistra l'information et au bout de quelques secondes, fit de même avec les fesses musclées qu'il avait sous la main. Oui, pas à pas, il validait les étapes qu'il s'autorisait à franchir, son but étant de ne pas bloquer la situation, de ne pas déplaire à Liv qui pourrait décider à tout moment de mettre fin à tout ça et d'aller se coucher. C'est certain, Severus manquait de naturel, était droit comme un i et chacun de ses mouvements était calculé mais sa co-locataire ne lui fit aucune remarque et l'encouragea même à se laisser aller. Liv était souriante, ses yeux mi-clos et ses paroles engageantes ne faisaient que d'augmenter le désir et l'état d'excitation de son partenaire.

Elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes, le faisant se pencher sur elle et elle commença à défaire un à un les boutons de nacre de sa chemise, tout en gardant ses immenses yeux bleus ancrés dans ceux de son co-locataire. Severus essaya de changer de position car son érection le gênait, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle… Qu'elle quoi? Evidement qu'elle se doutait de ce qui se passait en dessous de la ceinture… Il s'énerva de sa naïveté et décida d'assumer ses réactions normales à ce stade, preuve qu'il n'était en rien semblable à l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Tiraillé entre ses désirs, son envie de bien faire, son excitation, et son attention aux mouvements de Liv, il ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Ce fut finalement l'excitation et le désir qui prirent le dessus, surtout quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de sa boucle de ceinture qu'on détachait.

" Oh, toi tu vas voir, je vais te prendre sur le plan de travail…"

Ces mots étaient hachés, sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, reflétant tout à fait ses intentions du moment et son état d'esprit. Liv, la chemise de nuit remontée bien haut sur les cuisses et les cheveux défaits étalés sur les épaules ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore une fois. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux brillants, mais elle semblait encore maîtresse de ses émotions. Son gros gilet pendait au niveau de ses coudes, une chaussette avait terminé sa course sur le sol et ses chaussons n'étaient même plus visibles dans les environs proches.

" Mais faites donc! "

Severus finit de lui ôter son gilet, qu'il balança au loin dans la pièce et passa ses mains sous la chemise de nuit pour caresser ses fesses, il continuait de l'embrasser mais avait délaissé ses lèvres pour son cou et avec sa tête, essayait de faire tomber les bretelles de la chemise de nuit. Finalement, un sein fut dévoilé et il le couvrit de sa paume. Comme il l'avait imaginé, la poitrine de la jeune femme était petite, mais ferme, comme tout son corps d'ailleurs.

Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé, lors de pensées vagabondes le soir avant de se coucher, comment était le corps de sa co-locataire et cela correspondait exactement à l'image qu'il s'en faisait. Avec les heures de sport qu'elle alignait, ses muscles étaient toniques et un peu dessinés, ses formes menues mais quand même présentes. Severus se dit qu'avec un peu plus de poitrine, cela aurait été encore mieux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de trop se concentrer sur les seins de Liv quand il sentit comme une décharge le parcourir, la jeune femme venait de diriger sa main dans son pantalon et empoignait fermement son sexe qu'elle commençait à caresser.

Cela lui arrache un juron et quelques paroles inintelligibles qui la firent rire et continuer son manège. Il avait envie de la baiser, là tout de suite. Il ne fallait plus que ça traîne de trop… Malgré l'entrelacement des corps, il dirigea sa main vers la culotte de la brune, l'écarta et fit passer ses doigts sur la peau moite de son entrejambe, ce qui eut pour effet positif de lui arracher quelques soupirs. Liv resserra sa prise sur son membre raide et fit tomber le pantalon du brun plus bas sur ces cuisses avant de retirer sa culotte qu'elle envoya rejoindre le gilet et les autres éléments sacrifiés sur le sol.

Severus replongea ses doigts entre les plis de sa compagne, la caressant lentement, de son autre main il essayait tant bien que mal de lui ôter sa chemise de nuit. Enfin, elle fut nue, même la dernière chaussette avait rendu l'âme. Severus ne prit pas vraiment le temps de la regarder dans son intégralité, trop excité, trop occupé. De son coté, il portait encore son pantalon et finissait de retirer le maillot de corps qu'il avait en dessous de sa chemise.

Liv se redressa un peu pour que sa position soit plus confortable, se pencha en avant pour attraper son partenaire par le cou, l'attirer contre elle, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille et elle lui susurra quelques mots.

" Steven, vous n'auriez pas envie… ? "

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Littéralement. La proposition de Liv était tentante, Severus avait envie de plonger sa tête entre ses cuisses, trop envie peut-être et il n'avait pas pu se contenir. Liv s'en rendit compte en sentant le liquide chaud couler sur sa cuisse et dans sa main et le sexe de son partenaire se ramollir tout doucement. Elle forma un ohh de surprise avec sa bouche et fixa le membre avachi.

Severus évita son regard, et, toujours haletant, se décolla d'elle, il était vexé à mort. Jusque là, tout s'était très bien passé, tout avait été un succès, il lui avait juste manqué un peu de self-control. Sa première idée était d'aller se cacher, et furieux, il retira la main de la brune, remonta son pantalon en jurant et fit demi-tour. Tout en empoignant le rouleau de sopalin tout proche, la femme lui cria.

" Mais vous n'allez pas vous enfuir pour ça! Ca va revenir! C'est pas grave!"

Severus ne l'entendait même plus, il était mort de honte, en rage contre lui-même, contre son corps qui lui avait fait défaut. Liv, toujours nue et le rouleau de papier absorbant à la main, le rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras, finalement pas si étonnée que ça de la réaction violente de son compagnon. Steven restait Steven…

" Et le "je te prends sur le plan de travail", c'est plus d'actualité? Dans une heure peut-être?

\- Laissez-moi tranquille!"

Il se retint de l'insulter, après tout, c'était de sa faute à elle s'il s'était retrouvé humilié de la sorte, et lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez.


	8. Chapter 8

Wouahou, ça date le dernier chapitre... J'ai un peu honte. Juste un peu. Sans vouloir raconter tous les détails de mon existence (pourtant presque aussi passionnants que ceux de nos personnages!), je dois dire que mon début 2015 est vraiment bordélique et déprimant! Et pas que pour moi :( Je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire d'autres chapitres, mais je souhaite le faire. Un jour... Ne m'en voulez pas trop, je ne veux pas fournir des chapitres de mauvaise qualité et ne peux pas me forcer à écrire quand la motivation n'est pas là.

En tout cas j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par le début de chapitre, dans la veine de la fin du dernier. Je me suis sentie obligée au fil des relectures de tailler ça et là dans le texte, je trouvais que c'était trop... trop... Alors j'espère que là ce n'est pas trop... "light"!

A bientôt j'espère, merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et apprécient cette histoire!

\- P.O.V Liv -

" Si ça vous intéresse, la salle de bain est libre."

Liv n'entendit pas de réponse de Steven, de l'autre coté de la porte il semblait que tout soit silencieux. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ce qui venait de se dérouler i peine une heure. Dire que le weekend n'était même pas commencé! Steven n'allait tout de même pas passer les deux jours enfermé dans sa chambre à ruminer son trop plein d'excitation, non? Ah moins que… Avec lui, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Il est d'un compliqué...  
Elle voulait vraiment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas en faire tout un fromage mais ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Avec Steven, autant parler à une porte.  
C'est donc ce qu'elle fit.

" Hé, Steven, sortez donc prendre un thé au lieu de bouder. Si vous voulez qu'on en parle, il n'y a aucun souci, aucune honte. Vous n'êtes pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier à qui ça arrivera. En tout cas, je trouve que c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi!"

Toujours aucun bruit dans la pièce. Peut-être s'était-il vraiment endormi? Liv n'y croyait pas trop, il n'était pas si tard que ça, à peine onze heure passé et Steven était plutôt un oiseau de nuit, rarement couché avant minuit ou une heure du matin. Liv alla se préparer du thé et en fit une seconde tasse, et tenta à nouveau sa chance devant la porte verte.  
Les efforts qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour l'amadouer, celui-là!  
Elle se disait surtout que si l'abcès n'était pas crevé de suite, ça allait empirer et gâcher leurs rapports amicaux et professionnels. En même temps, se retrouver à poil dans la cuisine ne pouvait que présager un changement dans leurs rapports... Liv chassa cette idée de son esprit : détail, détail.  
Elle n'avait jamais aimé se casser la tête dans ses rapports avec les hommes qui avaient souvent été superficiels. Jamais elle ne s'était installée en ménage avec un partenaire amoureux, elle avait bien eu une ou deux aventures avec son ex-co-locataire (avant qu'il soit fixé avec sa femme, évidement), mais cela relevait plus d'un accord réciproquement bénéfique entre adultes que de l'histoire amoureuse. Elle classait cet embryon d'histoire avec Steven dans le même sac : il avait envie de tirer un coup, elle aussi, basta. Ils étaient adultes, aucun n'était engagé dans une relation amoureuse, qu'y avait-il de mal à ça?

" Toc, toc, c'est le room service, votre thé est prêt M. Prince. Ouvrez la porte je vous prie."

Toujours le silence. Punaise, il avait quel âge ce type, cinq ans? à réagir comme un bébé? Liv sentit sa patience s'effriter, pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour un tel casse-pied? Il ne faisait pas grand chose pour mériter sa clémence.

" Bon, puisque vous préférez bouder comme un gamin plutôt que de me parler, je vous laisse le thé devant la porte. En tout cas, j'espère que dans vos réflexions profondes vous tenez compte du fait que vous m'avez laissée en plan, toute nue et frustrée dans la cuisine et que c'était pas sympa du tout.  
\- C'est de votre faute.  
\- Quoi? D'être trop belle et trop excitante? Vous me flattez…  
\- Vous êtes habillée?  
\- Oui, mais on peut s'arranger. "

L'humour, ça pouvait un peu dédramatiser et désamorcer la bombe. Steven ouvrit la porte et constata qu'elle n'avait pas menti, elle était vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et de son gros gilet déformé. Pour montrer sa bonne foi, elle lui tendit sa tasse de thé fumante, ses yeux grands ouverts, comme ceux d'un chaton.

" Posez-la sur la table basse, je vais vite fait à la salle de bain."

Steven en sortit finalement un quart d'heure après et vint s'installer sur le canapé pour déguster son thé tiède, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de sa co-locataire. De son coté, elle ne savait trop comment réagir, devait-elle relancer la conversation? Devait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Les hommes qu'elle avait déjà côtoyés étaient beaucoup plus… simples et prévisibles! Elle tenta la discussion entre adultes intelligents.

" Steven, pas de malaise entre nous, alors si vous voulez qu'on fasse comme si les deux dernières heures n'avaient pas existées, on fait comme ça. C'est vous qui choisissez.  
\- J'aimerai autant que cet instant regrettable ne rentre pas dans les annales, merci bien.  
\- N'en faites pas une maladie, vous avez été pris par surprise et vous n'aviez peut-être pas pu décharger ces derniers jours. La prochaine fois ça ira très bien."

A ses yeux exorbités, ses toussotements gênés et la quantité de thé renversé sur le tapis, Liv constata que Steven n'avait pas l'habitude de causer de ces sujets de manière aussi décomplexée. Elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, c'est la vie, non? On est plus au dix-neuvième siècle, que diable! Fallait-il qu'elle trouve des mots imaginés pour dire pénis et vagin pour ne pas le choquer?

" La prochaine fois? Vraiment?  
\- Seulement si vous voulez, je ne vais pas abuser de votre corps à votre insu, rassurez-vous."

Elle lui glissa son fameux regard en coin, et ramassa ses jambes sur le canapé, geste délibéré afin qu'elles soient bien visibles et que sa chemise de nuit remonte sur ses cuisses. Ce salaud l'avait laissé en plan dans la cuisine, totalement insatisfaite alors qu'il lui avait promit la lune. S'il voulait se racheter, c'était le moment. Elle le vit déglutir et croiser ses jambes, tentant de masquer un début d'érection qu'elle avait déjà repéré. Le matériel est opérationnel, très bien. Maintenant, il allait falloir bosser sur le coté psychologique de la bête, et c'était ça le plus difficile.  
Ce coté faussement timide et gêné, ça titillait Liv, ça la faisait se sentir en position de force et elle adorait ça. Ce n'était pas la beauté plus que commune de son co-locataire qui l'avait fait accepter ses baisers et ses caresses, mais ses hésitations, ses maladresses et son insatiables désir de la satisfaire. En général, les hommes qu'elle avait croisés se contentaient de quelques préliminaires pour ensuite s'acharner à trouver leur plaisir, et peu se souciaient de celui de la jeune femme.  
Avec Steven, elle avait eu l'impression, très juste, qu'il avait tellement peur de lui déplaire qu'il se donnait tout le mal du monde pour qu'elle sente qu'elle était le centre d'intérêt.  
En plus, dès qu'elle faisait une remarque un peu osée ou connotée sexuellement, il rougissait de manière incontrôlée tour en essayant de paraître détaché et blasé et ça, la jeune femme adorait. Elle avait aussi beaucoup apprécié ce coté plus sauvage, quand il avait bien voulu se laisser aller.  
Tous ces paradoxes, tout ce coté mystérieux… C'était son Steven.

Steven était toujours à coté d'elle, stoïque, à la dévisager, il pesait le pour et le contre. Son coté cérébral prenait toujours le dessus, il fallait constamment qu'il réfléchisse à tout alors que la brune, elle, se fiait plus à ses intuitions et à ses envies. Finalement, l'homme posa sa tasse lui tendit une main qui se voulait ferme et assurée.

" Vous disiez que vous vous sentiez frustrée d'avoir été abandonnée dans la cuisine? Je vais faire de mon mieux pour arranger ça."

Liv vint s'installer à califourchon sur ces genoux, faisant tomber son gilet et plaqua son partenaire contre le canapé en appuyant sur ces épaules. Elle ramassa ses cheveux en un chignon bancal et lui laissa ensuite le champ libre. Il l'embrassa avec passion tout en faisant courir ses mains sur ses cuisses et ses fesses qu'il trouva dépouillées de tout tissu. Steven se décrocha des lèvres de Liv pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, le coin droit de sa lèvre était relevé. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était agréablement choqué ou franchement outré.

" J'ai du la perdre, si vous le retrouvez demain, rendez-la moi. C'est ma culotte préférée.  
\- Vous êtes… une coquine.  
\- Personne ne s'en ait jamais plaint. Vous préférez rester ici ou…?"

Du regard, elle désigna la cuisine et le plan de travail, ce qui fit sourire son partenaire, un vrai sourire dans toute sa sincérité. Il fit non de la tête avant de la soulever et de la porter en direction de la porte verte, sa chambre à lui.  
Il pensa pendant quelques secondes à la déposer délicatement sur les draps, mais opta pour une manière un peu plus brusque en la laissant tomber. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta debout à la regarder, la détaillant, avant de se positionner au dessus d'elle. Il étala ses cheveux sur les draps, les caressa avant de l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle lui avait suggéré plus tôt et tout en l'embrassant, lui retira sa chemise de nuit et fit descendre ses baisers jusqu'à sa mince toison taillée. Liv attrapa un coussin tout proche et le serra fort dans ses bras, puis le lança, sans que cela ne perturbe Steven, concentré à sa tâche. Par intermittence, Liv lui donnait des ordres, un peu comme elle le faisait quand il s'agissait du boulot. Plus comme ceci, plus haut, plus bas, plus vite, moins vite… Ses petites mains se perdirent dans la masse de cheveux noirs de l'homme et elle malaxait son crâne tout autant qu'elle le guidait.

"Juste un tout petit peu plus haut… Là oui… Non, vous ne vous arrêtez pas!"

Elle le sentit frémir. Les mots, avec lui ça marchait, il avait l'air d'être le genre à aimer les phrases cochonnes. Il changea de position, et Liv comprit qu'une de ses mains devait lui servir à tenir son membre qui devait être raide. Bon, on s'occuperait de ça plus tard… Qu'il finisse d'abord le boulot qu'il a commencé. Elle sentait la bouchée de chaleur monter lentement mais sûrement. Quand elle surprit Steven à bouger, rompre le rythme imposé et triturer son bas de pyjama pour le baisser, elle lui remit la tête en place de la main.

"Pas maintenant! "

Pas le temps de faire de longs discours, l'heure était cruciale et tant pis s'il en avait marre et qu'il avait envie de changement, juste encore deux ou trois minutes… Le temps que…  
Il se remit au travail et mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage. Liv se sentait partir et le faisait savoir.

Il ne la laissa pas tellement profiter de sa félicitée et rapidement se mit à sa hauteur, captura ses lèvres avec les siennes et l'embrassa avec fougue, le pantalon aux chevilles, le sexe dur en main. Elle lui rendait ses baisers et l'encourageait à s'approcher encore d'elle. Quand il commença à lui écarter les cuisses et à passer ses doigts entre ses jambes elle le repoussa légèrement et, le regard toujours embué de désir et d'excitation, elle lui demanda.

" Steven, vous rangez où vos capotes?  
\- Mes quoi?  
\- Vos capotes, vos préservatifs… Vous savez, le morceau de latex pour pas que je tombe enceinte. Il y en a dans le tiroir de la table de nuit?  
\- Euh… Non."

Là, Liv se détacha franchement de lui et le fixa, étonnée et impuissante.

" Quoi, vous me dites que vous n'avez pas de capotes? C'est une blague?  
\- Et vous? Vous en avez?  
\- Non, c'est le boulot du mec, ça…  
\- Mais alors, comment est-ce qu'on fait?  
\- Et bien on fait pas, c'est tout.  
\- Mais…"

De la main, il désigna son membre dur et prêt à être utilisé. La situation était critique. Liv choisit une fois de plus la carte de l'humour, attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs qui se trouvait sur le chevet et le lança dans sa direction avant de se relever.

" Je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour vous.  
\- Moi j'en vois une autre, voir même deux ou trois.  
\- C'est qu'il prend de l'assurance, le petit Steven... Pas ce soir, j'ai mal à la tête. Bonne nuit…"

Très sûre d'elle et de son effet, elle se leva, ramassa sa chemise de nuit et s'apprêta à quitter dans pièce quand elle sentit le bras de Steven l'agripper. Il avait l'air hors de lui, pour la seconde fois, elle voyait ses yeux noirs de colère et elle réprima un frisson. Il était en tout point semblable à cette nuit lors de laquelle il avait été attaqué par les skinheads. Liv se sentit tout à coup minuscule, peut-être était-elle allée un peu loin dans son jeu. Cependant, elle resta bien droite, ne laissant rien paraître de l'angoisse qui s'insinuait dans son esprit.  
Steven reprenait sa respiration mais parla à mots lents et bien distincts.

" Je n'apprécie pas tellement vos petits tours d'allumeuse, ça ne se fait pas. Pour qui vous prenez-vous?"

Il lui empoignait le poignet droit, qu'il tenait au niveau de son visage et la secouait tout en déblatérant. Liv avait maintenant franchement peur et regrettait son comportement. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il allait se mettre en colère à ce point, elle avait totalement oublié son coté violent, celui qu'elle n'avait qu'entrevu lors de la rencontre avec les loubards. Pour elle, Steven était le… vieux garçon coincé. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire ça. Elle déglutit et garda son calme, elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas par quel miracle elle n'était pas encore en pleurs. Comme Liv ne répondait pas assez vite, Steven s'énerva encore plus et de sa main libre, lui agrippa les cheveux et reformula sa phrase.

"Vous n'êtes qu'une sale allumeuse, vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter comme cela?  
" Et vous allez faire quoi? Me prendre contre mon gré?  
\- Et pourquoi pas? Vous pensez qu'il arrive quoi aux petites salopes dans votre genre?  
\- Je ne vous crois pas, vous ne le ferez pas. "

Mais il hésitait, elle le voyait. L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit et il devait lutter pour la repousser. Quand elle sentit la pression se relâcher au niveau de son poignet, elle se hâta de récupérer sa chemise de nuit et de filer avant qu'il ne change d'avis et qu'il ne voit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Cette nuit là, elle ne dormit pas aussi paisiblement que d'habitude et ferma à clef la porte de sa chambre.

\- P.O.V. Severus -

Cela se confirmait, les femmes moldues sont des trainées et il vivait certainement avec une digne représentante de cette espèce. Jamais aucune sorcière ne l'aurait traité de la sorte! De rage, il envoya le paquet de mouchoirs contre le mur, et cria une ou deux fois pour faire tomber la pression. Une fois un peu calmé et malgré la frustration de n'avoir pu amener à son terme son excitation, il dû reconnaître que cette soirée avait été riche en sensations. Ok, tout n'avait pas été idéal mais il avait pu toucher une belle femme qui lui plaisait et non plus se contenter de ce qu'il avait sous la main comme cela avait été le cas par le passé.

Il sentait encore l'odeur du gel douche à la mandarine de Liv sur ses bras, et en regardant ses draps blancs un peu défaits, il revoyait son corps nu étendu, ses longs cheveux marrons et blonds dispersés sur l'oreiller, ses tatouages noirs sur sa peau blanche.. Et cette phrase écrite sur le haut de sa cuisse "Have fun baby", si ce n'était pas de la provocation, il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter! Il se demandait lors de la soirée de nouvel an ce qu'elle avait d'inscrit sur la jambe, il venait d'avoir sa réponse.  
Il avait aussi découvert d'autres dessins, qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu lorsque qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine, celui qui courait de sa hanche vers son ventre et le dessous de sa poitrine, un essaim de corbeaux, les plus gros se situant juste sous les seins, peut-être un hommage au nom de sa maison de couture, le CorpBeau?

Il y avait l'air d'avoir aussi quelques chose dans le dos, mais il n'avait pas pu le voir et se dit qu'il n'en aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion. Oui, Liv était belle et désirable, mais son attitude était… à chier. Il n'y avait que ça à dire. De son coté, il ne regrettait pas du tout la sienne, elle l'avait amplement mérité, après sa conduite scandaleuse, une fois de plus.  
Cependant, il fallait trouver une parade pour ces prochains jours, pour éviter de la croiser, le temps que les choses se tassent. Son attention fut attirée par un morceau de papier qui était au sol, tout recroquevillé, il avait dû tomber de la poche de son pantalon.  
Il se rendit compte que c'était la carte de visite de Rubens, qui avait, de toute évidence, connu un séjour dans la machine à laver. Miraculeusement, elle était encore lisible et il se dit que cela était peut-être un signe.

-oooo-

Il était à peine neuf heures et Severus était devant une boutique O2 à attendre l'ouverture. Quand le vendeur leva la grille et le fit entrer, le brun s'adressa immédiatement à lui pour lui demander ce qu'il cherchait.

"Je veux un téléphone.  
\- Oui, Monsieur, bien entendu. Vous avez un modèle en tête? Une marque?  
\- Un téléphone portable.  
\- Oui, j'imagine bien. Un smartphone?  
\- Non, un téléphone portable.  
\- Ok…"

Le jeune vendeur regarda autour de lui. Il était le dernier venu dans la boutique et se dit que ces collèges devaient lui avoir envoyé ce type pour le faire marcher, une forme de bizutage. Il se devait pourtant de le servir et l'invita à se rendre devant le mur sur lequel tous les modèles de téléphones étaient présentés. Severus regarda tous les appareils présentés et se dit qu'autant de choix ne l'arrangeait pas du tout, il aurait bien voulu qu'il n'existe qu'un ou deux modèles, ça serait plus rapide. Le jeune vendeur commença à lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne comprenait pas tout et répondait de manière évasive. Wi-Fi? 3G?

" Je cherche un appareil pour téléphoner. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué.  
\- Oui, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a tant de possibilités! Je peux vous proposer l'iphone 6, c'est notre best-seller."

Severus reconnu le logo de l'appareil, le même que sur la tablette et le téléphone de Liv, il s'agissait d'ailleurs d'un appareil semblable. Peut-être juste un peu plus fin.

"C'est le dernier modèle, on vient juste d'être réapprovisionné. Il est facile d'emploi, vous voyez, là pour la fonction téléphone, ici pour accéder à vos mails et ici pour surfer sur internet."

Ok, ça il avait comprit, avec ce téléphone, il pourrait peut-être éviter de toujours utiliser la tablette de Liv, ça le gênait à force. Pas la peine de cherche plus loin, il allait prendre celui-là et qu'on en parle plus.

" Pour la couleur, il existe en argent, or et sidéral, un gris anthracite. Vous avez une préférence?  
\- Argenté.  
\- Nous ne l'avons pas en stock, il faudra le commander. Le téléphone arrivera sous une semaine."

Mince, Severus le voulait aujourd'hui son appareil, maintenant! Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'attendre une semaine pour le recevoir. A sa mine, le vendeur le devina.

" Et vous avez quoi en stock?  
\- Or."

Un téléphone doré? Il allait avoir l'air de quoi avec un téléphone doré? D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre… Le vendeur comprit tout de suite son dilemme et il avait une solution, bien entendu.

" Si vous voulez une couleur plus sobre, on peut rajouter une coque de protection. J'en ai une noire en cuir qui est très bien.  
\- OK, va pour la coque noir et le téléphone doré."

Avant de passer en caisse, le vendeur lui parla d'abonnement. En avait-il déjà un? Voulait-il faire un transfert de numéro? Avait-il sa carte SIM avec lui?  
Severus se contenta de toussoter et marmonna que non, il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça, le téléphone lui suffira.

"Mais Monsieur, le téléphone, sans abonnement ne fonctionnera pas, il faut un abonnement pour les communications.  
\- Super, c'est un peu de l'arnaque tout votre bazar. On achète le téléphone et il ne fonctionne pas, comme ça on est obligé d'acheter l'autre truc? Bon, ça coûte combien votre merveille?  
\- Trente livres par mois.  
\- Par mois?  
\- Oui, avec un engagement sur un an. Cela inclut le data illimité en national, les SMS et MMS illimités et bien entendu, les communications aussi. Si vous prenez cet abonnement, le prix de votre téléphone est divisé par deux. Ce qui vous ferait un total de quatre cent neuf livres, vous pouvez signer là, c'est votre contrat.  
\- Et tout ça va fonctionner quand?  
\- Dans quelques minutes, le temps d'activer la puce. Je me permets de vous proposer de vous l'installer dans votre nouveau téléphone?"

Severus avait l'impression que le vendeur avait pitié de lui. Il lui ouvrit la boîte et lui détailla absolument tout ce qu'elle contenait, le jeune homme lui montra même le téléphone en lui disant bien que c'était ça le téléphone, pas que l'idée lui vienne d'essayer d'appeler avec le chargeur. En sortant du magasin, son compte en banque était bien entamé, il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait copieusement arnaqué mais au moins son nouvel appareil fonctionnait. Comme il avait apporté la carte de Rubens, il l'appela dans la foulée. Celui-ci fut étonné mais content d'avoir des nouvelles, il n'était pas loin et lui proposa de se retrouver pour manger un peu avant midi.

" Je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS.  
\- Ok, à tout à l'heure."

Bénédiction, il avait trouvé un solution pour ne pas rentrer à midi. A cette heure-ci, Liv devait être levée et certainement en train de courir dans Hyde Park, comme à son habitude. Un bip-bip lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu le message de Rubens. Heureusement qu'il avait opté pour ce modèle de téléphone, semblable à la tablette de Liv, au moins il était capable de s'en servir aisément. Quand il ouvrit le message, il vit que le texte était souligné, machinalement il passa son doigt dessus et il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'expliqua pas. Toujours est-il qu'à la place du message, se trouvait un plan qui lui expliquait comment se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

"En fait, c'est drôlement pratique ce truc-là."

-oooo-

Severus n'avait jamais mangé de sushis de sa vie entière et l'idée de déguster du poisson froid et cru ne l'enchantait guère. Cependant, il afficha un visage neutre quand on lui servit le menu qu'il avait commandé (totalement au hasard, n'ayant rien comprit à la carte). Rubens avait la même allure que lors de leur rencontre à Nouvel An, ce style de fils de bonne famille, avec son gilet à encolure en V par dessus une chemise blanche immaculée, boutonnée jusqu'en haut et son pantalon à pinces. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux, mais plaqués en arrière avec du gel, un peu comme Draco le faisait. Seul détail qui détonnait : des mocassins verts! Severus trouvait que son look faisait vieux, mais se ravisa de porter un jugement. Ce matin, il avait enfilé les premières choses qui lui étaient tombées sous la main, à savoir un vieux jean délavé et troué à un genou qu'il trouvait un peu trop serré et un pull à col roulé bleu marine. Il avait aussi dérobé la première écharpe qui était pendue dans l'entrée et il se demandait si elle n'était pas à Liv. Rubens lui parlait des séances photo qu'il était en train de planifier pour la semaine prochaine, Severus écoutait d'une oreille distraite quand une idée lui vint en tête.

" Donc tu fais des photos pour des catalogues de vêtements c'est ça? Comme ceux que tu as déjà préparés pour Liv?  
\- En effet, là c'est pour une autre marque, mais c'est le même principe. On a un mannequin cabine qui est là pour enfiler tous les habits et moi je fais les clichés, ensuite je bosse avec un graphiste qui prépare tout ça. Pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant, mais nécessaire quand tu as ta boîte. Faut bien présenter ce que tu veux vendre, surtout si tu as un site web.  
\- Le créateur est présent? Lors de la séance?  
\- Non, pas toujours. Souvent ce ne sont que des assistants, les vêtements sont envoyés sur des portants… Mais j'y pense, ça pourrait être intéressant pour toi de voir ça! Ca te dirait de venir? Peut-être pas toute la semaine, mais au moins lundi et mardi. On a deux couturières qui sont là pour les retouches, ça te permettrait de voir comment elles bossent dans des situations d'urgence."

Parfait! Rubens avait proposé ce que Severus attendait, et qui lui octroyait deux journées sans Liv. Il acquiesça à la proposition de son ami, et lui assura qu'il préviendrait Liv et que cela ne poserait certainement aucun souci.  
En sortant du restaurant, Severus fut surprit de voir le gros sac à dos que portait Rubens et l'interrogea du regard.

" C'est un peu de matos photo… Le samedi après-midi, à Soho, il y a du monde et c'est une bonne occasion pour prendre des photos de gens lookés. Je trouve ça inspirant, et j'en sélectionne quelques unes à mettre sur mon blog. J'ai toujours un appareil photo avec moi, on ne sait jamais quand on fera LA bonne photo."

Severus lui répondait par un "ahhhh oui! " qu'il espérait crédible, ne sachant pas ce qu'était un blog mais il se doutait que ça avait rapport avec internet, Liv avait déjà évoqué le mot blog. Des gens lookés en photo sur les blogs? Tout un nouvel univers pour l'ancien locataire des cachots de Poudlard.

" Je comptais aller faire un tour à l'exposition David Bowie au Victoria et Albert Museum. Si tu n'as rien de prévu cet après-midi et que ça ne fait pas trop… trop…  
\- Trop quoi?  
\- Ben… trop sortie de pédé pour toi, tu peux venir avec moi.  
\- Je veux bien tenter ma chance, je ne connais pas trop David Bowie. Pour le coté sortie de pédé… Cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit.  
\- Cool. Taylor n'aurait jamais accepté de m'accompagner malgré mes entrées gratuites et il se serait foutu de ma gueule pendant des jours.  
\- On s'en fout, il est pas là…"

Severus n'y connaissait pas grand chose en art moldu, en art moderne encore moins. Ce David Bowie devait être un peintre célèbre pour qu'une exposition lui soit dédiée.  
En poussant la porte du musée et en pénétrant dans l'aile dédiée à cette exposition temporaire, il comprit tout le potentiel "sortie de pédé" dont parlait Rubens.  
C'était… particulier. Très coloré! En effet, il imaginait mal Taylor au milieu des costumes de Ziggy Stardust. Première découverte, M. Bowie n'était pas un peintre… Mais un chanteur excentrique des années soixante-dix. Rubens lui expliquait beaucoup de choses sur les objets présentés, il avait l'air d'être un grand fan de la star.  
En regardant tout autour de lui, Severus trouvait que parmi la foule des visiteurs il y avait beaucoup de couples d'hommes. Enfin… des couples qui avaient l'air de véritables couples, pas comme Rubens et lui. Il détailla son ami qui avait l'air à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau. Est-ce qu'il était… Enfin… ? Il décida qu'il s'en fichait et que ça ne le regardait pas. Chacun sa vie privée...

L'ancien sorcier, qui au départ regrettait vraiment de s'être laissé embarquer dans cette galère découvrit une sorte de nouveau monde.  
Alors oui, les moldus n'avaient pas la magie et sous beaucoup d'aspects, ils pouvaient être étroits d'esprit, mais il fallait leur reconnaître une sacré propension à la créativité et concernant le domaine du divertissement, ils étaient très forts.  
Chez les sorciers, il y avait des enchanteurs célèbres, des spécialistes des potions mais on n'avait jamais vraiment connu de grand peintre ou de grand chanteur. Ah si, les Bizarr' Sisters étaient assez connus mais ce M. Bowie avait eu une carrière assez extraordinaire qui ne prêtait pas à la comparaison. Un point pour les moldus.

Severus se sentait parfois comme en immersion dans un nouveau monde, sur une autre planète, dont il découvrait la culture, les rituels, les habitudes. Plus il s'intéressait à la vie des moldus, plus il découvrait de nouvelles choses qui l'intriguaient et lui donnaient envie de poursuivre ses recherches et ses découvertes. Dans l'exposition, tout n'était pas à son goût, comme par exemple les choix vestimentaires de ce M. Bowie, mais sa musique lui convenait. Les deux amis restèrent dans les salles de la galerie jusqu'à sa fermeture, ce fut sur le chemin pour rejoindre le métro que Rubens reçu un SMS de Liv.

" Les filles sont à la "Pie qui Chante", on va les rejoindre pour passer la soirée. Métro ou à pieds? Il y en a pour deux kilomètres je pense, il faut traverser Hyde Park c'est pile de l'autre coté.  
\- Je préfère marcher, j'ai l'impression que le repas me reste sur l'estomac."

Les sushis ne passaient pas bien et Severus ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Malgré qu'il ne soit que cinq heure de l'après-midi, il faisait déjà presque nuit. Le parc était bien éclairé et la traversée fut plaisante, pas de neige, pas de pluie. Severus ne put réprimer un frisson, en percutant du coude une personne marchant en sens inverse, qui ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser. Au bout de quelques pas, il fut à nouveau victime de cette sensation de froid et se retourna pour apercevoir, à moitié cachée par d'autres personnes, une femme qui le fixait.

Il n'avait aucune idée de son identité, mais c'était la personne qui venait de le bousculer et qui à présent le suivait mais détournait les yeux quand lui regardait dans sa direction. Severus la détailla tant bien que mal sans que Rubens ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, mais n'arrivait pas à coller un souvenir sur son visage. Ses traits étaient familiers, il était certain de l'avoir déjà croisée, mais impossible de savoir où. Une blonde, petite et ronde, avec des yeux marrons très enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Une sorcière.

En se retournant une ultime fois, il vit une baguette glisser de la manche de la blonde; elle s'apprêtait à la pointer dans sa direction quand Rubens se retourna à son tour, intrigué du comportement de son ami. Le temps que Severus ne le rassure quant à sa santé mentale, la jeune femme n'était plus visible dans les environs.  
Cela devait arriver, c'était évident, il l'avait toujours su. Un jour, il serait reconnu. OK, il vivait à présent avec les moldus, mais Londres restait tout de même une ville dans laquelle les sorciers étaient légion. Cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, avait vu à travers son maigre déguisement et elle allait alerter le monde sorcier, bientôt, ils seraient des dizaines, des centaines à le poursuivre. Le Ministère, les Aurors…  
Il eut un haut le coeur, était-ce à cause de son repas de midi ou de l'épisode qui venait de se produire? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais devant son ami, mit son malaise sur le compte du poisson. Severus n'eut pas le temps de ruminer ses craintes plus de quelques minutes que Rubens lui tenait la porte d'un bar dont l'enseigne lumineuse représentait un oiseau avec un micro.

L'atmosphère était sombre et pesante, le bar peu éclairé et pas très rempli à cette heure-ci. Quelques femmes pouffaient, installées sur un canapé. La musique n'était pas très forte mais Severus la trouva… déconcertante. Un duo de voix très mal assorties dont l'une chantait affreusement faux.

« Je ne suis pas connaisseur en musique, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on entend? On dirait un chat à qui on aurait écrasé la queue.  
\- Oh, tu ne vas pas être déçu! »

En effet, il ne le fut pas. En s'avançant plus profondément dans le bar, il se trouva devant le spectacle le plus risible qu'il pouvait imaginer. Liv et Iris, en train de chanter devant un écran et de faire des chorégraphies grotesques. Iris s'en sortait bien, sa voix était agréable bien que tout à fait quelconque et elle ne gigotait pas trop mais Liv… Severus ne voyait pas trop quoi dire quant à sa prestation et Rubens, devant son air dépité, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir pour lui raconter des anecdotes.

« Je sais, c'est atterrant. Mais tu sais ce qu'il y a de déplus triste dans ce qui se déroule sous nos yeux?  
\- L'âme du pauvre chanteur assassiné?  
\- Oui, entre autre, mais c'est surtout que Liv est intimement persuadée qu'elle chante bien. Regarde là, elle se croit vraiment sur scène. »

C'était le cas, Liv était totalement emportée dans sa chanson et ne se rendaient pas compte que les filles qui étaient sur le canapé en face d'elle se moquaient de sa prestation catastrophique. Rubens ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

« L'an dernier, malgré nos avertissements, elle a voulu participer à British Idol et elle s'est fait… laminer. Il n'y a pas d'autres terme. Sa performance était tellement mauvaise qu'elle est passée un nombre incalculable de fois dans les bêtisiers, je crois qu'à Noël, ils ont ressorti cette séquence encore une fois. Mais tu crois que ça l'a calmée?  
\- De toute évidence, non.  
\- Avec un peu de chance tu verras son imitation de Thriller de Michael Jackson. J'adore quand elle fait le zombie, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus ressemblant. »

Il fit des mouvements saccadés avec ses bras tout en riant.

« J'espère que tu ne m'as pas amené la pour que je chante, c'est hors de question.  
\- T'inquiète pas, tu n'en auras pas l'occasion. Liv, il faut la virer de l'estrade à coups de pieds. Le patron lui offre des verres pour qu'elle dégage et laisse la place aux autres. Et que nos oreilles se reposent. Viens, on va se poser là bas. »

Severus suivi Rubens et tous les deux prirent place à une table un peu en retrait de la scène et commandèrent des boissons. Le sorcier gardait les yeux dans son verre et hochait de la tête pour répondre aux questions de Rubens. Il était encore absorbé et perturbé par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, dans le parc. Avait-il vraiment croisé une sorcière qui tentait de l'attaquer? Maintenant, il n'en était plus si certain… Avait-il rêvé ce moment? Il n'était pas très en forme à cause des sushis, peut-être qu'il avait mal interprété les mouvements d'une personne normale… Et Liv qui était là… Bon, ça c'était un cas facile, il allait réagir comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu nue et offerte dans ses draps. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!  
Cette dernière allait d'ailleurs enchaîner un nouveau refrain quand Iris la tira par la manche, l'invitant à la suivre pour rejoindre les garçons.

Ce regard glacial…. Oops… En voilà une qui n'était pas ravie de voir le brun, elle n'avait pas digéré son attitude de la nuit. Severus la regarda prendre place à coté de lui, de manière à ne pas croiser son regard, tout en conservant un maximum de distance de sécurité. Quelle gamine! Ils étaient adultes! Elle n'a qu'a assumer ses actions…

Severus n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte si Iris et Rubens sentait cette tension qui les entourait. Pour lui, c'était électrique. Pendant tout le début de la soirée, Liv ne lui adressa pas la parole directement, elle était cependant assez fine pour que cela paraisse naturel et que ça ne gâche pas l'ambiance. Quand Iris réussit à trainer Rubens pour chanter du Frank Sinatra en suppliant Liv de ne pas massacrer ce chanteur, une chape de plomb tomba sur les deux co-locataires. Severus était bien décidé à ne pas s'excuser, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible et si elle avait mal interprété ces actes, c'était de sa faute à elle : les moldues sont des catins, tout le monde le sait. Il garda la tête plantée dans son assiette, à compter ses frites et ses rondelles de carottes.

Liv laissa échapper un long soupir exaspéré.

« Je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous excuser?  
\- Mais pour quoi donc, ma chère?  
\- Mais vous êtes un enfoiré! Vous me prenez pour une truffe? »

Bon, la communication était relancée, mais ne prenait pourtant pas une bonne direction. Liv roula des yeux et se concentra sur son plat, fulminant à cause de la mauvaise foi de son partenaire. Il s'enorgueillissait de voir à quelle point elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas crier, c'est elle qui allait céder. Pas lui. Victoire.

« Bon, on ne va pas rester sur une mauvaise expérience, faut pas gâcher notre partenariat professionnel. Admettez que vous avez été un connard sur la deuxième partie de la nuit et on en parle plus.  
\- Admettez d'abord que vous n'êtes qu'une allumeuse et je réfléchirais ensuite sur mon attitude de cette nuit.  
\- Une quoi? Non mais vous déconnez? Est-ce de ma faute si… »

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait haussé le ton et que Rubens et Iris regardaient dans leur direction (sans cesser leur chanson), Liv baissa la voix et reprit.

« Si vous étiez plus réceptif que la moyenne? Gérez mieux votre stress mon vieux!  
\- Liv, vous avez conscience que vous n'arrangez pas la situation et que ce ne sont pas des aveux quant à votre attitude dévergondée que vous me faites là? »

Severus profitait de cette situation, pour lui c'était délicieux. Liv s'emmêlait dans son discours, ne voulant admettre qu'elle l'avait chauffé plus que nécessaire, elle était tout bonnement ridicule et devait admettre sa défaite au plus vite.

« Bon OK, j'ai peut-être un peu profité de votre faiblesse, mais franchement… Soyez honnête et avouez qu'à la fin… Vous étiez effrayant. Vous n'auriez jamais dû agir comme ça, me parler comme ça. C'était méchant. Et flippant. »

Sa phrase s'était terminée dans un murmure. Severus accusa le coup, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il ne voulait pas être effrayant. Il ne voulait plus être effrayant. Severus était effrayant, mais Steven? Il était cool, non? Peut-être un peu paumé, certainement maladroit, mais pas mauvais pour un sou! Devait-il s'excuser? Le voulait-il seulement? Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, Liv l'observait, ses yeux bleus marine braqués sur lui. Elle attendait ses aveux.

« Oui… Peut-être que j'ai réagi trop… brusquement.  
\- Vous avez été…  
\- OK, on sait vous comme moi ce que je vais dire. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. N'en parlons plus, voulez-vous? »

De guerre lasse, sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais mieux en matière d'excuse, Liv accepta celles-ci et hocha la tête avant de lancer un regard rieur en direction de Severus. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille, tout en posant sa main chaude sur son avant-bras.

« Si ça vous intéresse, il y a une cuisine à l'atelier… »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à la portée de la phrase, elle s'était levée et s'en allait en riant vers le bar.


End file.
